NARUTO: KONOHA CIVIL WAR
by Nanashinoshi
Summary: A small stone, in a giant pond can cause major ripple. Hyuuga Hinata is scheduled for execution for running away from Konoha, despite having good reasons. Naruto and friends rush to save her and suddenly find themselves in the middle of a civil war. Didn't quite end the way I wanted-REWRITE COMING SOON!
1. Prologue to War

**So yeah, here's the prologue that I guess everyone's been kinda waiting for. **

**Depending on how many reviews I get will directly corralate with how fast I update.**

**So without further adeiu...**

**PROLOGUE TO WAR**

_

* * *

Dear Naruto,_

_For many years I've watched you from afar, wanting to tell you so many things but was to afraid, too shy to even tell you. There were many letters I wrote, hoping that I could give them to you, but found myself keeping them, for fear of rejection. I'm not sure if I'll ever get a chance to tell you all those things I wanted to. To hug you, and kiss you, and to let you know that you weren't always alone when we were younger. You had an angel watching over you, silently giving you strength from afar. It's unfortunate that I was too weak of woman, both then and now to tell you with my own words how I truly felt. I beg of you to not hold any grudge against me for Kiba-sans death. As the only thing that I can truly and countless draw inspiration and pride from, having you be upset or angry with me is a fate worse than the one I'm about to face. Though I'm sure you won't even notice that I'm gone, know that some how, I will be with you just as I always have been. There are many more things I want to say, but I don't think I have enough time to write them all. Please, Naruto…I beg of you, as my last request that no matter what happens, keep this letter with you. Do this so that even if I cannot be with you in spirit, my last words will be with you: the person I admire above all others.._

_Hinata._

Naruto read the letter to himself one last time as he stuffed it inside the pocket of his jacket. There was no turning back now. They had already decided on their plan. There was nothing left but the execution.

"Everyone here?" Naruto asked, and got enthusiastic response from all his friends. In unison, many calloused and tired hands secured metal plates, inscribed with a the symbol of their village. With a newfound resolve they ripped them away from arms, necks, waists, and foreheads. As they defiantly tossed them away, Naruto felt a freedom he knew was possible. "Alright, Operation Skipping the Rift begins!"

They all leapt away in different directions, scattering to the four winds around Konoha. Naruto was the last to leave, knowing full well the action he was about to take was damn near treason, but that might be putting it mildly. He didn't care. If anything, the village had already hated him before, why not remind them that he wasn't to be trusted? This time, they would have good reason. A reason better than being the container for a Nine-tailed Demon fox, anyway. No, they were gonna hate him for being the shinobi who saved his friend, defying all the laws he was taught to die for. Naruto's jaw clenched. This was righteous treason.

He wasn't a tool to be tossed away, and neither was Hinata. And once he rescued the damsel in distress, he'd tell her…tell her how she had touched him. How he was sorry that he had his head too far up his ass to notice how she had been pushing him along. As he leapt towards his destination, there was only one thought in Naruto's head.

_If breaking the rules will make me trash_. He thought to himself. _Then I'm going to be the biggest piece of trash there is!_


	2. Poem to my Father

Authors note I blantantly plagerized this off of Seethers song Plastic Man, (hope I don't get sued) and while I was listening to it, thought it would fit perfectly here. So um...enjoy the teaser chapter P

Poem, written by Hinata to Hyuuga Hiashi

* * *

I'm just a plastic girl.

Wish I could be the one that you could be proud of.

I've lost my heart again,

Wish I could show you what you think I'm made of.

Aren't I the perfect sell?

Just wrap me up with some bow and flowers.

I might neglect to tell

And tell some story about how we once loved each other

Why don't you let me be?

And I'll pretend you don't,

Cause you're way to blind to see

And I'm to tired to tell

Cause in your apathy,

Your head begins to swell

Another tragedy

But you're to cold to feel me.

Someday I know I'll find my place

Someday I know this pain will fade.

Someday I know I'll find my place

Someday I'll sing my last refrain.

Hyuuga-Hinata poem to her father


	3. Aesthetics and Identity

Aesthetics and Identity-revised 

Place: Konohagakure Female Prison Block Death Row

Time: 1 hour until execution.

For her, it was all over. When she was younger she had dreamed of growing up into a powerful, beautiful woman that would eventually take charge of her clan and continue on as her father before her. However, those dreams were shattered beyond any hope of repair now. She had committed one of the highest crimes under the law of Konohagakure, more viciously punishable than nearly all others.

Hyuuga Hinata had run away. Due to morning sickness, and fearing for the safety of her unborn child, Hinata had to catch up to her ANBU squad. Finally arriving at the agreed-upon meeting place, she found that they were all dead. Fear beyond all reason filled her and she fled, for she knew that it had been her husband, Hyuuga Kurono, who had murdered them all. Hinata had married him only because the clan head—her father—Hyuuga Hiashi had forced her to do so. Her plan had been to go into hiding, carry her child to term, and then sneak back into Konoha to tell her story, hoping for mercy from the Godaime.

But that wasn't going to happen. Uzumaki Naruto, her closest friend Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura all rushed to find her. With them was her husband, who eventually revealed his true nature when killed Kiba and his loyal companion Akamaru. He then raped Sakura and nearly killed both Hinata and Naruto, all without any apparent logical reason. Lucky for her, her old friends from the academy showed up to intervene however, with an underhanded twist of fate, her battle with Kurono caused her to lose the baby. The Council of Elders (Through major pressure from both her father and the remnants of the Inuzuka household) had decided to punish her by ordering that the maximum sentence for running away should be imposed. Disgraced, dishonored, and depressed, Hinata now sat in her prison cell without any hope. Her blank eyes stared endlessly into the wall, and despite the constant rumbling of her stomach, she was simply too depressed to eat.

She had only one hour of life left, and though she was constantly asked if she had any final requests, she ignored her guards, knowing that her one request that mattered had already been carried out by her cousin, Neiji. Briefly, she wished that she had inherited both Neiji's genius and skills. She was often considered the weakest member of the family, and even though she had tried her best to impress her father by improving herself, he ignored it all, instead focusing on training both her sister and cousin. She couldn't hate them for the love he had for them. But she simply wished that he had, at least once, patted her on the head like he had done to Hanabi so many times and said, "I am proud that you're my daughter." But that was only wishful thinking. As her father had always seemed to tell her "Dreamers do not belong in the Hyuuga clan."

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion private quarters.

Time: 45 minutes till execution

Tsunade Godaime, Hokage of Konohagakure, was standing straight up in front of a tall gold-trimmed mirror with her arms wide open as Shizune, her longtime friend and companion, darted around her like an overactive fairy as she finished fitting the ceremonial robes to her body.

"Ah there you go, perfect." Shizune gleamed.

"I really don't want to go to this thing." Tsunade sighed bitterly. "I mean, honestly, what kind of message are we sending? I really don't believe this is right on any level. What pisses me off the most is that I'm the Hokage and I can't do _anything_ to stop it."

With a resigned sigh, Shizune said tiredly, "I don't like it either. However our founding fathers did put in place these strict laws in because they felt-"

"I know the reason why the rules are in place." Tsunade snapped. "But right now, even I'm questioning whether or not we're being too harsh. Its things like this that I wish were my decision alone, because, honestly, I would've probably just have given her some psychological rehabilitation time and possibly lowered her rank." Tsunade stared at her own reflection, shaking her head.

"I agree," Shizune was holding onto the giant wide-brimmed red and white hat that was symbolic of the Hokage position. "This is way too harsh. But then again, the life we live isn't easy either. These laws that your grandfather put into place are to remind us of the life which we have chosen. There are many opportunities for a person to stop being a shinobi without any repercussion at all. However I do believe there's a certain amount of pressure on people in clans, like the Hyuuga that almost forbid anyone from not following in the footsteps of their parents."

"Well," Tsunade turned away from the mirror to take the hat from Shizune. "After today, things are going to change around here. I know that there's nothing I can do to stop this, but I will definitely not allow another incident like this to happen again. Hiashi and I are going to have a very, very long talk after today."

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Female Prison Block Death Row

Time: Five minutes till Execution.

They rapped on the bars of her cell, notifying her that the moment she'd been waiting for was now upon her. Two female Anbu guards, both dressed in black hoods, their faces hidden behind white animal masks stood there, staring at her. She could feel their eyes. One wore the mask of a bird, the other one of a fox.

"It's time," spoke the one wearing the bird mask. Hinata didn't answer her. She simply stood up and held her arms out as the two guards came in and placed shackles around her wrists and ankles.

The fox-masked guard said quietly over the clinking of metal, "You know," These guards were new, as Hinata did not recognize her voice from the usual two guards that often came to check up on her, but dismissed it solely as a change in the guard roster. "You should smile today."

"Smile?" Hinata eyed the guard, wondering if she was one of those sadistic types that took pleasure in watching people suffer.

"Yes, _smile_." The guard wearing the fox mask placed a blindfold over her eyes, the soft cloth smooth over delicate skin. With a gentle tug on the chain connected to her hands, she was ushered towards the door, one guard holding the end of the chain, and the other her arm for guidance. The voice behind her then said softly, "Today is going to be a good day."

Hinata didn't answer as she was led blindly out of her cell, shuffling down the hallway. Her guards remained silent as they escorted her to the execution grounds. She let her mind wander, thinking what her life would've been like had she quit being a shinobi a long time ago. She had always wanted to work at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Hinata often visited the store to purchase supplies for one of her favorite hobbies, flower pressing. She herself had kept a small garden, hidden on the grounds of her father's estate, and Hinata had fallen asleep countless times while admiring the beauty and strength of the flowers she grew there. How she longed to see how well her garden was faring now! But she was resigned. Hinata was ready to die. Even if she wasn't, it was going to happen anyway.

"You there," Came a masculine voice from in front of them, along with the shuffling of feet on stone, and the guard who had her hand on arm to lead her squeezed it gently, forcing her to stop. "Where are you taking the prisoner?"

"To the execution grounds of course," one of the guards said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"You idiot," The interloper's voice snapped. "The execution grounds are the other way. Don't tell me they're letting mentally deficient morons into ANBU now…If you keep going this way you'll end up at the-"

The man's voice was cut short, by a loud smack. Hinata barely kept the surprise from her posture as she realized that the man had been knocked unconscious. The ANBU at her side leaned in to her ear as she heard the leading chain being removed. For an instant, her heart beat hard in her chest, and she was sure that they were going to skip the execution grounds and just murder her in some dark corridor.

"Don't make a sound," the woman said, and Hinata was unceremoniously picked up and hauled over one slender but surprisingly strong shoulder. Without further ado, she was jostled as they carried her like a sack of flour down the hall and around corners, her limbs swinging limply as they went. There were sounds of doors being kicked open, and the unmistakable sounds of fists and feet slamming into flesh and armor, and of bodies dropping violently to the ground. Somewhere, an alarm began to wail.

"Wha-what's going on?" Hinata's voice was hoarse, and heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to tear itself from her ribs.

"Shhh, stay quiet." She felt herself being lowered to the floor and pushed upright before being shoved into a quiet room, the only sound for a long while was the door being locked and a bolt being shoved into place behind her.

A sound like radio static came for an instant before there was a small click. "Alright, Shadow Boxer this is the Flower girl, we've made it to point A." Hinata strained her ears, trying to figure out which of the ANBU was talking. A pair of hands began unfastening her handcuffs and shackles, and a moment later, they fell to the floor. Hinata thought she heard them being kicked into a corner. She felt a sense of dread when her blindfold was removed, but she could not see much of anything in the very dim light. A bundle of clothes and armor pressed into her chest.

"Hurry, put these on." The mystery guard ordered. She didn't argue. Hinata quickly tore off her prison garb and fumbled with a uniform. Something about it felt familiar. After a moment, she smiled just a little. Hinata now did not need to see it to know that the clothing and light armor she was wearing was indeed that of Konoha's ANBU.

After she was fully dressed in the close-fitting black shirt and pants and long black gloves with steel plates across the backs of her hands, she quickly slipped on a nice new pair of zori and then hurried to attach her breastplate and arm guards.

Another quiet bout of static was followed by a click. "Yeah, we were discovered, but we're not caught yet." One of the women whispered lowly. "Roger that."

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

"Wait, wait," Hinata look at one of her rescuers as they handed her a dog shaped mask to hide her face. "Who are you people?"

"Trash." Answered the ANBU with a smile in her voice. "We'll explain later, we gotta hurry now."

They burst through the door into a hallway filled with Jounin and Chunnin guards and filtered into the chaos. The fox-masked ANBU grabbed the nearest guard, halting him to ask, "What's going on? Where's the prisoner scheduled for execution?" Hinata marveled at the audacity of her rescuers. This was a very risky trick to pull.

"We don't know. Two people came in posing as her ANBU escorts and are trying to escape." The idiot answered, unwittingly falling for the woman's deception.

In a voice that was thick with authority, and not a little urgency, this same woman said, "You gather some men and send them to basement, we'll go check the forest, there has gotta be more than just two!"

"Got it!" The Jounin stopped three guards and gave them orders as Hinata and the other women began making their way out.

"Let's go." The fake ANBU shinobi nodded towards the opposite end of the hallway. They ran down one corridor after another, seemingly at random.

"We found them! They're at the front gate!" Shouted someone from down the hallway. Hinata wondered who it was that they had found, since she and her rescuers were here, and not at the front gate.

"Let's go stop them!" The fake ANBU said, and lead them straight to the main exit.

Though she had many questions about what was going on, Hinata kept silent. She wasn't sure if the people breaking her out of prison had her best interests in mind. Hinata became very confused when they reached the front entrance and saw herself standing in between two ANBU guards, kunais raised as they attempted to make a break for the front gate.

"Stop them!" The fake ANBU shouted and gave chase. Hinata silently followed them, mimicking their movements without being told. The two fake ANBU made a move to block the gate.

Hinata silently watched as the two fake ANBU made short work of her clone and her…rescuers.

"You," The fake-ANBU in the bird mask turned to her as began to tie the imposters up. "Go report this; we'll take care of things here."

"H-hai!" Hinata nodded as she looked towards the gate. She hesitated for only a second before she quickly channeled her chakra and used shunshin jutsu she'd learned early on in her ANBU days to get away.

She had barely entered the forest around the correctional facility when she felt a hand on her arm. Before she could see who it was, Hinata was being pulled, moving at speeds she had never dreamt of, to the heart of the forest. The light grew dim, and the trees larger as Hinata began to have an ominous feeling.

"Come with me," said her new captor, and finally, Hinata saw who it was. A bright smile and eyes bluer than the sky seemed to shine in the dim light. It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata's heart skipped three beats as he led her away from the prison and further into the woods.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" She stammered as her face, though hidden behind the dog-shaped ANBU mask, turned bright red.

He took a second to look back at her, holding her hand over his shoulder. "Don't worry." He said, "I don't let my loved ones die."


	4. From the Journal of Uzumaki Naruto

ALTERED FROM BREAKING BENJAMIN: UNTIL THE END

* * *

So clever,

Whatever,

I'm done with these endeavors.

Alone we walk this winding way.  
It's over, but no longer,

I can feel us growing stronger.

So I'll live to die another day,

Until I fade away.  
Surround me,

It's too easy

To fall apart completely.

I feel them creeping up again.  
It's over,

But no longer,

I feel you growing colder.

I knew this day would come to end,

So let this life begin.  
But why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So we will fight on until the end.  
Though we've become desolate.  
It's not enough, as it never is.  
But we will go on until the end.  
I think I've lost my way,

But still I will go on until the end.  
This final fight I'll win...

Cause we'll fight on until the end.


	5. Pale Eyes, Blue eyes

**Pale eyes, Blue eyes**

* * *

Place: Forest outside Konohagakure Correctional Facility Overlooking Main Gate and Guard Box.

Time: 5 Minutes before Execution

Shikamaru held up his hand for silence as static came over the radio.

"Shadow Boxer, this is Flower Girl, we've made it to point A." Ino's voice came through almost frantic over the wireless. In the background, amongst the small tiny bouts of static and white noise he heard an alarm going off.

"I take it you've been discovered right?" He peeked out from his vantage point overlooking the grounds of the correctional facility.

"Yeah we were discovered, but we weren't caught yet."

"Since you made it to point A we're doing a modified plan B. Don't forget to redirect them to the basement, and head for the front gate, your horse and carriage will be waiting there for you."

"Roger that." Ino acknowledged and then the wireless went silent.

"Naruto," Shikamaru pointed to the blond shinobi kneeling in the tree behind him. "Looks like you'll be meeting your princess earlier than expected."

"Good," Naruto smiled.

"Cicada, this is Shadow Boxer over." Shikamaru rolled over to brace himself against the tree with his shoulder. He almost felt sorry for what Shino was about to do to the guards standing on high alert inside their guard box. He didn't like bugs himself, and just the idea of having one crawling over his body gave him the willies. He honestly couldn't figure out how Shino could stand it.

"This is Cicada." Shino's voice clicked in along with a short burst of static.

"Your turn."

"Roger."

From his vantage point Shikamaru watched what he could only describe as a black mist of insects, swarm the guard fence. The swarm smashed into the fence with enough force to break it open. The Chunnin's standing in the guard box began to panic, just like he knew they would, and before they could raise arms to defend themselves Shino's bugs had successful taken them over.

"Is it my turn yet?" Naruto asked anxiously as he nearly shouted with excitement into Shikamaru's ear.

"Not yet." Shikamaru cupped a hand to his ear as Shino's report came over the wireless.

"Area pacification complete." Shino reported calmly.

"Good, onto the next phase." Shikamaru rolled onto his back, waving a hand at Tenten who was keeping watch out in the distance. "China Doll, SITREP."

"China Doll here, I haven't spotted anyone yet, looks like the VIPs are all late, which is working in our…" Tenten's voice cut out, and Shikamaru sat up. A moment later her voice came panicked over the wireless. "Shit! They're here, tell the Flower Girl to hurry it up. Deploying counter measures."

"Dammit," Shikamaru cursed. So far everything had gone off like clockwork, even Ino and Sakura being discovered had fit into his plan, he just needed a little more time before the Hokage, Hyuuga's, Inuzuka's and the rest of the Council of Elders to show up. Hopefully the diversionary counter-measures he had Tenten set in place would buy them the time they needed to at least get Hinata out of the prison.

"Shadow Boxer, this is Cicada. Decoys are set." Shino's voice cracked over the static from the wireless. Shikamaru rolled back over to peek back into the courtyard, seeing nothing but clones of a disguised Ino and Sakura, standing lifelessly next to each other. A bug clone of Hinata was just starting to take shape when he turned back to Naruto

"Good," Shikamaru spoke into the wireless, and then gave Naruto a thumb up. "Your turn now; Make it a good show."

"Heh," Naruto replied with a smile as he formed the seal of the ram with his fingers. "Taju…Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Over fifty Naruto's appeared in puffs of smoke. They all quickly leapt down to the main gate, and quickly assumed the various identities of Konoha Prison Guard staff. Once the clones were in places they began shouting, and attempting to _detain_ the escapees. Soon the many Jounin and chunnin guards spilled out into courtyard, taking defensive position around the gate.

"Come on…hurry it up…"

"Shadow Boxer, this is China Doll!" Tenten's voice shot over the wireless, definitely panicked this time. "I don't think…I…dammit...I may need some help containing things over here…."

"Pork Chop, Dragon come in." Shikamaru nearly shouted into the wireless.

"Goddamn dogs!" He heard Tenten shriek over the radio.

"On our way!" Chouji' answered.

"Hurry!" Tenten cried out.

"Alright, Naruto, I'm going to go help out Tenten," Shikamaru pushed himself away from the tree, just as the real Ino, Sakura and Hinata appeared to take care of the _escapee's._ "You get Hinata out of here and to the first safe house. We'll link up there in an hour. If no one shows, go to next house every hour until you reach the last one. If we're not all there, execute the contingency plan."

"Got it." Naruto nodded.

"Roger." Shino acknowledged from his end. "Naruto, get ready."

Shikamaru leapt away from Naruto and sped towards Tentens position down the road. They were seriously cutting it close. With each passing second he picked up more and more speed, hoping that he'd make it time.

"Tenten!" Lee's voice came in over the wireless so loud it almost broke Shikamaru's eardrum.

"Report, report!" Shikamaru picked up speed, his hands linking together and forming seals without thinking. A moment later an explosion went off ahead of him.

"Who are these guys?" Shouted an angry masculine voice. Shikamaru slid to a halt at the last branch. His eyes quickly scanning the surrounding area. Below him, were two ANBU escorts. One was standing over Tenten, who was on the ground trying to crawl away to reach a scroll that had been knocked away during the battle. The other was actively trying to take Chouji's head off his shoulders, while Lee was busy giving both the Hyuuga and Inuzuka representatives a hard time with his devastating taijutsu speed. The ANBU following Tenten raised his katana up, readying to plunge it deep into her back.

"Kage Mane no jutsu." In two seconds Shikamaru stretched his shadow into the ANBU's. The masked shinobi gulped in surprise, and Tenten quickly leaped upon her lost scroll, and summon up one very oversized shuriken. A half-second later the shuriken found itself plunged deep inside the head of the ANBU. The echo caused by the fearsome impact of the ANBU's white animal mask shattered was loud enough to cause everyone to cease fighting.

Shikamaru quickly tossed a smoke bomb into the forest floor to cover their escape.

"Shadow Boxer, this is Flower Girl mission complete." Ino's sudden report was a relief to his ears.

"Roger, roger, everyone report to the bird cage, and don't forget to cover your tracks." Shikamaru barked the order as he heaved Tenten into his arms and darted away.

"Shikamaru, I can walk." The look on Tentens face spoke volumes of embarrassment as Lee and Chouji joined them.

"Just let me enjoy it for a moment," Shikamaru gave her a wink. "It's not everyday I get to rescue two Princess'…let alone carry one in my arms."

"Since when did you become so smooth?" Chouji asked.

"Shut up." Shikamaru sighed as they passed over Shino's hiding spot.

Shino dispelled his bug clones, and watched Ino and Sakura feign surprise. They barked orders to the jounin's standing around, and once the courtyard was cleared, Naruto's clones dispelled themselves as well. Shino stepped out of the brush just enough for the girls to spot him.

"Perfectly executed by my loving acting." Ino waved a triumphant two fingers in Shino's face.

"Come, let's hurry, the Hokage will be here any minute." Shino said, turning to follow Shikamaru towards the safe house.

* * *

Place: Konohagakure forest.

Time: Three minutes after escape.

Naruto had been darting across the forest canopy, a freshly rescued Hyuuga Hinata in tow, when he was jerked to the side, and slammed hard against a tree. "Just where do you think you're going?" Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's silver haired droopy eyed teacher and friend, was standing on the tree branch ahead in front him with his hands in his pockets.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto's eyes went wide as he drew a kunai from his holster and raised it up. "You're here to stop us aren't you? I won't let them kill her."

"Who said I was going to stop you?" Kakashi's droopy eye shut. "I'd have a hard time explaining this to the Hokage, if we were to fight here. I was pretty sure you would pull a stunt like this, so I followed you. I must say, the extreme you went through to rescue her…I'm impressed"

Naruto kept his kunai raised, though Kakashi seemed friendly enough at the moment, the tension in the air was enough to choke the dead.

"If you're not going to stop me, then what are you-" Before Naruto could finish, Kakashi held up a large scroll in one hand, and a weird looking forked kunai in the other.

"You should teach yourself this technique. It should help you." Kakashi placed both scroll and kunai in Hinata's hands then turned to leave.

"But why? Shouldn't you…" Naruto lowered his kunai in confusion.

"You've already involved me in this whether I wanted to be or not. So I'm just making a choice. Just be sure that in the end, you make me believe that I made the right decision. No go, I'll cover your tracks." With that the silver haired Jounin vanished.

"Come on." Naruto quickly took Hinata by the wrist and sped away, deeper into the forest.

* * *

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: Thirty minutes after Escape.

By the time Shino, Sakura, and Ino made it to the safe-house, Naruto and the others were already busy celebrating their success. They were all sitting around an old wooden table, Hinata sitting shyly on one side still dressed in the ANBU uniform they had given her. Lee was busy dressing some of Tenten's minor wounds.

"Tadaimasu!" Ino cheered as she removed her bird-shaped ANBU mask and stepped into the small cramped room. Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise as she suddenly recognized the last two members of her rescue party.

"H-how? W-why?" She looked around the room in complete confusion. Ino draped an arm around her as she sat down and pointed to Naruto.

"That blonde idiot over there wanted to save you, that's the why. As for the how…" She nodded to Shikamaru and he took over as he pulled the cigarette he'd been smoking out of his mouth.

"It was simply too easy. Basically my plan was broken down into four phases: Early this morning we found and assumed the identities of the ANBU escorts that were supposed to escort you to the execution grounds. Lee-san and Chouji took care of this part since they were our heaviest hitters. That was phase one. Phase two was infiltrating the prison and getting to you. Since phase one was just simply assuming the identity of ANBU personnel we submitted a false change in the guard roster stating that _Special_ escorts were designated for your execution. This allowed for the guards themselves to do most of the work for us. Phase three was setting up delays for the VIPs scheduled to view your head. I had Tenten set up traps along the road to buy us time if we weren't fast enough. Phase four was to simply have you escape through the basement if no one noticed you, however since that failed, we relied on a much more riskier _Plan B, _which you saw. I'm not even going to into detail about 'plan C'…" Shikamaru puffed on his cigarette, certainly proud of himself.

"I-I…I don't know what to…" Hinata stammered.

"Don't say nothing yet, because we're not done." Shikamaru put out his cigarette on the table and looked Hinata in the eye. "The tail end of Phase four is _Escape and Evasion_. More than likely they'll figure out that Naruto had some part in it, and in all honestly only a idiot wouldn't be able to notice that. So taking that into account instead of running away, we're going to ask the Hokage, that she at least give you a trial. In the mean time we'll be moving you to a different location everyday, until we get what we want."

"Why all this for me?" Hinata was on the verge of tears, but not because she was sad, but because her heart was jumping for the risk her friends were putting themselves through just for her…just like Kiba…

"Because," Naruto dug deep into his jacket, and removed a single folded piece of paper. All eyes fixated on him as he held the letter next to his face. "I'll be damned if these are your last words."

"N-Naruto!" Hinata's buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment, and her tears of joy.

"Naruto, what the hell?" Sakura shouted at him. All the girls picked Hinata up and ushered her outside.

"What did I do?" Naruto scratched at his head, confused.

Outside the girls surrounded Hinata, each softly rubbing her back and telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Guys," After a long moment Hinata was able to stand straight, though her face was still bright red; she did her best to hide her embarrassment. "Thank you." She smiled wide. Though she wasn't sure if she should be overjoyed at the danger her friends had put themselves through to save her from their own people…

"Alright people fun times over." Shino announced. It had gotten pretty late and there was still much work to be done. Now that Hinata was free and safe, the renegade team of ninjas needed to work hard to keep her that way, until they completed their mission. Everyone began to slowly file out of the safe-house. Before they all left they gave her a hug and their best wishes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sakura pressed a finger deep into Naruto's chest.

"Uh…I'm going with you guys, we got work to do remember?" Naruto leaned back as Sakura pushed her face towards his.

"No Naruto…We," Sakura emphasized the word _we_. "have more work to do. Your job is to stay put and guard her." Her hand shot past his head as she pointed to the young raven haired girl standing in the door way.

"B-b-but…" Naruto attempted to argue.

"Go!" Sakura growled firmly. Naruto turned around, hanging his head as he marched back towards the safehouse.

"You think it's a good idea to leave them alone together?" Ino asked Sakura as she watched Naruto stepped back inside.

"I think this'll make her happy." Sakura turned to leave, hurrying to catch up with the others. "Besides," She said. "It's about time those two finally got to really know each other."

Inside the safe house, Hinata was busy exploring the small humble kitchen. There wasn't much as far as food inside the cabinets, one full bag of rice, a bowl of fruit, about a half dozen bowls of instant ramen and a bundle of steamed sweet buns. She closed the cabinet and moved to inspect the refrigerator. Inside was a bottle of milk, a twelve pack of bottled green tea, a jar of senzai…

"Oooh," She grabbed the jar of bean jam, and began to immediately hunt for a spoon. It was one of the few self-indulgences she allowed herself. She found what she was looking for hidden away in a drawer just under the cabinets she looked through earlier. Setting the jar on the counter she popped the lid free and dipped the spoon hungrily into the jam, and then slid the spoon into her mouth.

"Oh there you are," Naruto's voice almost made Hinata choke on the jam.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" She forced herself not to turn around. Her heart suddenly in her throat trying to push its way out. "I-I thought you were leaving."

"Uh, me? No, I wasn't leaving." Naruto lied. "I was, just, uh…bidding everyone good luck."

_Oh my god,_ Hinata placed a hand over her heart, hoping to silence it. _All alone… with Naruto…_

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto had walked up and placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever…"

Hinata's face instant turned red and she stepped away, knocking the jar of senzai to the floor.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…" She bent down to pick up the broken pieces of the glass on litter the floor when she ended up pricking her finger instead. "Itai…"

"Here, let me see…" Naruto knelt down and took her finger in his mouth, holding the thin appendage between his teeth while he dug a band aide out of his first aide pouch. Hinata nearly feinted, however she managed to stay conscience while Naruto applied first aide to her wound.

"W-why are you always saving me?" Hinata thought out loud.

"Why didn't you ever approach me?" Naruto answered back. "All that time, when I was alone and sad…when I really…really could've used a friend. How come you never talked to me before? How come I had to find out everything through a letter?" He was shouting, not at her, but at himself. Had he kept his eyes open for a minute he would've been able to see what was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Hinata lowered her head. "I've never been a strong person. Unlike you, a person who would always get stronger from the mistakes he made, I would only get weaker…and weaker. I'm always getting in everyone's way…and I always have to be rescued. I thought that maybe, if I got stronger, and changed that maybe I could one day…one day…"

"Shh…" Naruto pulled her head into his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up…its just…I got your letter and…" He gently pushed back on her shoulders, lightly lifting her chin up with his finger. Tears were pooling beneath her eyes, and he wiped the away with his thumb.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata had leaned into him, her soft tongue happily greeting his. She lightly pushed on his chest, forcing them both to the floor

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion, Hokage's office

Time: Ten minutes after escape.

"Hokage-sama!" Hyuuga Hiashi angrily kicked open the doors to the Tsunade's office. She immediately threw up a hand, signaling that she knew exactly what he was about to say. She'd just spent an hour trying to calm down the Inuzuka's.

"I've been waiting for you." She said, as calmly as she could. "Have a seat." She gestured to the chair she'd placed in front of her desk. Hiashi took a seat, but kept an angry eye on the blond haired woman, unsure if his daughters escape was her doing.

"This is an outrage." Hiashi growled. "I demand that you send out every last-" Again Tsunade held up and hand to stop him.

"This…" She couldn't resist smiling. Personally, she was glad the Hyuuga girl managed to escape death. As a matter of fact had anyone been in her offices when she found out the news they would've seen the celebratory dance she did. "…is all your fault."

"How dare you…" Hiashi slammed his fist against her desk as he rose from his chair. Tsunade simply grinned, completely unafraid to show her joy.

"Like I was saying before you interrupted, if _you_ had been a better father…no, make that if you had been a decent man none of this mess would've happened. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the Inuzuka's, because I honestly believe Hinata-san is a victim of circumstance. A very horrible set of circumstances at that." Tsunade folded her under her chin, hoping Hiashi could see how apathetic she felt about his feelings. "I'm not going to chase her. As a matter of fact as far as I'm concerned, she's still one of my ANBU captains. I had Kakashi and Shikamaru review her case, and what we found, was that the surviving member of her ANBU team, was in fact none other than Hyuuga Kiseichu. I find it very odd that someone who is called the weakest member of the Hyuuga clan defeated a man rated to be one of the highest ranking members, just barely at the middle of the list when compared to Hyuuga family elders, was defeated by someone the entire family dismissed as a joke."

Hiashi sat back down, but silently clenched his fist in anger.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Simply this, since I cannot directly punish you for any of your actions, when and if your daughter ever tries to make contact with me, I'm going to extend to her a full pardon and reinstatement into ANBU, no I think I'll make her one of my personal guards and train her myself. Not only that, but I'm going to make sure that you somehow suffer fourfold for what you put your daughter through. Now get out of my office while I'm still in a good mood."

"You'll regret this outrage." Hiashi's face twitched in anger as stormed out of Tsunade's office.

"Not as much as you will." Tsunade said.


	6. A letter from Shikamaru to the Hokage

ALTERED FROM THOUSAND FOOT CRUTCH: ABSOLUTE

* * *

Shikamaru's poem to Tsunade in regards to Ino

I've tried to hide,

But I can't sleep at night,

Everything I think about

Makes me feel like a perverted version of myself

They tell their lies

And we all synchronize

Look to the sky

Because its almost over

But what we are

Is simply frustrated

Don't talk if you,

Aren't going to tell me the truth

Don't tell me you know

That you got everything under control

We can't have it all

But we can break the fall

This time I'm letting go,

Cause I can't take this anymore

We want the truth,

Give us the absolute

We need, your help

Cause we've got nothing left to lose

Although we've tried

This thing a million times,

Just put me out

Cause I'm on fire…


	7. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow **

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion, Hokage's Office.

Time: 1 day after escape.

Shikamaru was standing in front of the Hokage far sooner than what he had expected. Though by the sheer number of both Jounin's and Chunnin's standing inside the small room, he could tell that it had nothing to do with his part in Hinata's escape. Well, at least the emergency meeting wasn't called to implicate him in anyway. He was thankful that at least the Hokage had waited a day to call the meeting…had it been one day prior they would've been completely screwed.

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems we're missing Shino…" Shizune said.

_Shit!_ Shikamaru cursed, he had forgotten that Shino was supposed to attend the meeting as well. Instead the bug master was out gathering food and supplies for Naruto and Hinata. Quickly he came up with an excuse.

"Shino said he had family issues to deal with and wouldn't be able to come to the meeting." Shikamaru spoke up from the back of the room. "I was going to relay all information to him later on."

"That's fine." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand. Shikamaru did his best to not let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, to the matter at hand, I'm pretty sure everyone has heard about the prison break that happened yesterday." The room was suddenly filled with confused low whispers and gasps of surprised. Shikamaru joined them, not wanting to blow his cover.

"Don't tell me…" Shikamaru faked surprised. Tsunade held up a hand signaling everyone to calm down.

"Calm down, calm down. The person who managed to escape is in fact poses no threat to the village. In fact, if anyone comes into contact with the prisoner, they are to hand her one of these, and nothing else." Tsunade held up a small wrapped scroll.

"Whats that?" One of the other older Jounin asked.

"It's a letter I've personally written asking for negotiations." Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face, eyeing the crowd to discern any adverse reaction.

"Negotiations?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Yes, I'll pardon the people who conspired to free her, and in return Hinata turns herself in and stay in prison until I am able to talk the elder council into giving her a fair, unbiased trial."

"That's bullshit." A chunnin gripped. "Why is she being given special treatment here? Everyone knows a ninja who runs away from their village faces death. No if's, and's or but's. That rule is written in stone, and burned into our brains since birth."

Others either nodded in agreement or added to the noise.

"Shut up." Tsunade growled, resisting the urge to split another one of her expensive desks in half. "There's more to it than her just running away. Right now I'm working on clearing up the matter, and for that I need her to stand trial. So before you go spouting off shit that you don't know anything about remember to keep your opinion silent. I have the final say in this, and I'll handle this as I want to."

"This is what you get when you put women in charge…" Someone griped. In an instant Tsunade's desk was flipped over on its side and flung into the wall above their heads. Shikamaru dove out of the way as the desk came crashing down into the crowd of Jounin and Chunnin's.

"Anyone else have an opinion on the matter?" Silence…no one dared to answer. "Now get the hell out of my office, all of you!"

Shikamaru was one of the first ones to escape. _But at least we won_. He thought to himself. He hadn't expect things to go so well, at least he'd expected the Hokage to sending ANBU after them. Then again, no one knew who the insurgents were in the first place, so he had to be careful in case this was all just an elaborate trap set up to catch them all. He wouldn't allow that. Instead he'd slow the pace down a notch or two, make sure everything was in place. The last thing he wanted was another one of his friends killed.

* * *

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: Early morning, one day after escape.

Naruto work up in a panic. When he had gone to sleep, Hinata had been with him curled up in his arms he had remembered her sleeping soundly there before he too was overcome by the great god of sleep. And now, she was gone.

"Hinata!" He whispered, fearing that someone had discovered him and stolen her away. Her clothes were still laying folded in the neat pile she placed them in the night before… _maybe she just went to the bathroom…_He shook his head as he quickly dressed and armed himself. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere inside the shack.

Naruto flung the door to the shack open and was about to leapt up into the trees when he spotted her. There was a small river parallel to the small safe-house. She was standing naked on top of the water, using her chakra to bring the water up to spiral around her. He leaned up against the doorframe, totally amazed and distracted by her dance. Still keeping the chakra fused water spinning around her; she then went into one of her Jyuuken kata's. He silently watched her, admiring her flexibility, control and determination.

Naruto removed a shuriken from the pouch on his belt and took aim. He hurled the shuriken at half-power, not wanting to hurt her, but still curious at how well she controlled that water shield of hers. The moment the spinning star neared her, she channeled a portion of the chakra infused water up to her left palm, creating a ovular water-shield of sorts.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes opened in surprise as let go all control of the water she had surrounding her body, dropping into the river to hide herself. Naruto rushed to the edge of the river bank, suddenly afraid that she had been swept away. But when he looked down he found her there, looking up at him with embarrassed eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, offering out his hand.

"Yeah," She nodded, looking away. "Could-you…um…not look please."

"Heh, sorry." Naruto turned around and quickly began to shrug off his jacket. "I'll um… I'll make breakfast 'k?" He set his jacket down close to the edge of the river bank and made his way to the shack.

When Hinata entered the shack some ten minutes later, Naruto's orange and black jacket wrapped around her body, a steaming bowl of ramen was sitting on the living room table waiting for her. Naruto was sitting at the table, fervently analyzing the scroll and the odd fork-shaped kunai Kakashi had given him. Despite her current dress, her curiosity overcame her and she knelt behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Is this what Kakashi-sensei gave you yesterday?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "This technique…its weird…" He pointed to a section of the scroll and then picked up the forked kunai and matched up the same markings to it. "there's some secret to this seal here and the technique itself."

Hinata dried off her hands on Naruto's jacket thoroughly before taking the scroll from him and analyzing the writings herself. After a moment, Hinata took the kunai from Naruto and analyzed the seal.

"This technique…" A small but definite smile curled across Hinata's lips. "Its weird, yes but not that much different from Shunshin no jutsu. Although it's a little more complicated as it uses this kunai as a base. The trick to it…" She turned her head to find Naruto's bright blues staring right into hers.

"I'm not any good at Shunshin no jutsu…" He smiled scratching his head. When he opened his eyes again he found Hinata staring at him. Her gaze was fixed somewhere on his face, but he could still whatever it was it was absorbing her full attention. "Hinata?"

"Yes?" She jumped, shaking her head. She began to blush out of embarrassment while picking up where she left off. "The trick to it is simple deciphering this seal. I can do that. Just let me get dressed and we can start training." She handed Naruto back the scroll and kunai and stood up. "Just give me a minute, I'll be right."

* * *

Place: Rooftop overlooking Konoha.

Time: 1 day after escape, mid afternoon.

"So anyway, that's what I have in mind. There's no need telling Naruto or Hinata, since they don't need to be there for our first meeting." Shikamaru took a drag of his cigarette as he finished explaining to Ino, and Chouji his plan to deal with the Hokage's apparent _peace treaty_ as Ino called it.

"I just say we accept." Ino was leaning up against the guard rail of the balcony they were standing on. The high-rise apartment that was Shikamaru's new home now served as their temporary base of operations. It was definitely secure one of the securest places in Konoha. "I doubt the Hokage would be setting up a trap for her if she put the scroll out to everyone."

"I would be careful about it." Chouji sighed. He was staring up at the clouds, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. "What if the scrolls themselves have a tracking seal on them?"

"I already checked, the scroll is plain." Shikamaru put his cigarette out on the railing and sighed deeply.

"Alright, tell you what. I'll place a letter on the Hokage's window telling her to meet us late at night. I'll take Tenten with me and after the meeting we'll report back to you later." Ino pushed herself up upon the railing and turned to jump away.

"Ino wait." Shikamaru seized her wrist. He wanted to talk her out of it but knew better than that. Once the woman set her mind on something she could be very persuasive.

"What?"

"Be safe."

"Who you talking to?" Ino knelt down and kissed Shikamaru on his forehead. "Don't you know? I'm the strongest, sexiest Kunoichi in the village." Without waiting for a response Ino leaned backward, falling away from the apartment and vanishing into the buildings below.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Chouji asked, still staring up into the clouds.

"Ask her what?" Shikamaru feigned ignorance.

"To marry you. Its blatantly obvious that you two would be the perfect match." Chouji joked. "I think it would be nice for you to settle down finally. I wanna be uncle Chouji in the near future."

"Shut up," Shikamaru said as he kicked his friend lightly in the ribs. "I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend yet. Besides, having a relationship right now would be a pain in the ass."

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion, Hokage office.

Time: 1 day after escape, mid-afternoon.

Hiashi was once again standing in the Hokage's office. But this time he had brought his youngest daughter, Hanabi with him. Since she was well on her way to becoming the new successor to the clan he had decided that she indeed needed to follow him around and observe his daily duties. The Hokage was sitting behind her desk still filling out paperwork as they waited in silence for the final member of the meeting to show up.

"Hokage-sama?" Inuzuka Hana walked into the room, minus the three giant ash-grey hounds that usually accompanied her.

"Good, now that you're all here I'm going to tell you both so that you know that it isn't a rumor. Even though both of you are incredibly upset over the absence of Hinata-san's execution, I'm going to be issuing an order to re-evaluate her case which should eventually lead to a conviction of negligence and she'll serve some prison time, be reduce in rank to genin and that'll be the end of it. I'm going to allow you the also sit in on the negotiation process I've initiated with the people who have broken her out of prison. This is so neither of your families can say that I'm showing some sort of favoritism towards her.

"If anything the only reason why I'm even doing this is to piss you off Hiashi. If you think that you aren't liable for anything that's happened with the last few days you're thoroughly mistaken. I personally blame you for this whole mess and the death of the Inuzuka Kiba, and I think the Inuzuka's will agree with me on this, however I think that they believe that by having Hinata executed would have a direct effect on you, but I'm here telling you that it isn't. I've let the Council of Elders handle this, and they completely let the situation get way out of hand. My way is going have this whole thing resolved with a day or two. Now are there any questions or comments?"

"Hokage-sama." Inuzuka Hana surprisingly answered first. "As a representative of the Inuzuka clan, I will comply with your order. However, I must clarify that we Inuzuka's do not hold Hiashi or you liable for Kiba-kun's death. We all firmly believe that Hinata should bear full responsibility for his death. I do not believe that you have any chance to convince us otherwise. We do not bear any harsh feelings towards Hiashi or any other Hyuuga family member. So before you assume that we aren't clear on the matter, we have all the facts that we need to know."

"Is that it?" Tsunade was eyeing her now, not completely sure if it was a good idea to let them know what she had planned.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hana nodded. "I again say, that while we don't approve, we will follow your wishes and commands."

"Good," Tsunade sighed in relief. At least the Inuzuka's wouldn't be giving her any trouble. "Hiashi you have anything?"

"We will comply." Hiashi said, though Tsunade could tell he was hiding something.

"Good. I'll inform you when the negotiations begin." She waved them out of her office.

Inuzuka Hana waited until they were out of earshot before she opened her mouth.

"Hiashi-sama," Hana spoke in a low voice. "I know she's your daughter and all. But I'm going to personally rip that bitches throat out with my bare hands."

"Do as you wish." Hiashi answered.

"Father?" Hanabi tugged on her fathers arm.

"Hanabi, listen carefully and engrave this in your soul. Your sister is a defect, and thus should be erased from the pages of history. She would cause the family to crumble, and we cannot allow that to happen. Put aside the feelings you have for your sister and listen to me. I will not lead you astray."

"Hai," Hanabi nodded, but still couldn't help but wonder if her father was doing the right thing.

* * *

Place: Konoha, alleyway near Ichiraku Ramen restaurant

Time: 1 day after escape Evening.

"Are they here yet?" Tenten asked impatiently.

"No, not yet." Ino sighed from behind the bird-shaped ANBU mask covering her face. The two girls had been patiently waiting for their meeting with the Hokage to begin in the alleyway across from Ichiraku Ramen. Earlier in the day Ino had placed a note on the Hokage's door requesting the meeting. No guards, no tricks just the Hokage and one bodyguard. Hopefully, the scroll Shikamaru had received wasn't a fake, and finally Ino could see some sort of relative peace return to Konoha. She was honestly sick and tired at being at constant ends with other factions vying for supremacy over their humble village. It bothered Ino to the point of frustration, which initially drove her to her current fascination with sake. Especially after that whole _Sasuke_ incident…

"They're coming." Tenten leapt down into the alleyway from her lookout position above.

"You must be the Flower Girl," The Hokage referred to Ino by her current alias as she stepped into the alleyway, Shizune standing just slightly behind her and to the right in case there was an ambush.

"About your terms," Ino cut straight to business. "They're unacceptable."

"What's unacceptable about them?" Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, seemingly made. "I carefully wrote those with what I think were very…"

"We're not going to hand her over." Ino interrupted. "We'll agree to her standing trial, but we fear for her safety. Our leader wishes me to inform you, that if you agree to allowing us to keep custody of her, until the trial is over. It's not that we don't trust you, but it is, the entire reason we are doing this is because we have reason to believe her life wasn't put in the right hands."

"Alright, fair enough." Tsunade reluctantly agreed. "I'll allow you to keep custody of Hyuuga Hinata until she is found either guilty or innocent in her trial."

"I'll inform my leader of the revised terms." Ino turned to leave. "Ja ne,"

"Wait," Tsunade turned to Shizune, who then placed an bag in the center of the alleyway. "I want you to give those to Hinata-san. I promise you nothing in there is tampered with."

"What is it?" Ino kept her distance from the bag, slight gripping the smoke bomb she was keeping hidden under her cloak.

"Just some hygiene supplies, and some treats for Hinata."

"Why?" Ino tilted her head in confusion. Was the Hokage on their side after all?

"Let's just say, that it would bring a really big smile to my face if she were to overcome this incident with her head high. I want her to know that I hold no grudge against her, and I'm doing everything in my power to make sure she'll be treated fairly once this is all over."

"Wakkatemasu." Ino nodded and Tenten carefully maneuvered towards the bag. After a quick check, Tenten nodded that the contents were indeed fine.

"And one more thing." Tsunade said before turning back down the alley. "First, tell that little bastard Naruto that I'm proud of what he's done. Secondly, I'll be here around the same time tomorrow night, with a representative from the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans. They wish to be present for this."

"I'll inform my leader." Ino said as Tenten rejoined her.

"And Ino…" Tsunade grinned, watching as Ino's body froze in shock. "Please use a better alias. A codename like that can easily be dismantled."

* * *

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: 1 day after escape. Evening.

Naruto was on his back laughing as Ino finished relaying her message to the others. They had all gathered at the safe-house earlier while Hinata was teaching Naruto the finer points of shunshin no jutsu. She had blushed when Shino commented that he had never seen her look happier than she did at that one moment.

"There's still a possibility that there might be a trap set." Shikamaru puffed on his cigarette as he rubbed his forehead. "And since she's already figured you out Ino, I'm going to replace you with Sakura."

"No wait," Ino swung at Shikamaru in protest. "I can still handle this. I don't think the Hokage is trying to trap us at all. If anything she's simply going to pardon Hinata just to piss off her father. At least that's what I'm feeling.

"Hey look," Shikamaru seized control of Ino's arm and pulled her close so that their noses touched. "We've already succeeded in breaking one person out of prison. I would rather not have to repeat a variation of that last plan again."

"Dammit Shikamaru," Ino yanked her arm back as she sat back down. "Stop acting like my father. I won't get captured, if anything I'll bring Lee-san and Tenten with me next time just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"No!" Shikamaru was standing, but before he could open his mouth Sakura stepped into.

"Shikamaru, look we all know we gotta be careful. But if its Lee and Tenten going with her she should be fine." Sakura gave Lee a wink, and the energetic clone of Gai-sensei stood up, raising his fist in the air.

"That's right, they will not be able to withstand the barrage of youthful soul." Lee's eye were on fire as he entered a ten minute long tirade about youth and justice. Shikamaru sat back down, just wishing Lee would shut up and quit posing long enough for him .

"Tonikaku," Shino said from behind his dark glasses. "Shikamaru-kun, if Ino is passionate about handle this part of the negotiations let her go. We all aren't here for our own safety. We're here to make sure our friend isn't made into a scapegoat for the Hyuuga clan."

"Shino-san," Hinata looked up Shino with happy eyes. He simply nodded at her.

"Yeah, well I suppose…" Shikamaru readied his rebuttal but Ino spoke over him.

"Yeah that settles it!" She stood up, handing the hygiene bag to Hinata. "Compliments of the Hokage herself. Don't worry we checked it and its all clean."

"Ari-arigato." Hinata smiled as she took the bag into her lap and opened it.

"Alright guys, lets get out of here, and let our princess get some sleep." Ino said and quickly began ushering everyone outside.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura picked up her old teammate by the ear and pulled him aside. "Don't you try to take advantage of that poor girl you understand me?"

"Sakura!" Naruto was about to raise his voice but she clamped her hand over his mouth and pointed a friendly finger in his face.

"Listen to me. This is your chance to make her happy, don't screw it up. I didn't get the chance to tell you this last night cause everything happened so fast." Sakura lowered her hand as soon as she was sure he wasn't going to let out another outburst.

"If you break her heart, I'll kill you." This came from Shino, who was casually eavesdropping on the conversation. Naruto couldn't help but gulp upon seeing the harsh look Shino was giving him.

"Guys…" Naruto whined.

"Oh come on, we're just kidding." Sakura smacked him hard in the shoulder. "Take care." She called as she hurried out the house to catch up to Lee.

"I wasn't." Shino's voice sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

Outside, Ino watched as everyone said goodbye and departed their separate ways back to the inside of the village. She made to wait until Shikamaru stepped out the door of the small shack before stepping out in front of him.

"What now?" He sighed, and Ino responded by giving him a full kiss on his lips.

"That's for being worried about me." She smiled. "Come by tomorrow, I'll make you dinner before I go out."

"Ino," Shikamaru began but she placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"Don't say anything else, or you'll ruin the moment." She gave him a wink and leapt away.

"Well, its about time." Chouji slapped Shikamaru hard on his shoulder.

"Shut up." Shikamaru growled low. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"If Lee is there with her," Chouji said as he followed Shikamaru through the trees and back towards the village. "Nothing will go wrong."


	8. A Letter from Hanabi, to Hinata

ALTERED FROM REGRET by DAKOTA STAR

* * *

Let's not play another game  
Cause we were born in worthless forms  
Who can explain these reasons why?  
You're thinking that is what we deserve  
Thus this setting we can justify  
Who needs mercy? Come and try  
I don't care how you feel  
I just don't wanna let you down  
I can feel my heart burn out….  
No way to escape it  
No time for set-back  
No tears to fall down  
No fears can stop me from this fight  
And heaven only knows if I am a fool.  
Some battles come and fade and go  
But the winner takes it all  
Until it's all said and done  
Nobody knows  
No longer standing face to face  
There's something we can only learn  
Another stable future waiting...  
No way to escape it  
No time for set-back  
No tears to fall down  
No fears can stop me from this fight  
And heaven only knows if I'm a fool


	9. Cloud Connected

Cloud Connected 

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: 2 days after escape. Midnight Hour.

Hinata had finally managed to pry herself free of Naruto's grip again when he rolled over onto his back and opened his mouth. He was snoring again. Not that it bothered her; no, in fact she thought he looked very cute despite the loud noises vibrating in his nostrils. She quietly tip-toed out of the shack promising to him with a gentle kiss on his cheek that she wouldn't be out for long. Though she had spent almost a full two days alone with Naruto she still couldn't get over the butterflies he unknowing placed in her stomach. She could fight them for the most part, but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep from doing something embarrassing. She'd already kissed him once. Something she'd been dying to do since she was a young girl. To be wrapped up in his arms like a precious stuff toy was a dream she did not wish to wake from.

But there was something wrong. She couldn't place her finger on it, but it there was something deep inside the pit of her stomach and chest that burned. No, that was a lie. She knew exactly what it was. The loss of her child weighed heavily on her shoulders more so than being known as the Hyuuga family failure. _The Defect_, which was her fathers lovely nickname for her. So instead of sharing her pain and suffering she held it inside, focusing all the pain and sadness in her on his training, helping him to learn the technique Kakashi-sensei had said would help him. For that…maybe she could earn the right to be saved by Naruto.

Hinata wanted nothing more than to be worthy of all trouble she was putting her friends through. She was tired of being in the way. Always the one being saved by others. Sick and tired of being a screw up. _This…this is how he felt too…back then…_She thought to herself. But the difference between her and Naruto was he had the power and ability and the gift to change and believe in himself. All she had was the power to hate herself, and in the end, she made no progress. Abandoned, and alone, Hinata firmly believed that the gods were punishing her for being so weak. She briefly glanced back at Naruto, and revived an old pact with herself.

"Today, is the day I change. For good." She whispered aloud. With a new look of determination on her face she made her way to the living room and snatched the scroll and forked kunai from where they sat off the table and made her way outside. Luckily for her, the moon was out in full force. She made her way to the edge of the river and sat down, letting her feet dangle freely over the edge. She over the scroll again, hoping to find a secret to unlocking the strange jutsu's hidden power…

After an hour of going over and analyzing the scroll with the help of her Byakugan, she found it. Her new path to self confidence and happiness was now lay open before her. She made a promise to herself again, there, that before the sun rose the next morning, Naruto would have a new jutsu to add to his already powerful and growing arsenal. And this time, no one would say Hyuuga Hinata got in the way.

* * *

Place: Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant

Time: 2 days after escape. Early morning

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Hyuuga Hinata smiled as she stepped through the curtains to Ichiraku Ramen, one of the top rated ramen restaurants in not only the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but the entire Fire Country. It had been a long time since Tenten had seen the youngest Hyuuga heir. She had grown out her raven black hair down to her waist, separated into two individual ponytails that lightly swept across her back when she walked. She wore a smaller version of the Konohagakure Jounin vest, wrapped around her stomach was a single layer of white bandages. Her right arm was covered from her wrist to her toned bicep with a layer of black bandage, while her left arm had a single layer of white bandage from her wrist to her elbow. She also wore a light grey skirt over her dark blue spandex leggings. Her Konohagakure forehead protector was securely fastened to her belt and left hanging off her hip.

"H-Hanabi-chan?" Tenten smiled, genuinely happy to see the youngest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. "Its been awhile, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," Hanabi took a seat next to Tenten. "Considering what's happened lately…" The young woman forced a smile to her lips as she took a menu into her hands.

"Yes, that whole incident involving your sister, Kiba and her husband and now that prison break…" Tenten picked up a pair of chopsticks as Ayame placed a steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of her.

"Yes…" Hanabi sighed. "I know my father never cared much for her, and he's extremely blind to the actual progress she's made…this whole thing is confusing for me. It's like what do I do? Side with my father, who I've been raised to believe is in no way fallible, and has taken upon himself to personally train me to be his heir…or give up everything in favor of my sister, who's been ostracized her entire life by the man whom she wants to please more than anything." Hanabi placed her hands on either sides of her head.

"It's gotta be tough on the entire family." Tenten placed a caring hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I wonder how Neiji's taking this."

"Oh, Ne-sama is doing his best to stay neutral. He doesn't approve of the methods my father was using to _fix_ my sisters _problems…_But he also doesn't like the fact that she did not have enough pride as a Hyuuga, or even a woman to stand up for herself."

"And how do you feel?"

"Personally?" Hanabi sighed. "If I saw my sister right now, I'd give her a big hug and tell her to come home. That I miss her, and that she should try to talk to father somehow…tell him what she feels and maybe he'll listen."

"He's never liked her though." Tenten slurped her ramen. "Remember the time I came over to pick Neiji up for a early mission? I don't think he was around but he was screaming at her about something. I can't remember what is was, but it had happened just before her wedding…"

"You must be talking about the day she actually stood up to him." Hanabi ordered a bowl of Udon as she wiped her eyes.

"Wait," Tenten's eyes were almost falling out of her head as she paused to face the youngest Hyuuga. "She actually stood up to her father?"

"Well, yes…sort of…" Hanabi picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to twirl them randomly between her fingers. "My father had just told her of her marriage to Kurono-sama, and she protested immediately. She told him that she was waiting for some else. For that Uzumaki boy."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, that's him. I don't really understand why he was so upset with her over it. Called him a demon…after that he wasn't the same. I mean every now and again he used to at least talk to her during dinner, but after that…he wouldn't allow her to eat with the rest of the family."

"Poor girl…" Tenten was suddenly not very hungry.

"I know. I used to skip dinner sometimes to eat with her. But its not my father is a bad man…he can't be." Hanabi was in tears now, laying her head on the counter even before her meal arrived.

"Look, hey you really want to see your sister?" Tenten kept her voice low. Though she trusted Hanabi, she didn't know who else would be listening. Hanabi nodded her head gently. "Don't worry, just leave it to me k?"

* * *

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: 2 days after escape early morning.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted Naruto with a smile that morning as she set down a bowl of rice on the table. That morning she was dressed in nothing more than a plain black tank top, courtesy of one Haruno Sakura, and a pair of form fitting spandex shorts that extended down to just above her knees.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Naruto yawned. He sleepily watched the back of Hinata's long, pale slender legs disappear into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink today? Tea or juice?" She peeked her head out of the kitchen, giving Naruto a seductive smile.

"Tea is fine," Naruto answered and wrinkled his brow as Hinata set a steaming cup of tea next to his bowl and then took her place at the table across from him and began to eat. "Hinata?"

"Yes?" She paused in the motion of moving rice from her chopsticks to her mouth. A small grain of rice had stuck to the bottom of her lip.

"I don't mean to be mean but why are you so cheerful today?"

"Because," She answered happily. "I'm got to make you breakfast."

"Huh?" Naruto stared down at his rice bowl confused. He was about to ask her _why_ when he suddenly remembered the reason why he decided to break her out of prison in the first place. He'd promised himself to pull his own head out of fourth point of contact and initiate something of a relationship with her while he had the chance. He thought back to his childhood, back before Sasuke left the village seeking the power promised to him by Orochimaru. She was shy and strange back then. But she had done something short of amazing, by dispelling the self doubt that had reared its head before his fight with Neiji. And even further back after his two year journey with Jaraiya, when he first saw her then, he failed to notice what a great beautiful flower she had blossomed into. But then again his focus was on so many other things. Important things…

"It doesn't have a odd smell does it?" Hinata's voice snapped him from his thoughts. He hadn't realized she was watching him and that wonderful smile of hers was beginning to fade away. It was then he realized that he did not like that sad look on her face. She was a thousand times more stunning when she smiled.

"No, I was just wondering…" Naruto picked up his chopsticks and rice bowl and moved to the other side of the table to join her. "How come that beautiful girl across the table isn't sitting next to me?"

The bow tumbled out of her hands and spilled steaming hot rice into her lap. She ignored the pain from the burning rice partially because she was too busy being shocked by Naruto's words. It was if the one moment in her entire life she'd been waiting for had finally arrived and she had come at a loss for words.

"B-beautiful?"

"Hey, careful!" Naruto wiped at her legs, his fingers brushing lightly against her soft velvet skin.

"Sumimasen!" Hinata panicked as she brushed the rice off of her legs. "I'll…I'll clean this up." She bowed as she stood up, but Naruto seized her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it later." He adjusted her so she fit comfortably in his arms and began feeding her. "You know, I always wanted to tell you thanks."

"Thanks?" Hinata asked as she eyed him shyly. Though she was definitely enjoying being held in Naruto's arms she still felt somewhat slightly embarrassed. "For what?" She began pressing her index fingers together, a classic sign of nervousness for her.

"Before I was going to fight Neiji four years ago, I remember this dark, timid, weird girl who made a loser feel like he could actually make first place." He set his chopsticks down on the table, and lifted her chin up gently with his finger. "Too bad that boy was too big of an idiot to-"

Hinata pressed her lips against his, making that the second time she'd cut him off from saying something prophetic. He reminded himself to scold her for that later. He set her on her back as she took one of his hands and guided it down inside her shorts. She spread her legs slightly as he began to gently massage her groin, making her nether regions burn with desire. His other hand slipped behind her neck, cradling her as her hands latched onto his hair like a dog on a fresh bone.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shino's stone cold voice froze Naruto in place.

"Shino!" Hinata shrieked and pushed Naruto away and darted into the bedroom.

"Naruto," Shino spoke in a low, evil voice as he lifted one of his arms, a nice sized colony shot out of his sleeve and latched onto Naruto's ankle like a noose. "I told you I'd kill you if…"

"Dude, call them off! Call them off! I wasn't taking advantage of her I swear to god!" Naruto shook with fear as he swiped at the infestation crawling around his leg. "Please don't kill me, for the love of god please don't kill me!"

* * *

Place: Yamanaka Flower shop, second floor

Time: 2 days after escape, NOON

Ino had just finished setting the table when Shikamaru came through the flower shop entrance and waved hello.

"Hey there," Ino smiled. "Come in, I'll be there in just a minute." She disappeared into the kitchen as Shikamaru slid out of his zori and took at seat at the table. Ino returned a second later with two steaming plates of yakisoba in her hands.

"How's your mom, I haven't seen her in a long while." Shikamaru asked as he placed his hands together to bless his meal.

"Oh, mom got sick last month. So she's been resting until she gets better." Ino quickly blessed her meal before digging in.

They ate in silence together until their meal was finished. Ino stood to take Shikamaru's plate away, but he stopped her when he lightly placed his hand over hers.

"Listen, Ino. Is there anyway I can talk you out of this meeting?"

"Absolutely not. Like I said, I'm not doing this with my safety in mind. It's for Hinata whose been a very good friend to all of us, and I'm also doing this more for Kiba, because lord knows he would be there up front himself."

"What if I told you I had a bad feeling about this…?" Shikamaru looked up at her with genuine worry pasted across his face.

"Come, follow me." Ino set her plate down and pull Shikamaru up to his feet. She lead him up to the rooftop of her building. There, she pointed up to the clouds floating idly in the sky. "You what your problem is Shikamaru?"

"No…"

"You're problem is that you're too serious. I mean everyone knows your lazy but I haven't seen you relax since Asuma-sensei died." Shikamaru tried to look away but she took hold of his face and pointed it skywards. "Look, you see those clouds in the sky?"

"What about them?"

"I often wonder what it is you find so fascinating about them. What is it about the clouds up there that puts you at ease?"

"They're free to do whatever they wish." Shikamaru stared up at the clouds, trying to remember how long it had been since he took time to actually stare up into the sky. He reached in his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes, but Ino slapped them away.

"I want you to quit." Ino said.

"B-but I smoke them to-"

:"I know why you smoke them. They remind me so much of Asuma-sensei too. But I think its time we put that behind us. You haven't been the same since you picked up his habit, and I think its really admirable that you still use his knives and smoke in his honor…I want to watch the clouds with you, spend some more time and really get to know you." Ino placed her hands behind her back as she went searching for the fallen pack of cigarettes. "I'll make you a promise. When I come back from this meeting tonight, you gotta stop smoking and spend more time with me. Deal?"

"Umm…" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, slightly confused. "Sure,"

"Good." Ino said as she picked up the pack of smokes and placed it in his hands. "There, you can still hold onto them. Just don't smoke them. I don't want to kiss an ash tray…"

* * *

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: Late night just before meeting with Hokage

Tenten leapt faster as she made her way to the safe-house, Hyuuga Hanabi in tow.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hanabi asked sheepishly. For a brief moment Hanabi looked almost like her older sibling.

"Yeah, its fine." Tenten giggled. "You want to see your sister right? I'm sure they'll allow it."

Hanabi smiled back as Tenten navigated her way through the dense forest and finally up to the safe-house. Inside the small shack Tenten could hear the voices of her friends.

"Just wait here, okay?" Tenten said before stepping inside. "Hello, sorry I'm late." She waved as the group turned to welcome her.

"Oh my god, Tenten, what took you so long?" Sakura asked from her spot next to Lee. Tenten quickly wondered how long the two had been seeing each other. To her knowledge Sakura didn't even liked Lee.

"I got a surprise for Hinata." She smiled at her friend who was trying to hide herself in the back corner of the room.

"For me?" Hinata tilted her head in wonder.

"Yeah. But before I bring her in…"

"Bring her in?" Shino, who had been keeping a close eye on the distance between Naruto and Hinata, raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me you brought somebody here."

"Its okay, its' only Hanabi." Tenten waved her hands. "She said she missed you and well, I couldn't just…."

"You idiot!" Ino shouted and made for the front door.

"Um…" Hanabi stepped back in surprise as the group spilled out of the shack. "My sister? Where's my sister?"

"What are your intentions?" Shino asked in a cautious voice.

"I just want to see her." Hanabi, lowered her head. "I know things are very tough for her right now and I want to see if she's okay with my own eyes. I promise I won't say anything about this location, but you gotta understand…"

"Hanabi?" Hinata froze as she eyed her sister.

"Ne-sama," Hanabi opened her arms and ran forward. She almost made it to her sister, when Ino seized her by the arm and yanked the younger Hyuuga sibling away.

"You really are stupid you know that." Ino growled holding up the explosive note.

"Note as dumb as you guys." Hanabi let an evil smile flow across her lips. "You all are surrounded,"

"Bull-" Naruto started to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth over twenty armed members of the Hyuuga clan stepped out from behind trees, rocks and even leap out of the river parallel to the safe house. "Shit…"

"Everyone spread out! Naruto, take the princess out of here and head to the rabbit hole." Shikamaru was barking orders as the forest began to swarm with Hyuuga clan family members

"I'll cover you." Shino raised his arms and release a swarm of bugs to the air.

"Let's go!" Naruto seized Hinata by her wrist before she could protest and darted for the wood-line. Five Hyuuga chunins dropped out of the canopy to block their path.

"Going somewhere?" One had begun to ask, but a well placed foot to his face silenced him. The clone then engaged the remaining chunnins, dispatching them quickly before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wait, Naruto-kun." Hinata dug her heels into the dirt as she tried to pull herself free.

"What? We gotta escape. I can't let them hurt you." Naruto tugged on her arm, signaling her to continue ahead.

"But that scroll, I need it to complete that jutsu." She whined. "Please, Naruto. I'm not going to run away while my friends die. I'm a shinobi too remember?"

Hanabi easily twisted free from Ino's grip and the young blond leapt backward, drawing a Kunai up from her holster.

"Ino, get out of here!" Shino called as his bugs continue to defend against the Hyuuga surprise attack.

"Nah, this bitch's got me pissed." Ino spun the kunai in her hand and took a stance.

"Get out of the way." Hanabi stood straight up. "You're not who I'm after."

"Tough luck," Ino spat.

"You'll regret this." Hanabi spread her legs evenly as she opened up into an unusual Jyuuken stance. Her right arm was raised above her head slightly, while her left arm floated just barely in front of her stomach.

Ino had never seen Neiji, or Hinata use the awkward looking stance before. She quickly recalled the fight between Neiji and Hinata years ago, and if there was any truth to the rumor that Hinata's younger sister was just as good as Neiji…then she would have to avoid close combat.

"You're taking to long!" Hanabi growled and inched forward, promptly vanishing from sight. A half second later Ino manage to barely dodge the open palm strike that had been aimed at her heart. She slashed upwards, missing Hanabi by mere inches as the young heir dodged to her left. Ino leapt backward and placed her kunai in her mouth. She only had one shot for her mind control jutsu to work, and if she was going to….

Shikamaru had defeated another Hyuuga family member, when the battlefield fell silent. Hearing nothing but his heart pounding in his ears, he spun around to quickly survey the battle and get a hold on the entire situation. Shino was covering for Tenten as she summoned up multiple weapons from two scrolls and flung them into the trees. Lee was darting in and out of their attackers, clearing a path for Chouji to grow his fists to three times their size and swing his limbs around like a powerful set of baseball bats. He was suddenly curious as to why he suddenly couldn't hear anything. At first he believed he was caught up in some sort of genjutsu…but that couldn't be it. He had set wards in place and there was no way…

….and then he heard it. He strained his ears as his eyes searched the field for the one person he forgot to account for…

"Ino!" Shikamaru dove for her body, pushing her out the way as one of the Hyuuga jounins exploded from the ground beneath her.

"Thanks," Ino grunted as she finally bounced back up to her feet.

"Careful," Shikamaru quickly form a seal with his hands, his shadow enlarging and stretching to create a dark wall in front of the two.

"Why are you protecting her?" Hanabi barked from behind Shikamaru's shadow wall. She drew a kunai with a explosive tag attached. "She's worthless as a shinobi. The Hokage has already deemed it necessary to get rid of her. So why stop nature from taking its course?"

"And you call yourself her sister." Shikamaru Ino to move to his right side.

"I do. And I love her very much. However the family has deemed her defective and she must be dealt with. If you guys surrender now, I can overlook that you all were here." Hanabi tossed the kunai into the shadow wall.

"That wouldn't make us very good friends now would it?" Shikamaru ducked his head as the kunai whipped through over head. Under his breathe he muttered "Stupid bitch."

He gave the motion for Ino to move and formed his shadow wall into giant hand…

Just as a massive explosion erupted from behind him. He immediately dropped to the ground, covering his head as dirt and flying debris scattered everywhere. _Damn bitch set off the tags we hid earlier…damn Hyuuga eye!_ Shikamaru growled to himself. He quickly climbed back up to this feet, to find Hanabi standing three feet away. Her body bowed low to the ground and her arms extended. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he recognized the stance.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Hanabi shot forward, and then time for Shikamaru slowed again. He wouldn't be able to dodge the attack in time. Hanabi was just as fast as Neiji…just like the rumors he'd heard. He raised his arms to defend himself, knowing full well that it would do nothing to lessen the effect of the blows he was about to take. He shut his eyes as time began to pick up again and prepared himself to the world of pain he was about to journey to…

…but after what seemed like forever he felt nothing. Reluctantly opening one of his eyes, Shikamaru's world shattered. Somehow, Ino had managed to switch places with him. By the time it had registered she had already received all sixty-four hits of Hanabi's lighting quick jutsu.

"Dammit! Ino!" Shikamaru reached out for her, just as Hanabi finished up. Ino flew back, landing flatly on her back. Shikamaru dove for her as fast as he could, but by the time he moved it was already too late. Hanabi had already pounced on her body and drew back her arms, lightly tapping Ino on the forehead. Ino's body stiffen and began to shake violently as blood began to leak from her nose, mouth and ears.

"One down," Hanabi turned to Shikamaru with a half grin. "six more to go."


	10. A letter from Hinata to Naruto

Cold am I,

I'm beside myself,

Because there's no one else,

Have I grown so blind?

Only god could save you

If you knew your way to the light

So fly away

And leave me behind

Just stay awake

There's nowhere to hide

Frail and dry

I could lose it all

But I cannot recall

It's all wrong

Don't cry

Clear away this hate

And we can start to make it alright

So fly away

And leave it behind

Return someday

With red in your eyes

I see you

Cause you won't get out of my way

I hear you

Cause you won't quit screaming my name

I feel you

Cause you won't stop touching my skin

I need you

They're coming to take you away


	11. Declaration

**Short Chapter, due to this being the end of part1 part2 will be up sometime this weekend**

* * *

Place: Konoha, alleyway near Ichiraku Ramen restaurant

Time: 2 day after escape Evening.

"Okay, now they're late." Tsunade folded her arms across her chest as she angrily tapped her foot against the pavement.

"This doesn't bode well." Spoke Hyuuga Neiji, the representative sent by the Hyuuga clan for the nights arranged negotiations. He looked up at the half moon dangling eerily in the sky.

"Screw this." Hana spat as she turned to leave. "I'm not playing these crazy little games. I'll just track them down and kill every last one of them in my brothers name."

"You'll do no such thing." Neiji stepped in front of Hana, his arms crossed underneath his robes.

"Funny, I thought your family wanted her dead too. I'm only doing the family a favor."

"You do not understand the entire situation. I do not believe Hinata-sama was at fault. However I do believe she needs to be punished for breaking our laws. For that, I'll find her and bring her back, but I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on her for any other reason." Neiji narrowed his eyes as the veins under skin began to grow around his eyes.

"Just whose side are you on?"

"My own."

"Stop it both of you." Tsunade sighed. "The only thing I want is to bring this situation to a close before something else horrible…" A bright light, followed seconds later by a resounding _BOOM!_ Lit up the night sky. "Shit!" Tsunade cursed under her breath.

The residents of Konoha began to spill out into the streets, staring up at the magnificent light in the sky.

"That's the signal." Hana gleamed happily.

"Signal? What signal?" Tsunade's eyes widened in confusion.

"Heh, See you." Hana waved as she jumped away.

"Neiji," Tsunade turned angrily to the young Hyuuga clan member.

"I fear, that things are going to get a lot worse." Neiji sighed.

* * *

Place: Unknown Location deep within Konohagakure Forest

Time: Late night just before meeting with Hokage

Hinata had just finished convincing Naruto to let her fight, when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and dove for cover. Seconds later the explosion resulting from the chain reaction of exploding tags laid prior as booby traps began to ring violently in her ears. She pushed herself up, more determined now that ever to not allow another one of her friends to sacrifice themselves. Not allowing Naruto to protest her departure she focused on the scroll and kunai she'd left behind in the shack and summoned herself there.

Naruto blinked in amazement as one second Hinata was pushing herself up to stand, and then the next gone. It wasn't shunshin no jutsu, he was sure. He lightly scratched the back of his neck confused, not sure of what to make of the situation. He quickly jumped to his feet, dashing back to the smoldering battlefield to hopeful drag the girl back to the next safe house with him.

* * *

"You alright?" Sakura lifted Lee from the rumble of tree branches and lumber.

"It's nothing." The bobbed haired, bushy-eyed student of Maito Gai flashed her a smile as she threw her arm around his shoulder.

"Well, at least we know the trap worked." She joked. She quickly scanned the battlefield once, to see if anyone else was seriously injured but a firm hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright." Shino said, though happy about their survival of the explosion, something else seemed to be bothering him. "Where's everyone else?"

"I'm here," Chouji stumbled into view, carrying an injured Tenten on his shoulder. "I found her trapped under some trees. Nothing fatal, but she'll have a headache in the morning."

"The others?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Naruto and Hinata should be on their way to the other safe house," Shino knelt down as a small swarm of bugs flew up into his sleeve. "I've lost a lot of bugs…" He said sadly.

"Ino and Shikamaru?" Chouji wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Sakura shook her head. Chouji handed Tenten to Shino and began to take off in search of his friends.

"Don't," Shino raised his hand in front of Chouji's chest. "They'll meet up with us at the safe house. I'm sure of it."

"What if they're injured?" Chouji asked, doing his best to keep his emotions in check. "I can't just leave them."

"I'll look for them." A familiar dull voice spoke from above. In unison they all turned to see Hatake Kakashi wave hello. "Sorry I'm late. I was busy with other things."

"Sensei?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "A-are you …?"

"Remember what I said?" Kakashi dropped down from the trees and patted Sakura on the head. "Those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. I don't necessarily believe in the way you guy go about things, but I do understand your cause. That alone is enough. Go find Naruto, I'm pretty sure he's worried about you guys."

"Right," Chouji said solemly.

"Don't worry Chouji." Kakashi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll bring them to you. Now hurry, before all of you are spotted."

* * *

As the flame of the fire caused by the explosion cast multiple shadows around the battlefield, Shikamaru stalled for time. His chakra levels were low, and his emotional state was beginning to work against him. He needed to calm down, and gather up enough chakra to get revenge for Ino…

"Give up," Hanabi said, almost pleading. He couldn't tell if she was being sincere or just condescending. He drew both of his trench knives, another memento of Sarutobi Asuma, into his hands.

"Too late," Shikamaru was glaring at her.

"Why protect her? I don't understand your motives at all."

"You don't need to," Shikamaru finally managed to channel enough chakra into the trench knives, extending the range of the blade an extra couple of inches. "But if you can answer this one question of mine I promise I won't kill you."

"Question?" Hanabi raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I'll entertain this. I'll answer your question."

"What is the flaw of the most powerful family in Konoha?" Shikamaru inched forward, hoping the Hyuuga heiress would take the bait.

"I can't answer that." Hanabi lowered herself ready to perform another Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. "It's a family secret."

"Well let me rephrase the question for you," A clone Shikamaru had made leapt out of the pile of burning trees and slashed for the Hyuuga girl's neck. She dodged easily, dispelling the clone and shooting forward faster than what Shikamaru's eyes could catch.

"Nice try," Hanabi smiled as her target crumpled to the ground.

"I should say the same to you." Shikamaru spoke from behind her.

"You…" Hanabi attempted to turn and show her palm into Shikamaru's face, but suddenly found herself unable to move.

"I'll ask again, how come the Hyuuga family who has probably the most powerful eye in all the land…is the most blind?" Shikamaru forced Hanabi to turn around to face him. A look of horror spread across her face as she suddenly remembered his specialty jutsu. "I'll answer for you. It's because your family is so busy looking in every direction that you never have the time to see exactly what's in front of you. Out of all you, only Hinata sees perfectly. Your sister isn't defective. No, she may not be as strong as you. Or even a genius like Neiji. But a long time ago, there was a time when we were called the Rookie nine. You should remember, we were all able to beat the odds placed against us. Even your sister did her best back then and honestly impressed a bunch of people.

"You see, I'm not breaking the law because I'm trying to change things, or make a statement. I'm breaking the law because a long time ago I watched a young girl carry a heavy burden on her shoulders as her own family watched on and laughed at her. Even you, you shouldn't be fighting on your fathers side. Its your sister who you should be strong for. Instead of trying to kill her, why not try to strengthen her."

"Shut up," Hanabi spat. "I don't need you preaching to me, if you're going to kill me hurry it up."

"If you insist," Shikamaru brought his arm back and went for a quick kill, but a strong arm stopped his thrust.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kakashi spoke into Shikamaru's ear. "That isn't you."

"Doesn't matter," Shikamaru hissed, recovering over his initial shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to get here early to shadow you guys for a bit. Make sure nothing got out of hand."

"Well too late for that." He nodded to the corpse laying a few feet away. "Ino's dead, and I'm pissed."

"Don't," Kakashi warned. "I understand what you're doing, and I'll support you as best I can, but I cannot allow you to kill her. The problems that will cause…"

"Fine," Shikamaru resigned himself, and forced Hanabi to knock herself out. "I won't kill her. But I will make her pay for Ino."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata was surprised to find the copy-ninja hefting Ino's body over his shoulder.

"You should get out of here," He told her flatly.

"Ino-san, is she…?" Kakashi shook his head, and Hinata's hands went to her face.

"No…" She began to sob. "Not again…"

"Listen, there isn't much time for you to grieve. Has Naruto learned that new jutsu yet?" She shook her head no. "Listen, this is important. Make sure he learns that jutsu and fast. Things are about to get out of control real fast."

"But…" Hinata glanced behind Kakashi's form and spotted someone crouched over a fallen body. "My sister…"

"Hinata," Shikamaru's voice came from behind Kakashi. "Get out of here. I'll catch up and explain everything later." A second past before he added "Please."

"Hai," She hugged the scroll and kunai Kakashi had given her, and took off back in the direction of Naruto.

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion, Hokage's office

Time: one hour after explosion.

"Shizune, has anyone reported anything yet?" Tsunade asked as she stared out her window overlooking Konoha.

"Nothing, ANBU teams are still searching the-" The door to the Hokage's office was kicked open, and in walked Shikamaru, one body over his shoulder and dragging another in his hands.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade spun around as she noticed his reflection in the window.

"We tried to do this peacefully," He said, carefully lowering Ino's body to the ground. "But since you want to do things this way, then we have no other choice."

"Oh, god what happened to?" Shizune made for Ino's body, but Shikamaru raised a bloodied fist at her.

"There used to be eleven of us. Now there's only six." He said miserably. Shikamaru opened his hand, and out fell two small round balls. It wasn't until they didn't bounce that Tsunade realized that they weren't balls…they were eyes. "We're no longer asking for Hinata to be pardoned. It doesn't matter anymore. What we want now, is Hyuuga Hiashi's eyes…no…I want his head. You have until tomorrow morning to deliver, and if you don't, expect consequences." He flung Hanabi's limp body across the room and then turned to leave, not allowing the women to see the tears in his eyes.

"Shikamaru, wait dammit." Tsunade rushed out the door to follow him. She found him still walking slowly down the hallway, ignoring her. "Don't be stupid,"

"I'm not stupid," Shikamaru shouted back, lifting a single cigarette into his mouth. "I'm a ninja."


	12. Naruto's reply to Hinata

**For all of those who have left reviews, Negative and positive alike just wanna say thanks **

**I really hope that this fic, when it ends, is something you will come back and read again. It's probably gonna be my last entry here of as I think after this people are going to hate me...oh well D**

* * *

I'm missing your bed,

I never sleep

Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak,

And this bottle of beast

Is taking me home

I'm cuddling close

To blankets and sheets

But you're not alone, and you're not discreet

Make sure I know who's taking you home.

I'm reading your note over again

There's not a word that I comprehend,

Except when you signed it

"I will love you always and forever."

Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs

And sit alone and wonder

How you're making out

But as for me,

I wish that I were anywhere with anyone, making out….with you

I'm missing your laugh

How did it break?

And when did your eyes begin to look fake?

I hope you're as happy as you 're pretending.

I am alone

In my defeat I wish I knew you were safely at home

I'm missing your bed

I never sleep

Avoiding the spots where we'd have speak, and

This bottle of beast is taking me home.

Your hair, it's everywhere.

Screaming infidelities

And taking it so well.


	13. Art of Breaking part 1

**I don't normally do this, but if you want a happy ending for this story go ahead and vote and I might...maybe...make this all sunshine and bow flowers at the end.**

* * *

The Art of Breaking part 1

Place: Hyuuga residence

Time: 1 hour after explosion.

"Hyuuga-sama!" The messenger pulled opened the door to the room Hyuuga Hiashi was currently using to entertain the Inuzuka women. They'd been patiently awaiting Hanabi to return with the news of a mission complete. Hiashi lifted his head as he eyed the messenger. He recognized him as Namiashi Raido.

"What is it, I'm entertaining a guest." Hiashi growled.

"The Hokage requests your presence…" Raido began, but Hiashi raised a hand to silence him  
"That old cow…" Hiashi slowly rose to his feet. "Forgive me Hana-san, but I must go visit the old bat in her tower. I will be awhile."

"But Hyuuga-sama, the Hokage…"

"Enough," Hiashi waved his hand at Raido dismissively. "Tell the Hokage I'm on my way to her office.

"But Hyuuga-sama, she's not at her office." He finally managed to say. Both Hiashi and Hana focused their attention on him now. "She's currently giving emergency treatment to your daughter…"

"Hanabi!" Hiashi pushed Raido out of his way as he hurried off, still in his night robes to the hospital.

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Emergency Room

Time: 1hour 15 minutes after explosion.

Hanabi awoke to darkness…complete and utter darkness. She raised her hands to her face, finding a thin layer of bandages had been wrapped around her face, namely her eyes. Had something happened to her eyes while she was knocked out? The last thing she remembered was getting trapped by Shikamaru's shadow and…

"Hanabi!" Her fathers voice called out to her as a door opened to her right. She turned her head in the direction of the noise straining her ears to hear.

"Father?" She asked weakly. Frantic footsteps followed as soon strong arms embraced her in a hug. Whoever was hugging her definitely smelled like her father.

"Hanabi…" She could feel his tears soak into her shoulder. "Why? My precious daughter…"

"Father, I'm fine." She reassured. "I wasn't able to get to her this time, but I won't fail you a second time. As soon as these bandages are removed…" Silence. Dead, foreboding silence that often told of something awful. Suddenly Hanabi's hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Oh god," She breathed and began to claw at the bandages around her face.

"No, stop. The doctors say they were far too damaged to repair…"

"No, no…he didn't…" Hanabi pushed herself away from her father. Fear vibrated through her palms as she felt the last bits of the bandages being peeled away….and then nothing. Everything was still dark, and though she blinked her eyelids multiple times she felt nothing. Could see nothing but the darkness she'd woken up to. "That…that son of a bitch!" She screamed over and over again. She wanted to cry, wanted to feel her own tears stream down her face and suddenly realized that she could do nothing but breath….

"Hanabi!" Hiashi called out to his daughter as the Jounin doctors pulled him away from his screaming daughter. She began to her arms flail about miserably knocking over medical equipment and anyone who attempted to seize her arms to calm her down.

Hanabi continued to roll around erratically in her bed, and then suddenly froze. She turned her head in the direction of her father as if suddenly realizing something far more important than her own eyes.

"Father," She called out, her hands searching him out. "I can still fight for you…I can still be your heir…don't…please don't abandon me…"

Tsunade watched the entire ordeal happen at a distance. Hiashi had rushed into his daughter room against her warning. She hadn't the chance to tell Hanabi her predicament. But stubborn Hiashi wouldn't listen, and so Tsunade let him go. The trauma Hanabi would've initially received probably would have been less severe if Tsunade had the time to explain to her about her eyes. She watched, with no satisfaction whatsoever as the young Hyuuga heir went first into shock, and then several violent outbursts of long, sorrowful screams. When at last the Jounins managed to sedate Hanabi and pull her sobbing father out of the room, Tsunade then chose that time to drop probably even more bad news on the aging Hyuuga Clan leader.

"Hiashi, I know this isn't a good time for you," Tsunade wanted to place a comforting hand on the mans shoulder. As much as she felt god was punishing him, and doing a damn good job of it, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for him. Hanabi had been his pride and joy. The one he'd personally chosen to succeed to the throne of the Hyuuga…and now she was worthless. Without her sight, more importantly without her Byakugan, she was now worthless. A fate for more punishing to a shinobi than death. At least in death, a shinobi could still inspire people.

"Who did this?" The elder Hyuuga shook as he clenched his fist so hard that his nails began to slowly cut through his skin. "I know you know. Give me the names…."

"They want your head next Hiashi." Tsunade said bitterly. "Your daughter killed Yamanaka Ino, and in turn had her eyes carved out. They're demanding your head and are promising to do things far worse than this. So tell me Hiashi, do you still intend to get in my way of doing things or are you going to send your entire clan down a path of destruction…"

"Out of my way…" Hiashi wasn't listening anymore to anything anymore. HE pushed past the Hokage and made way to leave but not before two armed ANBU members stepped in front of him to block his path.

"You're just going to abandon her too? Just like Hinata?" Tsunade hoped her words would cut through Hiashi stone cold heart and maybe he might come to his senses.

"The Hyuuga clan, has no place for defects…or anyone without the kekkei genkai…" He paused, and then turned to face the Hokage to painfully add. "Hyuuga Hanabi is now dead. I will avenge my daughter and restore honor to my clan."

Hanabi froze as she heard the words escape her fathers lips. The Jounin were busy strapping her down to the bed, and as the sedative slowly took control over her body, she felt something that only her sister had felt…and Hanabi had no idea what to call this new emotion. No, she did…her sister had explained it once…this feeling…was abandonment…

* * *

Place: Unknown Location code named : Rabbit Hole

Time: 3 hours after initial safe house was compromised.

When Shikamaru stepped inside the groups' new hideout, everyone looked at him with compassionate eyes. He'd had actually arrived outside the _Rabbit Hole_, a secret location hidden away underground that Shino had chosen for its relative safety. The shelter they'd been staying at earlier was Ino's old playhouse her father had built for her to use once when he took the family on a camping trip. At least that's what Ino had told him…

"Shikamaru…I'm sorry…its all my…" Tenten was up, pulling on his hand as she cried and begged him for forgiveness.

"Daijobu…" Shikamaru stepped passed Tenten and took a seat in front of a visibly traumatized Hinata.

"You…didn't kill her did you?" Hinata tearfully gripped Naruto's hand as she asked the question that had been partially bugging her all night.

"I avenged Ino…without killing her…" Shikamaru stared at the cherry burning at the end of the cigarette in his mouth, noting how the smoke billowing up from it reminded him of Ino's long ponytail. "But I gotta ask you something."

"What? What is it?" Hinata's eyes wavered as she wiped away tears with the back of her hands.

"Actually, I want to ask all of you something really." Shikamaru took in a deep breathe, wondering why of all people, Ino had to be the one to go. "This fight, its no longer about keeping Hinata alive. Its more complicated, and I can't find the words to explain it, but lets just say that if any of you, want to choose to back out, and go home I won't hate anyone for it. As long as you play ignorant of the things that will happen in the next few days I'll understand. That being said, they obviously know who we are now. I doubt Hanabi will keep shut about who she saw back at the river hideout…"

"Count me in…" Hinata said firmly. Though still teary eyed her face suddenly changed from sadness to determination. "I want to end this as soon as possible. I don't want anymore fighting, or killing. Especially not in my name."

"That goes for all of us." Shino interjected from his spot on the wall.

"You can save your speech Shikamaru-kun." Lee's face was unreadable, but Shikamaru could tell that the young man was sad. "If not for Kiba-kun and Ino-san, or Hinata-san then why even fight? If were don't fight to protect our friends, then what kind of people are we?"

"You're right," Shikamaru sighed. "Tenten,"

"Y-yes?" The young weapons master whispered her acknowledgement.

"First off, I forgive you," Shikamaru carefully studied each and every face of his companions. "I believe Ino would've been pissed for a bit, but she forgives you too. Secondly, if you ever bring someone into the group without my knowledge ever again I may not be able to over look it. Everyone here has a grip on each others life. So don't be depressed, just suck up your mistake and drive on. I need everyone one-hundred and ten percent, or else my plan is going to fall apart."

"So, what is your new plan exactly?" Naruto was softly rubbing Hinata's tense shoulders, doing his best to calm her down.

"First off, Lee, I want…no, I need you and Naruto to train Hinata in taijutsu. Do everything you can to increase her speed and attack power. We won't have much time, but Naruto, do what you can to make sure she learns some new jutsu. Sakura, Tenten, you're going to visit the Hokage tomorrow and see if she's going to deliver what I asked for. When she tells you no, tell her that I'll give her another month to give in. That should buy us time to prepare for everything. Shino, I need you to gather supplies. Discreetly if possible. I'll give you a list of everything I need. Chouji, you're coming with me tomorrow evening. We're going to be doing some recruiting." Shikamaru took a final drag of his cigarette as he stood up. "Oh, and I forgot, Kakashi…please help with Hinata's training. Anything you can add to her repertoire would be appreciated."

"Kakashi?" The look on everyone's faces as Kakashi stepped through the door was one of unified shock. Shikamaru simply shrugged.

"Shikamaru-kun, you're not planning anything dangerous are you?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru stepped past him.

"Me? No. Nothing dangerous." He stopped in the doorway, noting that everyone's eyes were suddenly fixated on him. "Unless of course, you consider a hostile take over of the Hokage's mansion dangerous. Then no. Its' nothing of the sort."

"I highly recommend you rethink that," Kakashi warned.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru turned and gave the elder Jounin a very confident, yet cocky smile. "Don't worry about. I'm a ninja. I won't fail."

* * *

Place: Konohagakure trauma ward, Private quarters room # 310

Time: Early morning, 3 days after escape.

Hanabi was sitting up now, the bandages around her eyes had been reapplied during her forced sleep. The doctor assigned to her was busy checking her vitals and asking her questions that she didn't care to answer. Her only replies to said questions was a single word, one that constantly tumbled freely from her lips and into her ears.

"Useless…" She said, over and over. Earlier, when she awoke before the doctors came into her room, she attempted to activate her Byakugan to no avail. No matter how much chakra she focused to her eyes…nothing. So now, using her new favorite word as her mantra, she mediated in her bed wondering what Shikamaru meant when he said that her family couldn't see what was in front of them. What exactly was he trying to prove by breaking the laws and removing her eyes? Was it revenge? No, it was more than that. He was trying to teach her something. Or maybe he wanted to show her what her sister had felt all throughout her childhood and adult life.

"Hanabi-san, how much pain are you in?" The doctor asked.

"Useless…" Hanabi replied softly. Her mind wandering and examining new and old possibilities. Choices. Instantly she began to regret dealing the Yamanaka girl that fatal blow. Though she wouldn't be able to see the full consequences of her actions…she would most definitely hear about it from days on end. She would hear how Hyuuga Hanabi single handily sent Konoha into a civil war.


	14. Hanabi's note to Shikamaru

**Authors notes:**

**First off for everyone who has read and reviewed, thanks a bunch. I appreciate all the support and I will try to write an ending that is realistic, given the tone of this story. Secondly, for those of you wondering about the six people Shikamaru's talking about, its the Rookie 9. There should be about 2 members from each team still alive. If thats an error, I'll go back ad fix it somehow. Oh yeah, for those of you who don't like the poems...tough. Read them anyway was they give out clues as to whats actually going to happen next; like in Shikamaru's letter to the Hokage poem. Anyway please continue to read, review cause I really read each and everyone to see how people are feeling and which way I should take the story next. Oh yeah for those who are upset that Hiashi hasn't been hit with the Hammer of justice, I highly reccomend you pick up a copy of Tony Jaa's The Protector (Tom Yum Goon-Original Thai tittle) and watch the scene where Tony fights his way up the stair well in one take. Something like that invovling a newly trained Hinata is going to happen soon. Oh shit I rambled didn't I? P**

**-Ninja # 93/310**

* * *

I see nothing in your eyes,  
and the more I see the less I lie.  
Is this over yet, in my head?  
I know nothing of your kind,  
I can't reveal your evil mind.  
Is this over yet? Why can't I win?

This will be all over soon.  
Pour salt into my open wound.  
Is this over yet? Come let me in.  
So come sacrifice yourself,  
and show me all that's left.  
I know that I can find  
some fire in your eyes.  
I'll throw it all away,  
come to me, please.  
You take the breath right out of me.

You left a hole where my heart should be.

You got to fight just to make it through,

'cause I will be the death of you.


	15. Shadow of Doubt

**First off, hats off to LilHikaru for that wonderfully long review. The fluffy parts made me vomit d. **

**Goff22- The ones who have died so far are Kiba, Ino and Sasuke (that comes by later) The story kinda assumes that Naruto eventually killed Sasuke, Orochimaru and Akatsuki.**

**Last note will be at the bottom of the page for those who read the first scene of this chapter and wonder WTF!? **

* * *

Place: Wilderness.

Time: unknown,

He awoke hoping to find himself back at his masters side, but was deeply sadden to find that he was still lost. He sniffed the air as he set his feet firmly against the ground. There were many scents wavering in the air, but none of which belonged to his master. Though he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, he was determined to follow the last command he was given. His instincts telling him to head home, and get there fast. He sniffed at the air, hoping to find a trace of anyone he knew. After a full minute he finally got a trace of his targets scent. Taking a great leap up into the trees he head back home, back towards the trail of the scent. With all the power he could muster to his legs, Akamaru made haste to protect his masters favorite treasure.

* * *

Place: Hokage mansion conference room

Time: Early morning.

"So you're saying you have not dealt with the situation yet?" asked elder Koharu Utatane. The former teammate of the Third lightly picked up her tea cup, carefully watching Tsunade's facial expression as it turned from welcoming, to straight annoyed.

"No, what I am saying is that this situation could be easily handled if Hiashi would keep all of his damn dogs in check." Tsunade resisted her urge to punch the elder woman off the comfortable couch she was sitting on and send her flying into the wall behind her. "I had everything under control. The ones who broke Hinata out of prison agreed to a trial as long as they kept custody of Hinata out of fear for her safety. We were about to finalize the entire deal when Hiashi sent Hanabi out, along with over twenty members of his clan to infiltrate the group and kill Hinata…."

Utatane held up a wrinkled hand as she set her tea cup back down on the tray sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"At least we know Hiashi is trying to do the right thing…"

"Right thing?" Tsunade stood up, ready to choke the woman sitting before her. "Yamanaka Ino is dead, Hanabi had her eyes ripped out and I just got a warning that if I don't deliver Hiashi head by today the entire village is going to be suffering the _consequences_. Tell me you old hag, what is he doing that is right?"

"He's trying to help end this incident from escalating by enforcing our laws. While you, on the other hand, are trying to make too many alterations of it. Our laws were put into place to keep things like this from happening…"

"Tell me, where you born this stupid or do you wake up early in the morning just to practice?"

"We have decided to temporarily revoke your status as Hokage. Hyuuga Hiashi will be your replacement until this matter is brought to a close."

"You're what?" The question was rhetorical. Tsunade only asked because she simply couldn't believe the extreme levels of stupid people were journeying to. "Never mind, don't bother answering. I'm going to wash my hands of this, and when the village burns down, don't bother trying to place the blame on me." Tsunade stood as she waved her hands up in defeat.

"You will tell us the names of the insurgents." Utatane yelled. "We know you know exactly who they are."

"Go fuck yourself." Tsunade held up a single finger. Her final act of defiance.

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Hospital

Time: Morning

Neiji watched helpless as Hanabi sat upright and motionless in her hospital bed. The nurse assigned to assist Hanabi with dealing with the effects of blindness was having a tough time getting the former Hyuuga heir to respond.

"Please, Hyuuga-sama." The nurse pleaded. "I know you wish to walk around and get out of this horrible room."

Neiji watched as Hanabi's arm flickered once, her hand missing the nurse by mere inches.

"Hyuuga-sama, calm down, please." The nurse begged. Neiji stepped beside the nurse and pushed her away as Hanabi made another feeble attempt at hitting her.

"Hanabi-sama," Hanabi tilted her head as she recognized Neiji's voice. The depressed look on her face began to lighten.

"Neiji-nii-san…?" She lifted her arms her fingers frantically feeling out his body. "Father sent you didn't he? He's going to reinstate me and get my eyes back right? That's wonderful nii-san. Come, take me home so I can cook my father dinner…"

"Hiashi-sama did not send me. I came on my own to see how you were…"

"Thanks a lie!" Hanabi screamed. Then calmly she smiled at him, her hands still seeking out his body. "Stop playing nii-san. It isn't nice to play games like this. Wait, I know. Father sent you to cheer me up didn't he? That's great, come take me outside. You can stay with me until father comes to tell me the good news."

Against his better judgment Neiji guided Hanabi's hands around his shoulders. He heard her giggle as he lifted her onto his back, nodding to the nurse to follow him.

"Your father wanted me to ask you a few questions." Neiji lied.

"Liar, liar," Hanabi laughed. "I knew father sent you here. He wants to know what treats to bring me doesn't he? No, wait maybe he wants to know my sizes so I can get that kimono I saw in town last weekend. Oh oh…"

"Hanabi-sama," Neiji set Hanabi down carefully on bench underneath the giant oak tree outside of the hospital. "I want you to tell me who did this to you. Who took your eyes?"

Hanabi fell silent. She hung her head, as if she was staring down at her legs.

"Come, tell me. Your father wishes to avenge your eyes. He doesn't feel like he can face you right now." Neiji bluffed as he rubbed her arms.

"I don't know…" She whimpered. "I was knocked out…I don't know who did this to me…"

"It's okay." Neiji patted her gently on her head. "Would you like something to drink? You look thirsty." Hanabi nodded yes and Neiji lifted his cousin up to her feet.

"Nii-san," Hanabi lowered her voice as she wrapped her arms around his. "Father…he's going to reinstate me right? Right?" Neiji remained silent, not because he didn't want to lie to her again, but because he honestly didn't have an answer.

* * *

Place: Unknown Location AKA: Rabbit Hole

Time: Morning.

Sakura was the first one to awaken in the cramped hideout and was instantly glad she was. She looked around carefully making sure no one had seen the pool of drool that was gluing her cheek to Lee's lap. She quietly stepped over the sleeping bodies around her and headed outside to pee, when she stumbled across Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru in mid conversation. She ducked back behind the wall and strained her ears to listen.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru blew smoke up into the air.

"I understand your feelings on this, but please understand. I'm not going to put my friends in unnecessary danger. Which is why this has to be done. I don't really care who ordered the attack on us now. It's not the important thing. It could've been you for all I know. So don't you believe that I haven't thought this through from every angle, both realistically, and even unrealistically. I'll tell you again. My goal isn't to usurp the Hokage, its not even to kill Hiashi. I honestly wished that it was for Ino, but that's already been taken care of."

"So what, exactly is your motivation? I would like to know."

"It's definitely not the destruction of the village. Believe me. Both Asuma and ino would come back to haunt me if something like that happened."

"So what is it?"

"I'm not going to try and glorify it. It's a simple coup d'état. But I'm going to force the Hokage and the elder council to pardon Hinata right then and there. I was hoping for a trial but the way things are going, I don't believe we'll get the chance. Secondly, I'm going to lock down the entire Hyuuga clan and put both Hiashi and Hanabi in prison. There, they'll serve time for their crimes. After that, I'll hand power back over to the Hokage."

"They'll capture you as soon as you do."

"Oh, that's fine." Shikamaru stared up into the sky. "By that time, everyone else will have escaped to a safe location, with pardons of course. I'll stay behind and cover them. Make sure the one responsible for this mess gets locked up for good."

"You'll be executed. A coup d'état is considered treason."

"That's fine." Shikamaru shrugged. "As long as my objectives are met, it doesn't matter. I realize that I've broken a bunch of laws executing this whole thing. I plan on serving out my punishment in place of my friends. It's the least I can do."

"Ohayo Gozaimasu," Sakura stepped around the corner sleepily as she stretched her arms up. "Oh, Kakashi-sensei, you're still here?"

"Morning Sakura-chan," Kakashi shut his eye as he lifted his hand in greeting.

"Morning," Shikamaru nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru stepped past her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway, please train her well Kakashi."

"I'll take care of her." Kakashi nodded and followed Shikamaru into the Hideout.

"Sakura-san, please come with me." Shikamaru waved for Sakura to follow.

"Um, can I catch up? Call of nature you know."

"Sure, I'll be in the back."

"Mezameru, Hime-sama," Kakashi had to reach around Naruto's body to poked Hinata gently in the ribs. She stirred once, curling herself up deeper inside her personal bodyguards arms. Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow, and poked her again until her soft pale eyes fluttered open.

"Sensei?"

"Come, we've got training to do." He said, and then turned to the still sleeping Lee. "Lee-san, wake up. We're going to start training now."

"TRAINING!?" Lee leapt to his feet, clenching his fist. "Yosh! Let's show each other the power of our youthful-"

Kakashi quickly clasped his hand around Lees mouth. As much as he admired the young taijutsu masters abilities, he was certainly annoyed that much of Gais personality and rubbed off on him.

"Shh, the others are still sleeping." Kakashi nodded to the others still propped up against the walls or curled up on the floor. Lee nodded and as Kakashi removed his hand, he leapt over to Hinata and seized control of her wrist.

"Its been a long time since I sparred with a Hyuuga. Let's let our youthful souls cry out in joy as we fight" Lee gave Hinata a wide smile and his famous _nice-guy-pose_. Hinata felt a giant embarrassing bead of sweat begin to form around her forehead.

"Sure, just let me get," Lee wasted no time in pulling her outside. Kakashi merely shook his head as he followed the two outside.

Sakura found Shikamaru sitting cross-legged behind their hideout, lighting up another cigarette.

"Shikamaru-kun," Sakura took a seat next to him as he acknowledged her with his eyes.

"About your mission today,"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Be careful?" Sakura stared at him blankly. She had figured he wanted to divulge some information or a tactics. Had he only called on her to just tell her be careful?

"Yeah, I don't want an all out war. If things start to look bad, or if you suspect a trap, come back. Whatever you do, don't fight. Once you return, Chouji and I will be heading off to Sunagakure to get some reinforcements."

"Suna…" Sakura's eyes dropped in shock. "But if the Sand gets involved in this…"

"Yeah, I already calculated that. But I've already sent a letter to Temari explaining the situation prior to this whole fiasco. All I have to do is go there and formally ask her for help."

"Formally? What do you mean formally?" Sakura watched as Shikamaru suddenly shivered in his seat.

"Well, I kinda owe her a date…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, that's…" She began to say, but then suddenly remembered Ino. "That's…"

"Yeah, wonderful I know." Shikamaru blew smoke out his nostrils. "But hey, it's a means to an end. I won't leave until you and Tenten have returned so that'll give me enough time to prepare."

"Shikamaru," Sakura placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I miss Ino too. She…she was my greatest rival."

"Yeah," He said as he stood up and finished his cigarette. He then casually pulled out the pack he had in his pocket and opened the box. There was only three more left. He shut the box and placed in Sakura's hands as he walked away. "I never liked smoking anyway."

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion

Time: High Noon.

The two masked _dignitaries_ arrived at the Hokage's mansion earlier than Raido had expected. They were dressed up in black hooded jackets, and wore ANBU masks.

"This way," He bowed to them as he led them, upstairs into the building. They followed behind him silently, and he quickly led them to the Hokage's office door. "Hokage-sama…" He announced as he opened the door to allow the two to enter in front of him.

"Have you what our leader has asked for?" Sakura asked behind her mask as Tenten followed her into the middle of the room. The Hokage was staring out the window behind her desk, her chair turned away from them.

"No," Answered a Hyuuga Hiashi as he spun around in his new chair. "But you will take off your masks and reveal yourselves to me."

"Shit," Sakura quickly turned to leave, only find that Tenten was blocking her path. "What the fuck is going on."

"Gomen," Tenten said as she removed her mask, pulled back her hood, and aimed a kunai at Sakura's throat. "I don't want anyone else to get killed. Please surrender Sakura-san."

"You stupid bitch," Sakura screamed as her fist connected with Tenten's jaw. The girl body smashed through the door and into the wall across the hall. She turned her body slightly to face Hiashi. "Well you know my name." Sakura sighed as she drew a kunai into her hand.

"Heh, I don't even need to ask now. I understand." Hiashi folded his hands across his face. The staff members and bodyguards in the office filled the room quickly surrounding Sakura. "Take her away; I now know who is behind the recent the prison-break."

"Take me away?" Sakura drove her left elbow deep into the chin of the first bodyguard that moved to grab her. "Come an try."

"Get her!" The guards all leapt at her, but Sakura was soon enveloped in a giant cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared out of the room a single stuff animal was standing in her place.

"Find her. NOW." Hiashi ordered.

Sakura sprinted across the rooftops pissed, confused, and scared. But mostly pissed. Had Tenten been a mole in the group the entire time? Had she purposely led Hanabi to their hideout to capture them? She didn't understand her reason, and honestly didn't care.

"Stop right there!" A strong male voice ordered. And up ahead, appeared probably the last person Sakura would ever wished to fight. Maito Gai stood before her, his palm extended, and one arm tucked neatly behind his back. "Surrender now and repent for your sins."

"Shit," Sakura leapt off the rooftop and Gai followed her.

"Konoha…" Gai arced his right leg back behind his body as he began to spin. Sakura knew full well she wouldn't be able to evade the devastating kick of Lee's sensei. She simply wasn't as fast as he was. She raised her arm to cover her face as the first part of Gai's attack connected. "Dai SEN-!" She definitely felt the bones in her left arm shatter, but it was enough to delay his attack long enough to execute her counter attack.

"Beat it!" She screamed as she drove her knee as far up into his groin as possible. Gai's face went into shock first, then as he attempted to cry out in pain his face turned a fine shade of blew. She watched him reach for his groin as he crashed down into the street below and she fell away, tumbling across the tiled rooftop before rolling back onto her feet and running off again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another voice spoke from behind her. "Haruno, Sakura."

"Neiji!?" Sakura spun around in surprise to find the genius of the Hyuuga clan standing before her.

"Did you…were you the one who took Hanabi-sama's eyes?"

"Her eyes?" Sakura stared at him blankly behind her mask. "No, but think of it as payback for killing Ino."

"She killed Ino?" Neiji tilted his head.

"Neiji, I wouldn't lie to you." Sakura pulled back her hood. "In fact I wish you would join us. With your help we could…"

"I won't join criminals." He said flatly.

Sakura angrily began to protest. "Neiji! What we're doing isn't a crime. We're protecting our friend from suffering a fate she simply doesn't deserve."

"You're breaking the laws. Laws we have sworn to uphold. Every shinobi knows this. I do understand Hinata-sama's predicament, and I do thoroughly sympathize with her, and I am against the punishment she is being dealt, however its not my place to question our laws. And neither is it yours."

"Who the hell are you to preach to me about law?" Sakura pointed at his forehead. "Its laws like the ones we're fighting against that put that damned mark on your forehead."

Neiji froze as he seemed to began to contemplate her words.

"Good job Neiji," Gai said as he painfully climbed back up to the rooftop. "There's no escaping us now."

"Gai-sensei," Neiji held up a hand. "Don't bother. They already got away from us."

"What?" Gai looked confused. "The enemy is right in front of us."

"No," Neiji said as he moved to block Gai's view of Sakura. "This is simply an illusion. They ran that way." He pointed behind Gai's back and as his team leader turned to look away, Neiji motion for Sakura to take the opportunity to escape. She left without saying another word.

She continued across the rooftops, and had almost made it to her extraction point, when a suddenly chorus of growls stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well," Inuzuka Hana stepped into view from behind a chimney on the roof across from her. "Seems like my puppies and I finally get a chance to play."

"This just keeps getting better…" Sakura sighed, as three large ash-grey dogs slowly crept up to surround her.

"I don't know who you are, but since I guess you're one of the guys helping the Hyuuga girl, you're going to take the full brunt of my revenge. You'll tell me where you're hiding her, or else my puppies there will tear you to shreds."

"Why are you mad at Hinata?" Sakura wondered aloud, but then suddenly it became very obvious. "You're not blaming her for Kiba's death are you?"

"That's none of your business."

"God has everyone in town gone mad?" Sakura gritted her teeth as she drew a kunai into her good hand. "Listen to me, this isn't…"

"I don't want to hear it." Hana began forming hands seals and fast. "The only thing I want…is to sink my fangs into that bitch who killed my brother!"

* * *

** Okay just to dispells the question I already see coming, if you haven't read SKIPPING THE RIFT, then stop now, and go and read it. For those of you that have, please note that Naruto only checked Kiba's body. He only glanced at Akamaru so he never really confirmed that the dog was dead. An error on my part when I went back and read it...I mean I meant for it to be that way to bring my favorite K-9 back . heheh...**


	16. Naruto's letter to Hiashi

People like you  
You live in a dream world  
You despise the outside  
And you fear you're the next one  
It's in your dream  
There's just one question  
Should I kill?  
Or should I be left behind?  
Sick and tired  
Of all your complaints  
This is the hour  
We bring it down  
I've come to realize  
Every little glimpse, you fade  
I was told that I could fly  
When least expected, cloud connected  
You seem to be  
So introverted  
How come we fail?  
You crossed the line  
You remember my name  
Time runs backwards  
As long as you are heading that way

I've come to realize  
Every little glimpse, you fade  
I was told that I could fly  
When least expected, cloud connected


	17. Hinata's final letter to her friends

** . For those of you who are obviously pissed that this isn't Sakura's fight with Hana, I just ask that you read the following _poem_ and try to absord each and every word. This IS the FINAL poem I'm adding as from here on out its all out war...heheh . yeah I know I promised it in the past, but really, from here on its going to be brutal. Hell I'll even be nice and depending on how many people vote, it'll decide the outcome of the story. So pretty much your choices are for the next battle: Sakura wins, thus bringing the Inuzuka clan down to 1 more member; or Hana wins, thus bringing our heroes (can we call them that?) down in number. Its all up to you from here on out.**

**Depending on how many people reply by the end of this week will determine both the outcome and the next update.**

** . that being said...enjoy this final entry from Hinata, dedicated to all of her friends.**

* * *

Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

Cleave your eyes, so many days gone by.

Easy to find what's wrong,

Harder to find what's right.

I believe in you,

I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so long.

Trembling, crawling across my skin.

Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye,

As we dance with the devil tonight.


	18. Bad dog, no biscuits

**First off...WOW! The responses I've gotten in the last few days were awesome. **

**Secondly, its been decided, that this will eventually have a happy ending. I say eventually because I don't want to spoil the surprises I have in store for the future. Again, please read, review and feel free to give your feelings or ideas. As kind've a spoiler, one of Hinata's new moves is going to be based off of Rock Howards move list from MOTW. . just google Mark of The Wolves Sprites and find raging storm animation and you'll get the jist. Of course it won't be a complete rip as I plan to make it a very unique move.**

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Rooftop 

Time: High Noon

"If you're looking for the person responsible for Kiba-san death," Sakura sighed as she removed her jacket and ANBU mask. "They have already been taken care of."

"You!?" Hana stared wide-eyed at Sakura.

"Kiba was a really good friend of mine. And if you think for a second I'm going to let you defile his memory by bearing a grudge against Hinata…" Sakura lifted a single kunai into her hand, allowing her other arm to go limp at her side. "Then I'm going to stop it. Right here, right now. This shit is getting too ridiculous."

Hana wrinkled her face in anger, and the three ash-grey hounds surrounding Sakura began to growl viciously. "You're a liar…" Hana snapped and all three hounds leapt at Sakura's legs, arm and throat. She dove off the roof, using the walls of the buildings to slow her descent. From above Hana followed closely behind her.

Sakura hit the ground running, turning as many corners and alleyways as possible. She knew it was impossible to outrun the Inuzuka hounds, but that wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She exited out the alleyway into Konoha's bustling lunchtime traffic. People were searching the rows of restaurants carts and buildings for their next meal. Children were trying to find the newest candy shop that had recently opened up.

"Out the way! Make a hole!" Sakura shouted as her eyes darted left and right in search of the right tool.

"Got you!" Hana laughed as she suddenly appeared in front of Sakura, blocking her path. The Haimaru Sankyodai each took positions to seal off her escape.

"Damn," Sakura grit her teeth as she slid to a halt. "Out of my way."

"I thought you said you were going to stop me." Hana taunted.

"Hell, if you insist." Sakura smiled as she allowed herself to relax, despite all the attention she was about to draw to the area. "Tell me, what's Shinobi rule number thirteen."

"Rule number thirteen?" Hana tilted her head in confusion. "Don't try to talk your way out of this, Haimaru Sankyodai attack!"

"It's being aware of your surroundings." Sakura leapt high up into the air as all three hounds leapt for her throat. She hurled the kunai in her hands at a cart sitting idly in at the edge of the street.

"That's not going to…" Hana began, but the sudden blast from the arbitrary food cart sent her flying across the street.

"It's: Always be aware of your surroundings." Sakura smiled as a giant cloud of curry pepper and other harsh heavy scents began to fill the air. She dropped back down into the street, admiring her work. Hana's dogs were busy digging their noses into the dirt as their noses absorbed all the loose curry particles in the air. Sakura laughed as she watched them sneeze and whine uncontrollably.

"You bitch," Hana dizzily pulled herself to her feet. Sakura watched her stumble around slightly disoriented.

"Well, loved to stay and chat, but well. I gotta get going." She waved and dropped a smoke bomb to the ground, vanishing in another cloud of smoke.

Sakura ran freely along the rooftops, hoping she could escape the scene before any ANBU arrived to investigate the disturbance.

"Sakura-san!" Maito Gai's voice called out to her from afar. Sakura froze in her tracks, praying to god that Gai had not seen through Neiji's earlier deception and retraced his steps. "Good you're here, there was an explosion in the market place and we might need a medical-nin."

_This guy…is an idiot…_Sakura sighed to herself. "Sorry Gai-sensei. I got something important…"

"Nonsense!" Gait seized her by her broken arm and she did her best not to wince in pain. "You have a duty as the top medical-nin to help everyone in need."

"But," She attempted to protest.

"No buts." Gai painfully dragged her back towards the scene of her most recent crime. "By the way have you seen my beautiful student Lee? I've been out on mission and haven't had the time to train with him. I know he's probably out there training his youthful heart out but, I wish to be able to spend more time with Lee…"

Sakura tried to interject something…anything, but Gai kept rambling on and on. As the neared the site of the explosion, Sakura spotted stray cat digging through a dumpster. She quickly reached for it, swapping her tender arm for the cat, she quickly darted away, hoping that she could make it back to the Rabbit Hole in time to warn everyone of Tenten's betrayel.

"And he's got the cutest haircut don't you think?" Gai turned to smile at Sakura, but found a dirty brown stray kitten clawing at his hand. "Youth today…" Gai sighed. "They know nothing of helping out your fellow man."

Place: Unknown Location Rabbit Hole

Time: High Noon

Hinata tumbled across the ground like a rag-doll tossed from a moving wagon. Lee's kick had sent her flying across the ground so hard that Kakashi had winced at the sound of Lee's foot connecting squarely against Hinata's cheek. The young woman came to a halt a few feet away and lay motionless for a moment, before wearily picking herself up and slowly regaining her footing.

"Maybe, we should call it quits for today." Kakashi sighed. "I think this is-"

"No!" Hinata shouted though she was out of breath. "Lee-san…please stop pulling your punches." She breathed.

"B-but I don't think…" Lee stammered worriedly, and he had every right to be. Right now Hinata looked horrible. Her hair was in complete shambles, her left eye swollen, bottom lip busted and streaming blood down her chin. There were multiple cuts around her face and a particularly evil gash just above her eyebrow that was pouring blood into her good eye. Her legs were wobbling more violently that a small scroll left flapping in the wind.

"I'm fine." Hinata said firmly and motioned with her hand for Lee to come at her again.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Lee looked up at the droopy-eyed Jounin for confirmation.

"If she says she's okay to continue." Kakashi shrugged. "Then continue."

"Hai," Lee rushed forward, Hinata's eyes strained to follow his attack path. "KONOHA…" Lee leapt into the air, cocking his right leg back he executed the first part of his signature spinning kick. She raised her arm to meet his block, and quickly anticipated his follow up attack. Bending herself as far backwards as she could go, Lee's trail foot missed her face by mere inches as she continued to sail over her body.

Hinata quickly returned to her stance, turning as Lee threw an incredible salvo of punches at her face that she did her best to dodge. She managed to block two, maybe three blows before he delivered a hard straight fist straight to her nose.

"Gah," She staggered backward, her eyes stinging. Lee didn't stop his onslaught. He kept coming, throwing everything he had at the beaten woman until she spotted an opening. Lee's right hook connected squarely with her lower jaw, but instead of allowing the momentum of his punch knock her completely off balance, she rolled her entire body into it. She manage to trap his arm in a rolling armbar, and with her body continuing its rotation, she brought her heel down as hard as she could across Lee's back, driving both their weary bodies into the ground.

"That's enough," Kakashi said as Hinata stood up, her blood finally flowing. She looked up at him in surprise. Lee was already back up on his feet, and she was finally able to increase her speed, or at least her combat ability slightly. Inside, she was smiling. Proud that she could land a blow against Rock Lee, the fastest foot in Konoha.

"But sensei," Hinata began to protest again. "I can still go on. I think I understand…"

"Let's rest for a bit," Kakashi happily raised his single showing eyebrow. "I want to work on your chakra control after you've had something to eat."

"My chakra control?" Hinata lifted an eyebrow. She may not have had the control that Neiji or even Sakura had, but she thought that her own chakra control techniques were way above standard even being the Hyuuga family failure.

"Yes," Kakashi placed a friendly hand on her shoulder as he ushered her back inside the hideout. "Naruto told me that you can do some amazing things with water. I wish to see it."

"He," Hinata's face instantly turned red as she felt steam freely escape her ears. She remember a few days ago when Naruto had spotted her practicing naked on the river. "Um…What…exactly did he say?"

"Basically, that your affinity with water is something that must be seen. If you show me, I promise I won't copy it."

"S-sure…" Hinata continued to blush, even after they entered the hideout for their midday meal.

Place: Hokage mansion

Time: Ten minutes after explosion in restaurant quarter

Hiashi sat with his hands folded under his chin as Raido began reporting.

"Hokage-sama, it appears that the insurgent managed to escape. Gai, Hana and Neiji are still in pursuit. ANBU is patiently awaiting deployment orders."

"What of the explosion earlier?"

"According to the ANBU onsite who are still continuing their investigation, initial damage was minimal. Only the destruction of a curry cart as a make-shift pepper IED." Raido said as he continued to flip through the paper report.

"Tell ANBU that it is alright for them to deploy. Their orders are to hunt down and destroy the insurgents. Every last one of them should be considered a terrorist and today's explosion was an failed act of terrorism beautifully subverted by the efforts of Inuzuka Hana, who is still in pursuit of the bomber. I also wish for anyone who comes into contact with the traitors to kill on site." Hiashi pulled out a pin and quickly jotted down an entire list of names. "These names were generously given to us by Tenten, who served the terrorist, while under genjutsu. Also, put together a special team, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko and Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Inoichi…wasn't his daughters body delivered to the Hokage?"

"Yes," Hiashi nodded. "I have already spoken with him and let him know who killed his daughter. He should be very motivated to find his daughters killer."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Raido bowed as he vanished from Hiashi's office in a quick puff of smoke.

Place: Unknown Location: Rabbit Hole

Time: Evening.

Hinata fell back on her legs, significantly worn out from the multiple discharges of chakra she'd spent over three hours refining. Kakashi was a great teacher. His knowledge of chakra control and nature affinities amazed her. With his help, she discovered a few new impressive ways to use her chakra, thus helping her create an entirely new style of Jyuuken. Though she knew deep down inside that she still had a long way to go in actually mastering her new jutsu.

"Impressive." Kakashi smiled at her from behind his mask. "Now that we have something to work on, I think you will something better than your fathers Hakke Kaiten. Though it probably won't be as powerful, it certaintly if anything will make an impressive jutsu."

"Thank you," Hinata smiled wearily as Naruto helped her up to her feet. She allowed herself to lean into his shoulder.

"So, what are you going to call it? This new jutsu of yours?" Naruto asked her as they all began to head back to the safety of their hideout.

"I don't know." Hinata shrugged. "The name of the jutsu isn't really important. I just…"

"Guys, guys!" Sakura appeared from the tree-line apparently out of breath. Her left arm lay warped at her side. "We gotta get out of here now! Shit has seriously hit the fan!"

"Sakura?" Kakashi turned to face her. "What happened?"

"What's going on?" Asked Shino as he, Lee, Chouji and Shikamaru emerged from the shelter of the Rabbit hole.

"Where's Tenten?" Lee wondered.

"She turned on us." Sakura said inbetween breaths. "Also I ran into Inuzuka Hana…" She turned her head towards Hinata and watched the young girls face as she delivered the next part of her message. "She's out for blood. She's searching for Hinata…looking to kill her."

"Wait, wait." Shikamaru held up a hand. "Tenten did what now?"

Sakura quickly told the story about the meeting with Tsunade's replacement and her run in with Gai, Neiji, and Hana. As soon as she finished her story Shikamaru opened his mouth to bark orders, a kunai with an explosion tag attached to the end of it appeared between the group.

"Move!" Kakashi yelled as the tag went off. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist as the explosion went off in front of them. They all stay silent, watching the figure rising from the smoke to step out and greet them.

"Finally found you…" Inuzuka Hana smiled evilly as she stepped out of the smoke. "Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Oh, no you don't." Sakura slid in front of Hana, blocking her view of Hinata.

"Out of my way," Hana ordered. "I'll deal with you later."

"Screw that," Sakura drew a kunai into her good arm. "If you want to touch that girl you're going to have to survive round two. And this time I won't go easy."

"Sakura-san," Hinata worriedly called out to her friend.

"Don't worry," Sakura called from over her shoulder. "This bitch and I have a score to settle. Shikamaru, get everyone out of here, I'll meet you at the _Snake pit_."

"Fine," Shikamaru nodded and motioned for the others to move. Before he turned to leave he looked back over his shoulder and called out. "Don't die,"

"As if I ever would." Sakura grinned.

"You know, you're being stupid." Kakashi said as he gingerly stepped up next to Sakura.

"Kakashi?" Hana narrowed her eyes at the infamous copy-ninja. "I don't care about your stake in this. Step aside. My buisness isn't with you two."

"I can't," Kakashi shrugged.

"Sensei," Sakura glanced at Kakashi. "I can handle this by myself."

"Not with that broken arm you can't."

"Don't worry about that." Sakura grinned. "I'm not helpless anymore you know. Besides, I don't think you should be here hitting girls."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said as he backed off. "But hurry it up. I don't want to become a two-man team."

"Wakkata." Sakura nodded.

"Get out of my way." Hana bared her teeth. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Bite me," Sakura swung her kunai at Hana's throat and the Jonin vet somersaulted backwards and lowered herself into a crouch.

"Bite you?" Hana growled as she placed her hands on the ground, spreading her feet as her nails and teeth grew longer. "I think I'll fucking rip your throat out." Hana vanish from view, and in that same moment Sakura felt claws digging into her back. As she turned to face her attacker she was hit again.

"Whats wrong?" Hana's voice seemed to echo from everywhere as Sakura felt herself being slashed and clawed from every direction possible. "Can't keep up with this bitch?"

"Dammit," Sakura cursed as she was knocked to the ground. Hana landed harshly on Sakura's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Hana sunk her nails deep in Sakura's right arm as she wrapped a strong hand around her throat.

"After I rip your throat out," Hana chuckled as she watched her swam around in small pools of blood that were spouting from Sakura's neck. "I'll get that Hyuuga girl next. You can apologize to her in the after-life."

"Bad dog," Sakura brought her left fist deep into Hana's stomach, Hana's mouth shot open as all the air was pushed out of her lungs. Sakura pushed Hana off her body. She focused her chakra into her hand as she wrapped it around her neck, healing Hana's claw marks. "No biscuit for you!"

"You…bitch," Hana growled as she looked up just in time to see Sakura's fist connect squarely with her nose, knocking her out for good.

"Stupid bitch," Sakura sadly shook her head as she carefully stepped over Hana's unconscious body. "I'm definitely getting a cat when this is all over."


	19. Letter from an unknown Shinobi

**Yeah I do remember saying that the other one, was the last poem...but you know what...for all those that enjoy these poems and letters and take them for what they are, I applaud and bow to you. For those of you who just skip over these and get annoyed with them, I implore you to read them again. These poems and letters set the tone and them for the story and I believe them to reveal crucial plot points and the like. And for anyone who thinks I just do these just because i want a higher word count (you know who you are) then I again ask that you go back and READ the FLIPPING POEMS and note the key points they reveal about the story. Especially about the way the story is going to end. I believe one poem/letter blatantly told you Ino was going to die, but no one caught on and I got some PMs stating about who surprising it was... Anyway I'm not trying to rant, I'm just saying I put alot of hard work into it and I get a little frustrated when people pass them off as just filler... TT**

oh well...back to the drawing board I suppose...n1nj45tyl3

* * *

Borderline, dead inside.  
I don't mind, falling to pieces.  
Coming in, violin, let's begin.  
Feeding the sickness.  
How do I simplify?

Dislocate, the enemy is on the way.  
Full of fear, everclear.

I'll be here, fighting forever.

Curious, venemous,

You'll find me

Climbing to heaven.

Nevermind,

Turn back time.

You'll be fine,

I will get left behind.  
Hold me, I'm to tight.

Breathe the breath of life,  
It only hurts just once.

They're only broken bones.

Hide the hate inside.  
Show me what it's like

To dream in black and white,

So I can leave this world tonight.


	20. On My Own

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I got this awesome fight swimming around in my head I wanna set up for this weekend. Hopefully by Saturday I'll get it done. And Next chapter is gonna be more NaruHina. Enjoy and as Always R&R**

* * *

Place: Yamanaka Flower Shop

Time: Evening.

"Are you sure?" Raido asked Inoichi as the Jonin silently watered the flowers inside his flower shop.

"Damn sure. I will not get involved in this. The day my daughter died I quit being a Shinobi. My wife is sick and she needs constant attention now. Tell Hiashi that I will not be a part of his lynch mob."

"I'll inform the Hokage." Raido bowed as exited the flower shop. He too, didn't like the way the Council of Elders had temporarily replaced the Godaime and gave absolute authority to Hyuuga Hiashi. It really bothered him on the inside, but it was not his place to question the powers above him. His job was to merely follow orders, but the current situation was delicate. Since the beginning of the incidents involving Hyuuga Hinata, the village was split in two. One side believed that by executing the young woman, they would be upholding the harsh laws they had sworn to protect and die for. Others saw the execution as a slap in the face to both not only the previous Hokage's, but to the entire village itself. There had been extenuating circumstances involved in Hinata's run, and word spread quickly about Hiashi's plan to rid his daughters claim to the Hyuuga throne so his youngest daughter Hanabi could take his place unchallenged.

This itself upset others even more. Those close to the family knew that Hinata would've happily stepped down to chase her own dreams, or a certain blond hair ninja who was now, along with several of his friends currently being labeled a S-Class traitors. No, Raido didn't appreciate the situation at all, wishing that there was something he could do to help, but knew it wasn't his place. Things like this happened all the time, and eventually everything would blow over.

"But you would save a friend if they were in trouble right?" He stopped as he spotted two villagers engaged in a very heated discussion.

"Yes I would, but to break someone out of prison…no I wouldn't go that far."

"That's exactly my point. Someone out there must've either found her situation to be unjust or maybe a very dedicated friend broke her out. Either way I would do the same thing."

"That's why you're a fool."

"A fool? For what? Trying my best to save my friends?"

Raido kept walking down the street away from the flower shop and the brewing argument. Every place he looked, or turned arguments like this sprouted. The village would soon rip itself apart if things didn't clear up quickly.

"The Third and Fourth are probably turning in their graves right now," Raido muttered to himself. He lifted his clipboard and scratched a second name off his list. Earlier he had met with Yuhi Kurenai to deliver Hiashi's orders. She too turned them down without a second thought. Her reason: 'He put his daughter's life in my hands once. If I choose to take that away from her, I'll do it on my own terms. Not something as ridiculous as this.' For that he couldn't blame her. He too, personally wished someone would step in and knock Hiashi out of the high chair he sat on.

When he finally arrived at his final destination, he took in a deep breath, worried if the woman he was about to talk to next would accept her orders.

* * *

Place: Unknown location: Snake Pit

Time: Late Evening

"So how many _Safe houses'_ do you have Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked as he stepped through the door to a place the Shikamaru referred to as the Snake Pit. It was an small abandoned building about the size of a one-story house located a few miles outside of Konoha and near the statue of a giant Snake.

"Enough," Shikamaru answered. The Snake pit was originally used by Orochimaru for his kinjutsu experiments. Shikamaru had found the place by accident when coming back from a mission. He never reported it and after doing some investigating himself, found all the information about one of Orochimaru's mini-hideouts. "But if they find us here we're screwed."

"So what's our plan?" Shino asked as they all carefully walked through the dark, damp shack

"We counter-attack." Shikamaru said nonchalantly. "I'm tired of them bringing the fight to us. Though I doubt even with the help of Naruto's bushins, we'll be strong enough to do anything successful."

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked this time.

"Tonight, Chouji and I will head to the Sand and beg for some assistance. You guys stay put and don't go anywhere until we get back. Kakashi, I'd like you to keep working with Hinata. But we do need to gather supplies and food."

"I can handle that," Kakashi nodded as he turned back towards the door.

"Everyone else, wait here for Sakura to come back. Lee, Shino you to are on guard." Shikamaru nodded to his friends as they completed the inspection of their new home.

"What about me?" Chouji asked of his friend.

"You're with me. We're going to visit Temari."

Within seconds Hinata and Naruto were both left alone in their new hideout.

"Well, certainly could use a new paint job." Naruto said, exploring the house a little more. He turned to find Hinata staring in the center of the main room. "Hinata?"

"Huh?" She lifted her head to smile at him. He could tell she was forcing herself to smile.

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing," She lied. "Actually…I was wondering if there was a way to solve this peacefully. I was thinking maybe I should surrender myself."

"What for?" Naruto frowned as he stepped up to her. She glanced once at his eyes, and forced herself to stare back down at the ground.

"I just don't want anyone to die. Its breaking my heart…watching all my friends disappear one by one and I'm helpless to stop it." She wiped a hand across her face, then shook her head. "I'm just being silly. Don't mind me."

"I'm scared too." Naruto said solemnly. "If Sakura doesn't come back I don't know what exactly I'm going to do. For the longest time she's been my lifeline…so if something were to happen to her…." They stood silently in the room, staring down at the floor between each other.

"Na-Naruto," Hinata spoke up, breaking the silence. "Do you think Kiba-san wishes me ill?"

"Why? Why would he wish you ill?" Naruto wrinkled his brow. "Kiba loved you more than his own sister. So why would he hate you?"

"You promise…not to hate me?" Hinata looked up at Naruto this time, her eyes shaking with worry.

"Why would I hate you?" Naruto folded his arms, but held out his right pinky finger. "I promise, on my own grave that I would never hate you."

"Please, promise you won't share this with anyone." Hinata hooked her finger around his and Naruto nodded vigorously. "This has been ripping me apart on the inside and I want to tell you in case things don't work out." She swallowed hard as she lifted up her shirt, exposing a small scar that ran down past her waist-line.

"His name was going to be Narutomaru. Even though he wasn't your son, I was still going to name him after you, because I wanted to keep something that was you. Even if he had only your name, I would have made sure he was happy, and one day become strong like the man I named him after."

"Hinata?" Naruto tilted his head as she turned her back to him.

"Kiba-san and I…one day…three months before I ran…." She focused her eyes up into the ceiling, wishing that she could've seen the laughing face of the child she'd conceived "I didn't mean to get pregnant…I never had a chance to tell him it was his…When I found my squad dead, I got scared. I didn't want to die without being a mother, so I ran. I couldn't think of anything else, except to save Kiba-san's son. That was my goal, though I expected to be caught, I never thought that I would lose them both…" She fell to her knees sobbing.

"Hinata…" Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she drew him in.

"Sorry, I don't mean to fall apart every time we're alone." Hinata said through her tears. Naruto spun her around and pulled her head into his shoulder.

"Shh…its okay." He ran his hands through her hair attempting to sooth her. "It's not your fault…not your fault at all."

"Tadai-" Sakura announced herself as she stepped through the door, hand raised in victory, though her clothes were completely shredded. "masu?"

"Sakura!" Hinata turned her head to see her friend standing alive and well in the door way.

"Naruto, are you being mean to that poor girl?" Sakura began popping her knuckles.

"Geez why does it always gotta be my fault?" Naruto snapped angrily as both he and Hinata rose to give Sakura a hug.

"Because you're a man," She smiled as she returned the hug. "So other than Lee and Shino, where's everyone else?"

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion

Time: Late evening

"So they refused?" Hiashi sighed as he slipped through Raido's report.

"Yes, Akno-san agreed to the mission, saying that she was enough for it. She requests that you call back any ANBU you have deployed as she will take care of the situation by herself."

"Very well, resend the ANBU deployment order until further notice."

"As you command." Raido bowed as he exited the room. Outside, in the hallway Mitrashi Anko stood waiting with her arms fold neatly across her chest.

"So am I good?" Anko wondered happily.

"Yeah, please do your best to end this as quick as possible."

"Oh don't worry." Anko smiled as she turned away to leave. "This should be ended by tomorrow evening."

* * *


	21. A note written by Hiashi

**Sorry for the rant earlier people, but I was seriously pissed about that PM I got. Anyway story's gonna continue, as I'm not gonna let some idiot keep me from finishing this. Thanks to everyone for your support.**

* * *

Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die  
If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try


	22. Art of Breaking part 2

**Thanks to everyone for your overwhelming support. LilHaruko I wished you saved your review for this chapter . **

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Hospital Trauma Ward room #310

Time: Early morning

"So father is still busy is he?" Hanabi asked as she felt the spoon lightly touch her lips. She placed her mouth over it, enjoying the taste of the applesauce.

"Yes, he's currently, overseeing a property dispute. He sends his best wishes for your swift recovery." Neiji watched her smile as he pulled the spoon out of her mouth. He hated lying to the girl but since she'd had her eyes removed, she had fallen into a very chaotic mental state. Her father considered her dead now, her use to the clan now weighed less than her older sister. _At least Hinata still has her eyes._ He thought to himself. He'd made it a point to visit her everyday to at least keep her in mentally good health. Recently she had fallen into the illusion that she had suffered a major eye injury and the Fifth was now working diligently on a way to return her sight. Her father taking over the position of Hokage while the Fifth researched medical texts and the like.

"Tell him I will leave the hospital as soon as I have my operation." She said joyfully. "And once I return I'll work hard to prove myself his heir."

"I will," Neiji nodded, knowing that she couldn't see him. He scooped of the last bits of her breakfast into then spoon then gently pressed the utensil against her lower lip. "Last bite."

"Neiji," Hanabi turned her head in the direction she suspected her cousin was sitting. "Its been a long time since I heard from my sister. How is she? Is Kurono-san taking good care of her?"

"I have to go. There's a mission I must get ready for." This much was true. Recently he'd been assigned to peacekeeping around town. The village was suffering on the inside. Two funerals held almost within a week from each other and possibly more on the way. People were constantly arguing about which direction the village was heading. There were those who for enforcing the law, and others who wished the laws to be upheld on a case by case basis. Of course those who were not shinobi and were free to wander could never fully understand what it meant for a ninja to run, regardless of the situation. Especially in Konoha, where if there was ever a problem to be had, there were many establishments put in place for you to seek help. All you simply had to do was walk into the right building and there would be someone just waiting for you.

"Neiji-nii-san…" Hanabi stretched out her hand. Her fingers swiped at the air as they searched out Neiji's hand. "You'll bring my sister next time won't you? I have lots of things to tell her."

"Of course…once she returns from her mission. I'll let her know." Neiji lied again as he took hold of Hanabi's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you nii-san." Hanabi smiled wider. "Be sure to see me again, its lonely here."

"I will…" Neiji sighed inwardly. "I will." He exited the room and made his way to his appointed place of duty. He made a mental note to talk to Hiashi about Hanabi. If he didn't visit her or she found out the truth of her eyes…

"Yeah, they say its their fault…" He heard someone whisper. Neiji moved only his eyes to see the two women staring angrily at him. He noticed that a lot too lately. Everywhere he went people stared at him with enough evil intent to kill a large bear. He sighed to himself again as he navigated his way out of the hospital. Neiji made another mental note. _Talk to Hiashi about restoring the clans honor.

* * *

_

Place: Konohagakure Shopping district.

Time: morning.

"KAKASHI!" Maito Gai seized Kakashi's wrist in a panic. The older Jonin was out of breath, his face covered in sweat.

"Gai, whats the problem?"

"Haven't you heard? The most horrific news!" Gai panted.

"What news?"

"Hiashi…the replacement Hokage…he's labeled Lee, my cute, beautiful and stylish student, an S-Class traitor…" Gai was crying now, tears streaming down from his eye and down his cheeks. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, doing his best not to show his surprise. He opened his mouth to speak again but Gai began ranting again. "They say that they've got a special team lined up to take care of the _traitors_...if Lee is harmed…I don't know what I'd do."

"Gai," Kakashi lowered his voice. "How much do you care for Lee?"

"What kind've question is that?" Gai stood fully upright now as he waved his fist in the air. "If his candle burns out, so does mine."

"Let me rephrase it," Kakashi quickly snatched Gai up by his collar and led him away from the crowded streets. "How far are you willing to go to make sure the cause Lee is fighting for succeeds?"

"I'm willing…" Gai's face turned serious now. Even more serious than when Gai's young doppelganger was injured by the Kazekage of Sunagakure. "To risk my life."

"Meet me tonight, near training area seven."

"I understand…" Gai nodded and vanished without another word.

* * *

Place: Outside Hokage Mansion

Time: Afternoon.

"Return Tsunade-sama to office!!" The chanting of the crowd of protestors assembled in the courtyard vibrated the very foundation of the Hokage's offices. Standing in front of the group was a young chunnin whose hair was spiked upwards. On his forehead he wore a pair of riding googles. His Konoha forehead protector was seated on his neck, woven into the long blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"He aims to bring down the village!" The young man cried out to a volley of cheers. "I say return Tsunade back to her office now! So my grandfather and uncle can rest easy in their graves!"

The crowd below the young man cheered in agreement.

"Konohamaru!" Raido called out above the combined voices of the crowd. "Please, watch your mouth. What you're talking about is treason. We can't have the Sarutobi legacy tainted like this!"

"Shut up!" Konohamaru pointed an angry finger at Raido. "To allow this nonsense to continue is tainting the legacy of both my grandfather, and my uncle. How do you expect me to stand by and allow this to continue?"

"Konohamaru!" Hiashi's voice came across the courtyard, silencing the crowd. "I ask that you please leave the premises. You're disturbing my work."

"Your work?" Konohamaru chuckled. "You mean driving my grandfathers village into the hole don't you? Why don't you step down and allow Tsunade-sama, the real Hokage, to put things back in order."  
"It has already been decided…" Hiashi stared down at the youthful chunnin with cold, unwavering eyes. "By both the Council of elders and myself, so please, before I have you arrest for treason, leave this place at once."

"I would like to see you make me." Konohamaru stubbornly folded his arms across his chest.

"Raido," Hiashi turned away from the crowd. "Arrest him."

"Hokage-sama?" Raido stared wide-eyed at Hiashi along with the other bodyguards.

"Do you know who you're fucking with?" Konohamaru pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Come test me yourself old man…I have the Thirds blood in me. If you think you can take on an entire village by get some."

"Boy…" Hiashi turned. "I do not wish to waste my energy on a worthless upstart, who thinks…"

"Fuck you!" Konohamaru clenched his fist and slammed it into fiercely into the ground. "Ninpo: Kogasu Ryoken!" A few inches from where Konohamaru planted his fist, a large dog covered with bright red flames exploded from the ground and charged for Hiashi's back.

"Child's play." Hiashi sidestepped the flaming hound as it snapped at his neck. He raised once hand from under his robes and blasted it away with a quick jolt of chakra he released from his palm.

"Teme…" Konohamaru formed a seal and two clones appeared next to him as he made his way to attack Hiashi. He suddenly found himself laying face up on the ground, unable to breathe.

"Take him away." Hiashi said as he replaced him palm inside his sleeve. His Jyuuken attack connected with the young chunnin before he realized the older man had moved. "We'll be executing the traitor tomorrow morning."

* * *

Place: Training area seven

Time: Evening.

Gai arrived at the appointed meeting place on time. He'd been standing there about ten minutes when Kakashi finally arrived, carrying two full paper bags in both his hands and a backpack strapped to his back.

"Kakashi," Gai nodded. "Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, I can't believe things are getting this far out of control." Kakashi sighed, as he remembered the riots earlier in the day.

"What does this mean?" Gai held his fists out to his sides as his body began to shake with anger. "Is our entire village going to spiral into darkness? Is my precious student and his friends…are they really traitors?"

"You know Gai, a wise man once said 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash'."

"Who said that?" Gai closed one eye, slightly confused.

"A man far wiser than me." Kakashi said as he set his bags down on the ground. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Gai nodded and turned around to place his back against Kakashi's.

"You can come out now, Tenzo." Kakashi called out to the wind. He pulled up on his Konoha forehead protector, revealing the blood red sharingan eye he kept covered.

"So when did you notice me?" Tenzo dropped down from the tree he was hiding in.

"Just now actually." Kakashi seemed to smile with his eyes. "I don't suppose this is a social call is it?"

"It depends." Tenzo glanced over his shoulder as the training area was suddenly filled with over a half-dozen more of Konoha's ANBU. "Will we have time to talk about the good old days?"

"I think not."

"You others should leave." Tenzo ordered. "Pretend like you saw nothing."

"We can't do that," Answered Anbu wearing a white tiger-shaped mask. "Our orders were…" Tenzo turned his head and glared evilly at the men behind him.

"Don't tell me," Tenzo drew the katana from off his back and prepared his hands for seals. "That you idiots think you can take all three of us."

* * *

Place: Unknown location: Snake Pit

Time: Late evening.

Hinata was standing in the doorway watching Naruto snore soundly in one of the bedrooms. She shut the door, turning around in surprise to find Sakura walking towards her wearing the extra green spandex suit Lee had brought with him.

"Evening," She nodded the greeting and turned to head outside.

"Where are you going?" Sakura called out to her in a low whisper.

"To practice." Hinata said firmly.

"But you've been practicing all day." Sakura said, pointing to the bruises and scrapes plastered across her face and arms.

"I know…" Hinata said. "It wasn't enough…." She marched out to the living room, Sakura following close behind her.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard." Sakura said as Hinata took a stance in the middle of the empty room and began going through one of her Kata's. "Everyone here is willing to give their lives in your defense."

"They shouldn't." Hinata said as she thrust her hand hard through the air. "I no longer wish to be rescued. I no longer wished for people to give their lives for my sake. I want people to remember that I was once a Captain of an ANBU squad." She stood still in the middle of the room, her arms extended in front of her.

"Its not that we haven't forgotten," Sakura said as Hinata continued her kata. "We just…"

"It doesn't matter." Hinata stated firmly. "I'm not going to let another precious person die. It simply will not happen again."

"Evening," Kakashi walked into the room holding a large brown paper bag in one hand. Behind him stood a face Sakura had not seen in a long time.

"Yamato-san!" Sakura said joyfully.

"Hey there," Yamato raised a hand in greeting.

From outside there came a joyous shout of glee. "LEE!"

"GAI-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"Those two…" Yamato sighed.

"What's with all the racket?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the living. His eyes widened as he noticed Yamato standing next to Sakura. "Yamato-san! I take it you're here to help us out right?"

"Not really," Yamato shrugged, and after watching both Sakura's and Naruto's reaction he gave them both a wide smile. "Just kidding, I've been helping you guys out since the beginning. Kakashi simply contacted me today saying that you might need help relocating out of the area."

"Well we'll wait on that." Kakashi said. "Our leader is away, so for now we'll simply support you with information and supplies until Shikamaru returns. Right now the village is tearing itself apart. I'm sure you all know Hyuuga Hiashi's running things now,"

Hinata had stopped her kata once Kakashi and Yamato had enter the room and was quietly stepping out the room when she heard her fathers name.

"It seems that the village is divided into two factions now. Those who wish our laws to be enforced and your princess there should be executed; and those who think she should be treated different due to certain extenuating circumstances. Also since Tsunade-sama was temporarily removed from office by the Elder council, things in town have gotten a bit hairy. All missions are canceled until the village retains control of the populace. Only ANBU are allowed to leave the village, and that's to search for you."

"So, which side do you stand on?" Kakashi asked Yamato nonchalantly.

"Honestly, I believe our laws are absolute." Kakashi watched as the faces of everyone in the room dropped. "But then again, I do understand when there are circumstances beyond our control and we have no choice but to act. I believe a cardinal sin was committed when Hinata-san chose to run instead of seeking assistance. But I understand what was going through her head at the time, and while I may not agree with it I'll support that decision because she was trying to protect a life more fragile than her own." Yamato glanced over at Hinata. Naruto had grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "I look forward to working with you, Scrapped Princess of the Hyuuga clan."

"Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu." Hinata bowed.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry to have to deliver this news to you," Kakashi spoke up, breaking the silence. "But Konohamaru is going to be publicly executed tomorrow for treason."

"WHAT!" Naruto's eyes shot wide open. "We gotta go save him!"

"That's a bad idea." Yamato said, putting a hand in front of Naruto. "It's an ambush waiting to happen. You were successful in your last breakout, but the prison will be completely swarmed with ANBU. Not to mention the amount of civilian casualties that could yield."

"B-but…I'm not going to let him die." Naruto protested.

"We don't have the resources right now to execute a rescue of that caliber." Yamato bit his bottom lip.

"That's a lie." Hinata spoke up. "We do have the resources to pull it off." She watched as everyone's eyes turned to face her.

"What are you suggesting?" Kakashi wondered.

"Doesn't anyone remember? I was ANBU once."

"So was I," Kakashi replied. "and even I don't think I am good enough to fight off half the entire village."

"We won't have to," Hinata let a smile come to her face. "Let me take care of it."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "I'll leave right now, and bring Konohamaru back here by tomorrow morning."

"NO!" Everyone shouted at her in unison.

"You are definitely not going back to that village by yourself." Naruto raised his voice. Sakura was about to speak in agreement with Naruto, but suddenly saw the depressed expression on her face.

"Let her go." Sakura said. Everyone lifted their eyes to look at her. "She's been dying to return all of our kindness, so at least allow her this one opportunity."

"Sakura-san!" Hinata smiled happily. Her eyes suddenly alive with fire.

"No, not by yourself. At least take…" Kakashi began to protest until Sakura held up a finger.

"Sensei…trust her please."

"Besides…" Hinata spoke as if a giant weight was slowly being lifted off her shoulders. "If I fail its only death."


	23. Raido's letter to Tsunade

Song is In wither by KITTY

* * *

You fell to the ground like rain

On deaf ears your cries met

Hands And knees were blistered

Shouting from the tallest tree

You declared wrong

But they never listen

There's safety in numbers

This cold-hearted world!

The Coldest Winter...

You don't see me like I know you

Hiding behind glass

So sickened by grief

You can't let them win

They'll have you

Playing life makes death so good

This cold-hearted world...


	24. Battlefield

**Okay I think I went just a little overboard with the length of this chapter but I really got the fight I always wanted to have. To see where I got the inspiration from Lee's fight, google MK vs SF 2 and you should immeadiately see why it took so long TT I just wish I could give Lee a fireball legitamately...**

* * *

Place: Unknown Location: Snake pit

Time: Midnight

"Kunai…explosive tags…smoke bomb…" Hinata went over the contents of her accessory pouch ignoring the two men standing behind her telling her what she was about to do was probably one of the worst, if not dangerous ideas ever. "Shuriken…soldier pills…"

"Hinata are you listening to me?" Naruto stepped in front of her, placing his face between her and the tools laid out before her.

"Hinata-san," Shino's voice came softly from behind her. "I want you to know that I understand why you wish to do this, however I do not think-"

"It's alright." A sorrowful smile came across her lips as she answered him. "I'm trained for missions of this caliber. I'll be fine. Please." She lifted her eyes up to meet Naruto's cold blue eyes. He was begging her not to go. "Please allow me to return everyone's kindness. Just this once, let me prove to myself that I do exist."

"At least take one of us with you. That way you at least have some sort of backup." Naruto begged.

"Alright," Hinata nodded, scooping up all her tools and placing them in her bag. "Lee-san!" She called out, watching Naruto's face drop in surprise. Obviously he mean for her to choose between him and Shino. Deep down in her heart, she wanted Naruto to come with her. For him to watch and be amazed at how truly powerful she was. But that would defeat her entire purpose for going. What she wanted, more than anything, was to see the look on his face when she returned victorious. She wanted to prove to all of her friends that she was worthy of their sacrifices and if left it, could handle anything the world threw at her.

For as long as she could remember she was trying to change herself. She firmly believed that if she could bring Konohamaru back to the Snake pit, she would be proving to everyone including her father and herself, that she was not some damsel in distress that couldn't defend herself. No, by completing this she would prove to the world that she truly was Hyuuga Hinata, kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Hinata-san?" Lee poked his head into the room.

"Would you mind coming with me to prove me existence?"

"Hinata wait!" Naruto seized hold of her wrist as she attempted to leave the room. "You don't even know where he's being held. If it's the prison…"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata wrapped her hands around his giving them a loving gentle squeeze. "Daijobu." She kissed him once on the cheek. "Believe in me…if only this once."

"If you don't come back…" Tears began pouring from Naruto's eyes as he finally gave into Hinata's warm smile. "I'll never forgive you."

"I know." Hinata nodded, then turned to Lee. "Meet me outside in five minutes please. I'll explain my plan along the way."

"Wait," Naruto put a hand in front of Hinata and began to remove his jacket from his shoulders. "At least…wear this. So I'm with you."

"Hai," Hinata nodded happily, taking the jacket into her hands she hurried off to gather a few more tools from Kakashi.

* * *

Place: Execution grounds

Time: Afternoon

A crowd had gathered in the center of town as time for the execution of Konoha's favorite son came closer. Security was extremely tight as ANBU teams stood between a crowd of angry villagers, and the stage that erect the previous night. The ANBU security force was doing its best to calm the crowd, but were failing miserably.

From her perch on the balcony high above the execution grounds, Anko watched hungrily as the crowd finally split to allow the procession of guards escorting Konohamaru to his final moments through. Silence fell over the square as they marched him through, the young man garbed in dirty prison uniform.

They marched him up the stairs leading to the execution stage, and knelt him down in front of the executioners block. An ANBU operative stepped forward and opened up the rolled up scroll he was holding between his hands.

"By decree of the Hokage Hyuuga Hiashi, Sarutobi Konohamaru is herby sentenced to death for the crimes of Treason, conspiracy to commit treason, inciting unlawful unrest, and conspiracy to incite terrorism. On this day, this hour the prisoner known as Sarutobi Konohamaru will be executed by beheading as per the laws set forth to us by Shodaime and our founder fathers." The operative rolled the scroll he read from shut and then turned to face the kneeling man. "Does the prisoner have any last words?"

"The spirits of my grandfather and uncle will haunt this village and bring about its destruction." Konohamaru shouted at the top of his lungs.  
The operative turned to another ANBU operative who was wielding a single katana at his side.

"Begin," he ordered and strong hand forced Konohamaru's head down on the chopping block. The executioner drew his katana as he took his place.

"Gomen, Konohamaru-kun." The executioner said sadly.

"Get on with it." Konohamaru grinned as he looked up at the crowd defiantly and waited for the end….

…but instead of his life ending, he instead heard a collective gasp erupt from the crowd. Confused he turned his head to see what was taking them so long and saw that his executioner currently had a kunai pressed against his throat. He quickly glanced around the stage, the other ANBU operatives had all been knocked unconscious, the last one falling to ground to reveal Hyuuga Hinata standing behind him.

"Naruto apologizes for not coming personally." Hinata smiled as she loosened the ropes binding his wrists behind his back. She helped him rise to his feet and then drew a kunai into her hands.

"It's a shame only two of you came," Anko shouted as she dropped down in front of the stage. She placed her hands on her hips, looking somewhat annoyed. "Or maybe your friends are hiding somewhere."

"Anko-san?" Lee asked as he knocked out the executioner with a hard blow to the back of his head. "Would you please step aside. We do not wish to fight here."

"That's kinda too bad." Anko sighed. "Cause see, I went through the entire trouble to set up this trap just for you guys…"

"Trap?" Hinata spun around, watching in horror as smoke rose from Konohamaru's feet.

"It's about time I finally got my claws on you." Hana chuckled as the smoke billowing around her slowly blew away. "I must say, I never really expected you to come, but that's fine. Just means that I don't have to use your friends as bait like we planned."

"No," Hinata gasped in surprise. "What have you done with the real Konohamaru?"

"The real Konohamaru you ask?" Anko smiled as she approached the steps leading up the platform. "He's been on a very important mission the entire time."

* * *

Place: Forest near the border of Sunagakure no Sato

Time: Afternoon

"Are we there yet?" Chouji huffed as both he and Shikamaru leapt from tree to tree.

"Almost," Shikamaru sighed as his feet touched another branch. The two had been traveling almost nonstop for two days. They'd covered a lot of ground in those two days, however he couldn't help but like the border was getting farther and farther away from him. By all means they seriously should've been to at least the border by now. The tree didn't take that long. More out of boredom than paranoia he drew a kunai from his holster and went to carve a marking into the branch he was kneeling on.

"Ah, as I expected from the man with the highest I.Q." A young familiar voice called out.

"Shit," Chouji snatched Shikamaru back by his collar as the branch he was on suddenly exploded.

"Sorry Chouji," Shikamaru apologized. "I should've realized we were trapped in a genjutsu earlier.

"Don't worry about that now." Chouji said as he lifted his friend to his feet with one hand. "There's four of them, and they're hidden pretty well."

"Well then, you guys going to come on out or are you going to waste my time with your silly tricks. I got somewhere to be." Shikamaru called out to the woods. He drew both trench knives into his hands as he searched the area with his eyes trying to spot his attackers.

"The sexy kunoichi with a body men cannot help but fall for," A woman with brown hair tied up in pigtails, stepped into view. She had goggles on her forehead, which seemed to be helping keep her hair out of her face. "Moegi." She blew them both a kiss.

"The master of calculations," A skinny kid wearing glasses under the goggles resting on his forehead appeared underneath Moegi. He was standing on the underside of the branch, glued in place by the chakra he was sending to his feet.

"And the man who will one day become Hokage and surpass Uzumaki Naruto!" Out of the canpoy dropped a young chunin with goggles on his head, and a long blue scarf wrapped around his neck. "Konohamaru!"

"Konohamaru Corp," All three said in unison as they each took up a dramatic looking pose.

"Is here to defeat you, traitors of Konoha." Konohamaru announced.

* * *

Place: Execution grounds.

Time: Afternoon

"So then," Hana flexed her fingers as she dropped down to her hands and knees. "Will you give me the pleasure of your death? It would make me so very happy."

"Why Hana-san?" Hinata was holding her hands against her chest, suddenly very afraid. "I don't understand why you want to fight me so much."

"Because," Hana growled as she began to grow out her claws and fangs. "I want the bitch responsible for my brothers death to suffer as much as I did."

Hinata hung her head, realizing that there was nothing she could say or do to talk Hana out of trying to kill her. _Remember your vow…_Her inner voice shouted to herself. "I loved Kiba-san very much." She said firmly as she raised her hands and set her feet apart evenly.

"I don't care how you feel." Hana screamed. "You worthless little shit. If you weren't so weak and shallow my brother would not have died. It is your fault! No matter what the situation was, my brothers death falls solely on your shoulders!"

"I am not weak." Hinata's voice was filled with anger. She narrowed her eyes as her Byakugan activated itself. "I agree that Kiba-san's death was my fault. I accepted that burden, but I am not worthless. I will show you…prove to you that I am not the weak woman everything thinks I am. I will show you proof that I am not the Hyuuga clan's scrapped princess!"

At the same moment, Lee was engaged in a conversation of his own. He silently listened to the exchange between Hinata and Hana, and wondered silently to himself if Hinata wasn't biting off more than she could chew. He was currently blocking Anko's path to the stage.

"You don't plan on fighting me do you?" Anko had her eyes shut in a wide smile. "Cause I'd rather just take you alive than kill you."

"Please, get out of our way. Or I will carve a path through you." Lee's face was serious as he lifted his left hand up.

"Guess its' unavoidable then. Let's go fight over there," she pointed to the street behind her. "It's a little too crowded up there."

"Fine." Lee said following Anko into the street the crowd gathered split to the sides, giving them more than enough space to duke it out.

"You realize we'll be fighting to the death. So don't pull any punches ya here me?" Anko looked at him with a wide grin. The her face dropped into a serious glare as she spoke again. "Today you'll have taken your last breath."

"I am Konoha's wild green beast. Don't expect to be getting any mercy from me!" Lee said as he exploded across the street kicking out his left foot. Anko gracefully leaped over his head landing perfectly on her feet. Lee quickly pivoted on the balls of his feet, leaping into the air to attack her again. She quickly drew her back her right arm, and swung. Her fist connected squarely with his jaw as she sent him flying over her head. She followed up with a swift kick to the side of his face, sending his flying back towards the execution stage.

"Heh, get back here!" Anko raised her arm as a long purple skin snake stretched from under her sleeve to wrap around Lee's neck. She jerked him back to her, and smacked him back up into the air away from her body with a heavy uppercut. She followed him up, taking hold of his shoulders as she tossed him hard back to the ground.

Lee popped right back up to his feet ready to go. He drew a kunai from his holster and threw it at her face. Anko ducked the flying dagger and then quickly bent her body backwards quickly to dodge the second kunai Lee had thrown in its shadow. When she was fully erect again Lee was on top of her driving his fist hard into her chin. The sheer force behind his punch knocked her off her feet and onto her back. She jumped back up to her feet, to take another punch square in her gut, knocking some of the wind out of her. Lee was jumped up and extended his right foot, kicking her in the face. Anko stumble backwards as he hit her again with his foot, this time in her lower calf. She fought to maintain control of her body, when Lee leapt back up into the air.

"Konoha Senpuu!" He spun around in the air, resembling a thrown shuriken his foot smacked her hard in the face three times. She still somehow managed to retain her balance, even as Lee drove his elbow into her stomach and knocked her back to the ground with a well placed uppercut. She again leap back up to her feet, only to catch Lee's sidekick with her face. She rolled backward trying to put some distance between them but again as she rose to stand up Lee was there waiting for his attack of opportunity. He swung his fist at her, but instead of hitting Anko, he felt his fist connect with wood.

Lee watched in horror as the log skipped across the ground coming to a halt near the assembled crowd. His eyes widened even more when he felt the scales of the snake curl around his throat and jerk him backwards up off his feet. He sailed down the street backwards until Anko delivered a hard blow to his back, sending him airborne. Lee managed to pull the snake free from around his neck, and turn himself around in mid-air, just as second snake wrapped itself around his body. He was jerked back towards…again…this time she pounded her fists against his chest, kicked him up and away with a fierce rising front kick that connected somewhere under his chin.

Pain vibrated through the upper half of his body as he fought to regain control of his body. He managed to kick out of his fall, but Anko was on top of him, knocking him away with her fist he flew backwards to the ground. She aimed her hand at him again, but this time he was ready for her. As Lee rose to his feet he dodged the snake that was aimed at his neck and smacked it an explosive note.

"Fuck!" Anko dove out of the way as her snake exploded, sending chunks of snake guts everywhere. Lee came through the smoke at full speed. He hit her twice in the chest, then aimed a straight fist at her face. She blocked the punch and quickly ducked the sudden spinning kick he'd aimed at her. She raised her arms, blocking an incredible salvo of punches and kicks she waited for an opening.

"Konoha Senpu!" Anko ducked Lee's sudden spinning kick and watched the young chunnin sail over her body. She drew a kunai from the holster on her leg and turned sharply to slash at him. He avoided her by rolling across the ground and rising to his feet behind her. She aimed a quick roundhouse kick at his face but he dodged again, tumbling across the ground behind her. She grit her teeth in annoyance, raising her hand as she aimed another snake at his throat. He dodged the snake, this time his body flickered out of her line of sight and she felt him half a second later ready to attack her from behind.

Anko took a step forward and executed a back spinning wheel kick…and felt her rotation stop. Lee seized control of her ankle with his hand and delivered a painfully sharp punch to her groin. Anko's face with blue as her eyes shot open with pain she glared at Lee with all the anger she could muster. He ignored the daggers she was sending into his body with her eyes and struck her again, this time in the chest, as her hands dropped below her waste to soothe her nether regions. She doubled over Lee's fist suddenly out of breath. With his one strong arm he tossed her body up in the air and sent her sailing up into the rooftops.

Anko's back broke tile as she hit the roof. She lay flat for a moment, doing her best to regain her breath. Once she finally manage to get herself breathing again she pushed herself upright, and immediately began searching for Lee.

SMACK!

Lee appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Though his kick dazed her, Anko managed to raise her arms to guard herself. From between a small gap in her arms, she watched him aim a heavy right hook for her face. She quickly ducked the blow, and readied her fist for revenge as she stood back up.

"KONOHA DAISENPPU!" Lee screamed as he leapt up into the air, spinning. Anko somersaulted backwards, barely avoiding each deadly kick by mere inches. She landed on her shoulders as Lee aimed his body downward and attempted to hit her with a low sweep. She barely managed to kick up back to her feet to avoid being kicked completely off the rooftop.

Anko caught Lee once in the chin as he stood up. It lowered his guard enough to for her to deliver her own series of punches and kicks to his body. His body seemed to painfully absorb each and every one of Anko's strikes. She managed to kick his body away, to the other side of the roof. She quickly ran to follow his tumbling body to deliver a finishing blow.

But Lee was quickly up on his feet again. He drew kunai with an explosion note attached to the end, and hurled it at her feet. Anko, vanished in a puff of smoke as a log took her place. She struck him four times in the back, and tossed him over to his own kunai. Lee kicked out of the thrown, his feet kicking up tile as she slid across the roof. He quickly darted past the kunai, explosive note still burning away. He landed a swift kick to Anko's chest, staggered her backwards enough to give him enough room to execute his next move.

"Konoha Senpu!" He spun around again, his kicks connecting harshly against the dazed woman's face. As he landed he seized control of her shoulder, and tossed her back towards the slow burning explosive note. In the back of his head he wondered what was taking it so long to go off, but told himself that he needn't worry. That all he had to do was just wait for it to go off.

"I'm not that easy boy!" Anko rolled out of the throw and while still floating upside-down in the air, one of the snakes hidden away under her sleeve managed to wrap itself around Lee's neck.

"Dammit!" Lee cursed as she jerked him back towards the exploding note, while at the same time she littered the ground with notes of her own. Lee quickly dug his heels into the rooftiles, using all of his strength to keep himself from being pulled any further. He wrapped his hands around the snakes body and twisted as hard as he could. A second later, he tossed the limp reptile to the ground.

"Kisama…" Anko growled as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lee instinctively jumped up, avoiding Anko as she slid from underneath him. She qucikly rose to her feet as Lee land softly back on the roof. Her sudden jumping sidekick almost took his head off had he not ducked in time. He rolled backwards as she came at him again, his eyes carefully watching the slow burning explosive note come to the near end of his life.

Lee acted quick, knowing his next move might cost him his life if he wasn't careful. He ducked and dodged Anko's next flurry of punches and kicks as he loosened the bandages around his arm. As he gotten them as loose as he possibly could he snapped his arms forward, and gave Anko a smile as the bandages stretched and quickly mummified her entire body.

"EAT THIS!" Lee ran straight for the dying explosive note. He planted his feet firmly into the ground as he neared it and hurled Anko over his shoulder just as the note finally explodes, igniting the other notes Anko had dropped earlier as well.

The shockwaves sent them both up and away, tumbling across the rooftop, their bodies came to a stop near the edge of the roof. The only thing saving either of them from tumbling to the ground completely was the wall that connected a larger building to the smaller rooftop where they were dueling.

Anko came to some few minutes later. She spotted Lee slowly climbing to his feet dazed. His back was towards her and he was attempting to stumble away.

"Not…so fast!" Anko raised her left arm as she leaned herself against the wall. The snake sunk its fangs deep into Lee's shoulder as it yanked him back towards her. She drove her fist into his stomach, knocking Lee up and away from her body. She released another snake from her sleeve and this time smashed his body hard against the roof, sending bits and pieces of clay tile everywhere. She repeated this about three more times before she drew him towards her once more and knocked him up into the roof of the building above them.

Lee tumbled across the flat surface of the rooftop and smacked his head hard against the low cement wall. He shook the pain dancing in his head away, as volts of pain shot from the snake bite in his shoulder. He picked himself up, spotting Anko standing on the opposite edge of the roof breathing heavily.

"It's no wonder…" She breathed. "They call you the green beast."

"It's: Beautiful Green Beast." Lee corrected.

"Beautiful? You're just as ugly as…"

"Shut up!" Lee's face was brimming with anger. "No one talks about Gai-sensei like that!"

"Come shut me up then!" Anko beckoned Lee with one hand, and the two darted across the roof, leaping up into the air, both their fists cocked back far behind their heads.

Lee's palm smashed against Anko's face, knocking her back down to the already destroyed roof below. She tumbled backwards, rolling back onto her feet as Lee joined her below.

"Eat this," Anko formed a quick set of hand seals and aimed both her hands at Lee. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A stream of snakes erupted from her sleeves, filling the air with the venomous reptiles. Lee ducked, dodged and smacked away as many of the snakes as he could, until one eventually wrapped itself around his neck and dragged him towards Anko at break-neck speeds.

Anko released a steady stream of fists and kicks into Lee's body. She knocked him away from her with a swift uppercut to his jaw. Lee rolled out of the hit, sliding to a halt a few feet away. He reached back into his pouch, and began hurling as many shuriken and kunai as he could lay his hands on.

Anko dodged the swarm of sharp objects coming at her, rolling out the way as her arms formed the seals for her next attack. She gave Lee a smile as she watched him charge stupidly at her.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Lee fell back on his heels, barley escaping the shot of flame Anko blew from her mouth. She aimed a shot of flame at the downed chunnin and he leapt up out of the way. "Useless!" She grinned as she continue to spew short bursts of fire at him.

"That's not going to be enough!" Lee landed just under Anko's flame. He swung at her once, and she ducked his blow, attempting to counter with her own punch. They swung at each other for over what seemed like an hour, neither able to land a blow on the other. Anko leapt up in the air, and kicked out her back foot. Lee lifted his hand to block and ducked under her follow up kick. He drew his fist back, ready to pound Anko's face in, but she ducked at the last second, and Lee suddenly realized he'd left himself wide open.

"See you!" Anko's voice sounded as if she was saying good-bye to an old friend. She placed her palms against Lee's thighs and gave him a smile as she called out the name of her attack. "Sen'eijashu."

Two snakes pierced through Lee's legs, forcing the chunnin to his knees in pain. Anko stepped back and licked her lips tasting blood.

"Dammit," Lee cursed himself at himself while Anko stood in front of him with one arm raised and aimed at his face.

"Sorry kid. It's really nothing personal. As a matter of fact, if I wasn't ordered to hunt you and your friends down I might've let you buy me some candy." She gave him a friendly wink "Oh well Sayonar…"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Maito Gai's foot connected squarely against Anko's face as his battle cry rang through the air. He leaned fiercely into his kick, driving Anko back ten feet before his twisted his body around and kicked her high into the air and sending her flying through the wall across the way. "No one is allow to harm my beautiful student!"

"G-gai-sensei?" Lee stared at his idols back in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You idiot!" Gai spun around and punched Lee hard in the face. "I woke up this morning to find you missing. I've been wanting to train with you for the last few days and you haven't even tried to come back and at least spar with me. Lee I'm so disappointed in you."

"Forgive my Gai-sensei, I had obligations I needed to meet." Lee rubbed the pain out of his jaw as he ground himself back up to his knees.

"Really, I understand then." Gai nodded. "I forgive you Lee, now let's go and grab Hinata so we can show Konoha the power of youth!"

"Yes!" Lee snapped a very impressive salute.

"That's my boy." Gai stretched out his arms. "LEE!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as his idol and mentor embraced him in a tearful hug.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"


	25. Tsunade's letter to Konoha

* * *

It's like one day you found a treasure in childhood  
tried sharing that pleasure but no one would listen  
It turned into the fragile heart  
So you tried to be a treasure of someone else  
But if there's no one to take you either way  
There's no reason to stay no need to be fake  
Towards somewhere else you're supposed to be  
Just make it a brand new day  
It's time to walk away  
I left a note on the door  
"Don't worry about me"  
Cause I won't come back until I see...  
Freely cast all your cares aside  
I think we'll see a brighter side  
Where all these sorrows start to shine  
Dreams can bring the things you need  
I'm sure it's really not so bad  
When I left my place to go face the world  
Everything seemed like a dream but now feels so cold  
There's no one around, certain things unfound  
When I feel like I'm hittin' the ground  
I lock my door inside so tight  
To believe I can make it right  
I know I can get through it all  
But the world is so big and I feel so small  
I got no pride, that's why I hide  
Something hard to see  
Can become reality  
You're not alone, you'll find me there  
Freely cast all your cares aside  
I think we'll see a brighter side  
Where all these sorrows start to shine  
Dreams can bring the things you need  
Your hands will reach the other side  
I'm sure it's really not so bad  
You've never known  
It's in your hands  
When you just try to walk away  
You've never known

It's in your hands  
There's more to you than meets the eye  
Remember,  
We used to view the whole world explore  
Though it's hard to be refused, just look out the door  
We all make mistakes and we can find the next step so  
Just let yourself go  
Yo I'm still on my way  
But I found there's treasure in us everyday  
The door's open wide  
So now I try to reach out my hand to you all  
When we know what we can really be  
We can finally see  
Free, Dream,  
So Beautiful Joy  
Freely cast all your cares aside  
I think we'll see a brighter side  
Where all these sorrows start to shine  
Dreams can bring the things you need  
Your hands will reach the other side

* * *

SAGA's Brighter side off Viewtiful Joe soundtrack . awesome ass song


	26. Proof of Myself

**First off, here's your update. Second, read below for your chance to change the story's direction a bit. **

** . wow ain't this some Final destination shit...**

* * *

Place: Forest near the border of Sunagakure no Sato

Time: Afternoon

"So tell me," Shikamaru blew air out the side of his mouth as he addressed the three ninja blocking his path. "How'd you know we were coming this way."

"We didn't," Konohamaru grinned wide.

"After seeing that you were on the list of S-class traitors that had been recently posted, I calculated the probability of you seeking out help from other villages. And since you have a very close connection with Sunagakure," Udon reached inside his shirt and pulled out a single scroll. Shikamaru strained his eyes as he recognized the seal on the back of the scroll. "I also calculated the best and fastest route to Sunagakure, from Konoha and several outlying points. I also plotted this route from the last known hideout of you guys and this seemed the best place to patrol."

"So my letter, when did you intercept it?"

"We didn't intercept the original letter." Moegi smiled. "However we did a little investigating and came up with this letter you left in room."

"So now you guys just enter peoples house's without permission." Chouji snorted.

"I'm actually impressed." Shikamaru chewed on his bottom lip. "You guys sure have improved since the last time I saw you."

"But more importantly," Konohamaru's tone went from casual to serious. "Which one of you took Hyuuga Hanabi's eyes."

"Huh?" Shikamaru tilted his head in confusion. Since when did Konohamaru speak with the young Hyuuga girl? Wasn't he and Moegi seeing each other.

"I could care less if you guys broke the law to rescue your friend. I completely understand that but…" Konohamaru began to shake as he pointed an angry finger at them. "To do something that cruel to someone who was only doing their job!"

"Shut up," Shikamaru laughed. "Listen kid, I really don't wish to fight you, but only because you're Asuma-sensei's nephew and I don't think he'd appreciate me sending you to his side. But to accuse me of being cruel without knowing the entire situation. That's foolish."

"Why you,"

"I said shut up." Shikamaru focused his chakra into his trench knives, extending the length of the blade by a few inches. "You're looking for the person who took her eyes right? I'll tell you why I removed them. She needlessly killed a dear friend of mine, Ino…someone who was treasured by your uncle…and someone who brought fresh flowers to your grandfathers and uncle's grave everyday. I had every right to take back what was taken from me but instead I made a promise to someone just as important not to kill her. So you know why I took her eyes? Because maybe I wanted her to finally open them and see exactly what was in front of her."

"Still," Konohamaru lowered his hand. "You broke the law that my uncle and grandfather…"

"You idiot!" Shikamaru shouted. "The Third and Asuma-sensei are turning in their graves right now because the idiots in charge are forgetting the values they lived by. To break the law you become trash. Right, that's fine with me. But no one will ever say that I abandoned my friends or my morals. If protecting what's precious to me makes me trash, or a traitor, then I accept those titles with pride. But you will not stand over there and preach to me. Right now you have two choices kid," Shikamaru held up a single finger. "One, you can try to attack us and apologize to both the Thirds and Asuma-sensei when I send you to heaven. Or two, you can tell Ebisu to stop trying to sneak behind us and step aside and allow us to continue doing what we need to do, to protect our friend."

From his hiding place on the branch adjacent to Chouji, Ebisu bit his bottom lip in annoyance as he watched Shikamaru raise his trench knives to emphasis his point.

"Konohamaru-kun…" Moegi placed a hand on the young chunnin's shoulder as the young man hung his head in anger. After a full moments contemplation he stepped aside and pointed his finger in the direction of the border.

"Go," Konohamaru said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Good," Shikamaru nodded to Chouji and leapt to the branch holding Konohamaru.

"Go ahead, before I change my mind."

"You know what?" Shikamaru stared Konohamaru in the eye as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you decided not to fight. I seriously would've lost." With that he leapt away, continuing on to Sunagakure no Sato and his reinforcements.

* * *

Place: Execution grounds

Time: Afternoon, at the same moment Lee engaged Anko in combat.

Hinata kept her eyes focused on Hana, even as Lee began his own battle against Anko.

"Please, Hana-san." Hinata made one last attempt at diplomacy. "I do not wish -"

"I don't care what you wish for," Hana growled as she vanished from sight. Hinata ducked her head, avoiding the wide swipe Hana had aimed at the back of her head. "I only want you dead!"

Hinata rolled away from her, hurrying to her feet as she attempted to put as much distance between them as possible.

"I will not give up my life," Hinata said firmly. "Doing so would be a disgrace to the memories of my friends."

"I said I don't care!" Hana aimed her claws at Hinata's face and swiped at her again. Hinata raised her left hand up, securing her fist around Hana's wrist she channeled her chakra into her right palm and drew her arm back ready to strike. Hana acted quickly. She raised her arm, stepped under it and twisted Hinata's arm behind her back. She then wrapped her other hand around Hinata's throat. Hana then squeezed her hand, only to have Hinata vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Mizuken!" Hinata focused the chakra she'd gathered in her right hand, and coupled it with the elemental manipulation jutsu Kakashi had taught her. She threw her left arm forward as bright blue chakra tore across the stage towards the back of Hana's legs. Hana dodged out of the way as she quickly turned around, and Hinata swung her arm, sending another ball of water charged chakra at her opponent.

Hana leapt over ground based projectile and aimed her claws at Hinata's face. Hinata raised her hands, suddenly remembering her training with Lee she managed to parry Hana's outstretched arm, throwing the charging woman temporarily off balance. She then pivoted on the ball of her left foot, spinning around clockwise and bringing the heel of her right foot down into the elder woman's back, sending Hana crashing through the execution stage and down into the cobbled street below.

At that same moment, somewhere behind her an explosive tag went off, sending flesh and blood in every direction.

"Lee-san!" Hinata spun to look for Gai-sensei's hot blooded student, when a strong arm seized her ankle and pulled her down through the stage and to the ground.

"Don't underestimate me!" Hana growled as she easily hurled Hinata into one of the support beams.

Hinata winced as her back connected sharply against the support beam. She bounced off the hard wood and fell painfully against the dirt. Ignoring the pain vibrating through her spine she manage to lift herself up to her knees, with just enough time to catch Hana's right foot with her hands. She pushed down on Hana's foot using as much strength as she could to push herself up on her hands. In an amazing feat of flexibility and strength Hinata pushed her up onto Hana's shoulder and began pounding Hana's face as hard as could with her palms.

Hana stumbled around blindly for a moment, unable to get a true sense of her surroundings she estimated her distance from the nearest support beam and seized control of Hinata's waist she let herself fall backwards, driving Hinata face first into the wooden beam.

"AHH!" Hinata tumbled onto her back her hands covering her face as she screamed in agony.

"It's amazing you survived this long with your skill." Hana panted as she pushed herself up to her feet. She raised her right leg up, and stomped Hinata in the face multiple times until the girl stopped moving. "I told you not to underestimate me." Hana said, spitting on the unconscious girl on the ground.

"Tell, why does everyone seem to forget," Hinata's voice came from behind, and Hana spun around to see the raven haired Kunoichi, leaning against a support beam an arms length away, with a hand covering her broken nose. "That I was an ANBU captain?"

"Teme…" Hana turned her head to look behind her, half expecting a bushin to vanish in a puff of smoke behind her but instead she found something else….

The small explosive note launched Hana's body forward, sending her directly towards Hinata and collapsing the back half of the stage as well.

"Tenshi na tenohira!" Hinata pushed herself off the beam her left arm covered in a solid powerful layer of chakra; her elbow aimed dead center at Hana's chest. She drilled her elbow hard betweens Hana's breasts, stopping the thrown woman in mid-flight. She then focused her chakra into her arm, bringing it around she put everything she had into her palm and pushed every last ounce of chakra she'd stored through the elder woman's body. The discharging exited out Hana's body from her shoulders, resembling a pair of blue angel wings.

Hana dropped to the ground, unable to move. Hinata collapsed to her knees, visibly exhausted from the fight.

"You bitch…I can't move!" Hana coughed.

"I put a current into your nervous system. You shouldn't be able to move for a day or two." Hinata breathed, lifting a hand to her nose. "I had to be careful, because if I missed you probably would've died…"

"You do realized…." Hana coughed again as she futilely tried to move her body. "That I will still come after you, until I die. And even then…after I'm dead…my mother will personally see to it that you get everything that you deserve."

"I know," Hinata said solemnly. "You can come as many times as you wish. But I refuse to be killed as much as I refuse to kill you. I wouldn't want Kiba to be angry with me in the afterlife."

"Shut up!" Hana's head lifted an inch off the ground as she glared daggers through Hinata's body. "Don't let my brothers name come out your mouth again!"

"Gomen," Hinata bowed her head and reached into her accessory pouch. She pulled out a small brown jar and placed it gently next to Hana's body. "When you're able to move again, take this. It should help with any discomfort you might feel…"

"I don't need your empathy." Hana snapped.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Hinata bowed and stood up to leave. "Get well soon, Hana-san." She said and as she turned to leave the ground below her exploded, and a two pairs of powerful jaws clamped down hard on her legs holding her in place. Before she could react to the two ash-grey hounds, a third exploded up from the ground in front of her and locked its jaws around her throat, knocking her to the ground.

"I told you, I'd rip your throat out…" Hana chuckled as the three giant dogs leapt on-top of the down girl and began to maul her.

Hinata pulled at the jaws around her throat, ignoring the other dogs tearing at her flesh. She knew she had one shot at staying alive, and without a second thought she smacked the dog attempting to garrote her hard once behind its ear. The dog yelped once as it fell to her side, dead. She then focused every last bit of remaining chakra into her body and placed her hands on the ground.

"Nakigoe Mizu-hime!"

* * *

Place: Execution grounds

Time: Just after Lee's fight with Anko.

Gai had just hefted Lee onto his back when a bright blue explosion erupted from the execution stage. A powerful whirlwind of chakra blew skyward, burning brighter than the sun for a half second; he raised his arms up over his face to shield his eyes. As the light and explosion died down, Gai dropped down into the street to survey the damaged caused by the explosion.

Pieces of the execution stage lay scattered across the street, along with the bodies of three ash-grey hounds and their owner, Inuzuka Hana. The crowd that had gathered earlier had scattered, some had been caught in the explosion itself somehow, and others by the flying debris.

"Lee, be patient I'm going to see if everyone's okay." Gai didn't wait for a reply as he leaned his favorite student against a wall out of the way. He didn't even hear the young shinobi call out to him, telling his sensei how tired he felt. Gai rushed to unmoving body of Inuzuka Hana and quickly checked for a pulse. She was alive…but barely.

"Gai-san," A medical shinobi dropped down in front of him and soon the entire street was filled medical ninja and other ANBU operatives.

"This ones alive, please take care of her." He said and then quickly rushed back to his student, worried that someone might try to arrest his beautiful student. To his dismay there was already one ANBU operative and two medical-nins kneeling over his students body. One of the medical-nins shook his head and stood to leave by the time Gai finally made it back.

"A damn shame too." The medical-nin sighed.

"What!? What are you talking about?" Gai pulled the medical-nin out of the way, and burst into tears as he saw Lee's body slumped over. "Lee, wake up, its time for…"

"Gai-san, its no good!" The men wrapped their arms around Gai as he attempted to shake Lee awake. "He was poisoned by a very deadly snake. There's nothing we can do."

"NO! That's not true!" Gai continued to shake Lee's body as tears poured from his eyes. "Lee, wake up! There's still…so much we had to prove together…"

* * *

Place: Sunagakure no Sato border.

Time: Evening.

"About time," Shikamaru sighed as Sunagakure, Village Hidden in the Sand, finally came into view.

"We're stopping to get something to eat first right?" Chouji asked as they leapt off the last tree branch and down into the soft cold sand of the land of the wind. Ahead of them, from behind a cluster of rocks, stepped Sunagakure's Kazekage.

"Hey there," Shikamaru waved as he stopped in place. "Nice of you to come meet us in person, and so close to the border too."

"Out of respect for Temari I'm going to ask that you turn around and leave here now. If you do, I'll pretend like we never met." Gasra spoke without emotion.

"What the hell Gaara?" Shikamaru shook his fist. "My letter should've reached you explaining…"

"It did." Gaara sighed, holding up a small scroll in his hand he made some of the sand in his gourd pluck the scroll out of his hands and carry it over to Shikamaru. The confused shinobi quickly picked the scroll up and opened it.

"Goddammit." Shikamaru growled in irritation.

"I'll ask you one last time, for Temari's sake, do not return until the situation is taken care of. If you cross into these lands before then, you will be killed without a second thought." With that Gaara turned to leave.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji stood completely perplexed.

"Let's go Chouji, looks like we're really on our own here." Shikamaru angrily stormed away, pressing the scroll into Chouji's chest.

Chouji opened the scroll, and finally understood why Shikamaru was so pissed. The scroll was actually a copy of a bounty notice, for Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee and the others. The notice also warned other countries of providing any assistance to the _traitors_. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Suna did not wish to get involved for fear of repercussions from Konoha. The village had defeated Suna once, and they Sand did not wish for another war. That wasn't even mentioning the treaty between the two villages would be broken.

"Dammit," Chouji cursed to himself as he turned to catch up to his friend.

* * *

Place: Alleyways of Konohagakure

Time: Evening.

Somewhere in the dark alleyways a lone figure stumbled down an empty alleyway with a hand over their throat.

_Dammit…_Hinata tearfully thought to herself, as she bumped into a trash-can and finally crashed to the ground, too tired and weak to continue moving. She lay on her back, staring up into the sky, wondering if she'd ever see Kiba again when she died. She wasn't going to try to fool herself, especially with the wounds she'd sustained to her neck and legs, she knew it was amazing for her just to make it as far as she gotten….

"Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I lied." She spoke aloud to no one.

"Hinata-san," She heard Naruto's voice call out to her. She knew it was her imagination, but despite the obvious she went with it. The blond haired shinobi's smiling blue eyes appeared above her as he stretched out a hand and pulled her to her feet. "This way…come on! Hurry!"

Despite the pain in her body she followed the illusion further down the alley, hurrying to catch up. At every corner he urged her to keep moving. For her to catch up and follow him. She followed him as best she could in her dazed state, and finally saw him stop in front of a door, his arms stretched out wide.

"Come on…hurry…everyone's waiting…" He said and reached out his hand. With one hand covering the wound to her neck she reached out with her free hand eventually collapsing into his arms….or at least she thought. She looked up once as she watched Naruto's image fade away, giving shape to a dark shadowy figure who she thought she recognized, but did not have enough energy to ask the figure their name.

"Ta…tadaimasu…" Was the last thing she remember before the pain from her wounds became too intense for her. Darkness quickly began to swallow up Hinata's vision and she did not resist. She was too tired to stay awake anyway, and shut her eyes, letting the darkness overtake her completely.

* * *

**Allright, before you start flaming me for Lee's death...just deal with it. And before anyone complains about this still having a happy ending, trust me, it will...just my version of a happy ending thats all. Anyway, when you review cast your votes on whose doorstep Hinata collapse on. I'm pretty sure I don't have to list the names for you guys, which should also leave it open to just about any Naruto character you can think of that I haven't used. Just beware, depending on which person has the most votes, whoever it may be, will possibly affect wether or not the next chapter opens up with Hinata dead or alive. So there's a chance, but you have to try and out think me here, and possibly le-gasp save Lee from dying. Just depends on who you guys suggest. MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA... . anyway... proceed to vote...NOW!**


	27. A note from Maito Gai

**Whew...this story is almost finished...YAY!!! Anyway continue to vote guys, not trying to spoil anything but if a certain character gets a few more votes it might be possible to save Lee's life as Hinata's life has just been undoubtly spared this round. And for those of you who voted for Hinata to pass out on Naruto's dorstep...shame on you sinces he's miles away right now.**

* * *

I sing myself to sleep  
A song from the darkest hour  
Secrets I can't keep  
Inside of the day  
Swing from high to deep  
Extremes of sweet and sour  
I hope that God exists  
I hope I pray

Drawn back in by the undertow  
My life is out of control  
I believe this wave will bear my weight  
So let it flow

Now I'm relieved to hear  
That you've been to some far out places  
It's hard to carry on  
When you feel all alone  
Now I've swung back down again  
It's worse than it was before  
If I hadn't seen such riches  
I could live with being poor  
Those who feel the breath of sadness  
Sit down next to me  
Those who find they're touched by madness  
Sit down next to me  
Those who find themselves ridiculous  
Sit down next to me  
Love, in fear, in hate, in tears

Down,  
Down,

Oh sit down  
Sit down next to me  
Sit down, down, down, down, down  
In sympathy

* * *

sit down by James


	28. And the pot bowleth over

**Thanks to everyone who voted and stuff. The winner with THE most votes (Wait can I even call her a winner? Oh well) is KURENAI SENSEI! WAHOO Feel free to applause now...okay thats enough. Now the question is, by choosing Kurenai did you save Lee? The answer? Read and find out O.o**

* * *

Place: Unknown Location: Snake Pit

Time: Evening.

"Naruto, sit down. I'm sure everything's fine. Lee and Gai-sensei are…" Sakura reached out a hand to calm her uneasy teammate. Since Hinata and Lee had left early in the morning he hadn't eaten or done anything but pace around in circles in the middle of the living room. If it was just him, she'd be fine with it, but Shino was sitting at the dining table looking even gloomier that he usually did.

"It's late; It shouldn't be taking them this long." Naruto blew air out his nose. "He was supposed to be executed at noon right? Its way past noon and…"

"Stop worrying so much." Sakura stepped in Naruto's path and pressed a finger against his forehead. "You're forgetting that both Lee and Gai-sensei are with her. If anything goes wrong she's got the best back up god could…." At that moment Sakura froze. A cold chill suddenly pierced through her heart and vibrated along her spinal column.

"Sakura?" Naruto placed two worried hands on her shoulders. "Are you…"

"Sakura-san!" Gai-sensei screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked the front door off it hinges sending it crashing to the ground with a loud thud. In his arms was a limp, unmoving Rock Lee. "Please….save my student!"

Place: Forest bordering Sunagakure

Time: Morning.

"Chouji, wake up." Shikamaru called to his sleeping friend as he doused the remaining embers of their camp fire. "It's time to go."

Chouji stretched and yawned as he sat up. He popped the bones in his neck as he stood up and helped his friend dismantle their camp fire.

"So what are we going to do now that the Sand isn't going to help us?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru sighed wearily. "I was seriously counting on their help if anything had gone wrong. I would like to get some help from the other villages, but I highly doubt that they'll hastily agree to help us. I've seriously exhausted every last bit of…" Shikamaru froze as he suddenly felt the presence of someone standing in the trees above them, watching them silently. He quickly glanced at Chouji and the two took up a defensive posture with their backs to each other.

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" A familiar condescending voice called out to him. "You cry-baby."

"Wait a second," Shikamaru relaxed his stance as Temari dropped out of the canopy and joined them on the ground. "I thought your brother said that you guys weren't getting involved."

"He did." Temari shrugged as she grinned hard at him. She raised her hand, showing them her Sunagakure forehead protector. "The Village Hidden in the Sand isn't going to assist you at all. He didn't say anything about me helping you out of my own free will." Temari dropped her forehead protector to the ground and turned back towards the trees.

"Gaara…you do realize he's going to kill you right?"

"I'll worry about that later." Temari, still grinning wide glanced over her shoulder. "So let's go, we're wasting daylight."

Place: Konohagakure apartment complex.

Time: Morning.

Sunlight burned the back of her eyelids, signaling her that it was time to wake up. Hinata's eyes weakly fluttered open as she pushed herself upright. She quickly glanced around the room, checking her surroundings and knew immediately where she was. To her left sat a nightstand, with a plate of cinnamon rolls and a small steaming pot of tea.

Hinata placed a hand at her throat, and then checked her body over once, seeing that from the neck down, she was covered in bandages, not counting the thin bandage wrapped around her nose. She quickly glanced around the room and found her reflection staring back at herself confirming the extent of her injuries.

"Good morning." Spoke Yuhi Kurenai as she stepped through the bedroom door with a small bag in her hand. Hinata opened her mouth to speak but her sensei held up a hand to silence her. "Don't speak. I believe there's damage to your vocal chords. I have someone coming over later to check it out, so if you could refrain from talking until then."

Kurenai walked over to the bed and lifted Hinata's chin up.

"I must say, I really am impressed with you." She said as she opened up her bag and pulled out a small jar of ointment. "Any normal person would've died from the blood loss, let alone be able to walk that far. You have a very impressive will." She carefully unwrapped the bandages around Hinata's neck and rubbed a then layer of ointment on her former students wounds.

"MMPH!" Hinata winced in pain as the ointment quickly went to work.

"I know it stings, but endure it please. It's all I have right now." Kurenai unwrapped the bandages around Hinata's legs and chest and rubbed the healing ointment on each wound. Hinata shut her eyelids tight, doing her best not to scream out in pain. After a moment of agonizing burning, Kurenai re-wrapped the bandages on her body and sat back on the edge of the bed, placing a soothing hand on Hinata's forehead. "You must be wondering why I'm helping you. I know that's what you want to ask because you've always been like that."

Hinata shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Kutenai's waist.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. I know you've got a heavier burden on your shoulders right now, but just rest up a bit for now." She said as she lightly ran her fingers through the younger woman's hair. They sat in silence for a moment, until a knock came from the front door. "I'll be right back, please wait a moment."

Hinata nodded and released her sensei from her grip. Kurenai quickly exited in the room, and returned a minute later with two people Hinata never thought she'd see ever again.

"You look horrible," Neiji said as Hinata raised her blanket over her head to try and hide herself. From under her sheet of protection Hinata shook with fear. "Some things never change." She heard him laugh as the second person gently pulled the blanket down and stretched out a hand to lift up Hinata's chin.

"I must say, within the last month you've caused me a shit load of problems." Tsunade glared angrily at the injured woman. Hinata looked away, unable to say anything. "But it's okay. It's not your fault that you're father's a pig headed fool." Tsunade unwrapped the bandages covering Hinata's neck and gave the young woman a smile. "Good lord, that's a nasty bite."

"Will she be able to speak again?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, but she'll have a nasty scar. Nothing I can do about that. Though, I'm sure we can always find something to cover it up." Tsunade gave Hinata a wink and a smile as she channeled her chakra to her hand and held it at her neck.

A moment later Tsunade dropped her hand and went to work on Hinata's other wounds. Hinata rubbed her neck as the pain slowly left her body she tried out her voice.

"Gomen," She muttered weakly.

"Don't be sorry." Tsunade answered. "Like I said earlier, things are not your fault. I tried everything I could to help you; however some idiot kept undermining the situation. I've been trying to regain my position as Hokage, if only to piss off that old bitch on the council. But that's nothing for you to worry about." As Tsunade finished healing the wounds to her legs and chest she turned to face Hinata with a solemn look on her face. "I know this is a lot to be asking you, considering everything you've already been through, but I'm going to ask you that you stay here with Kurenai, until I'm able to regain control of the village. Neiji will stay here with you in case anything happens. Rumor has already spread of you dying in that explosion, and I'm going to try to use that to my advantage. Just stay here and allow us to handle the rest of the situation."

"Hai," Hinata nodded.

"Good," Tsunade stood and began to exit the room. "You're lucky you ended up on Kurenai's doorstep. Had it been anyone else…." Tsunade paused and gave the depressed young woman a smile. "But don't worry. I'm doing my best to keep the village from falling apart. Because I am the true Hokage of Konoha. I won't let the village kill itself." With that she left the room, Kurenai following close behind.

"Well then," Neiji shut the door and moved to sit on the ground next to her bed. "There's lot's of things we must talk about. I'm pretty sure you haven't heard about your sister."

"H-Hanabi-san," Hinata's face brightened for a moment. She'd been worried sick about her sister's fate since she last saw her. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, physically…" Neiji paused as he blew all the air out of his lungs. "Well, someone took her eyes…and Hiashi-sama has since disowned her. After that she lost her mind. I'm the only person who visits her."

"Someone…took her eyes!" Hinata gasped in complete surprised. She immediately wanted to hate Shikamaru at that moment, knowing that he was the last person she'd seen Hanabi with….

….But he had kept his promise to not kill her as she had did Ino. Though she tried her best not to cry, she couldn't keep her tears dammed up for long. Neiji sat next to her in silence, not bothering to say another word. He'd forgotten how sensitive his younger cousin was. It was both her weakness and her most charming trait. It made him regret almost killing her back during their first chuunin exams.

"Don't cry over. What's done is done. What's more important right now isn't my feelings, or yours. What's really important is that we somehow restore order and peace to the village before things flame up out of control. While I believe you should be punished for your actions, I also do not agree with the way things have been dealt with. Once things have calm down, I expect you to do the right thing and turn yourself in."

Place: Konohagakure Hospital room # 1124

Time: Morning.

Inuzuka Tsume stepped through the door as her daughter sat up in her bed, her arms folded across her arms.

"If you keep this up you're going to wind up dead." Tsume sighed.

"I'll be fine mother." Hana said bitterly. "I almost had her….I'll definitely kill her next time I see her."  
"Hana…I want you to give it up." Tsume said as she sat down at the side of Hana's bed. "Give up this quest of vengeance you're on. There's no basis for it."

"I wont…" Hana growled. "That bitch caused the death of Kiba and Akamaru, not to mention she killed one of my precious animals…I'll never forgive her."

"When you get released, come straight home. There's something important waiting for you there." Tsume stood up and exited the room. "Get well soon. You're the last child I have left. I don't plan on losing you over something stupid."

Place: Unknown Location: Snake Pit

Time: Evening

Everyone sat in the middle of the hideout silent. Kakashi was leaned up against the far wall, his arms folded behind his head. Sakura had taken both Gai and Lee to the back room and had been there ever since Gai had brought the unmoving shinobi's body back to their hiding spot without Hinata. He glanced down at Naruto, who had his hands buried in his face to hide the tears he'd been shedding nonstop since they returned without the woman he'd broke the law for.

Kakashi wanted to say something to comfort him, but decided against it. Right now there stood the possibility of losing two of his closet friends, and it did not take a genius to see the effects of it.

"LEE!!" Gai's sorrow filled voice broke the silence of the house, and when Sakura entered from the back room, heading straight for the front door without saying a word to anyone they knew it was final. Kakashi watched as everyone erupted into tears. He placed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked to the backroom to check on Gai.

He found his self-proclaimed rival sitting on his knees next to Lee's uncovered body.

"How…how can they do such a horrible thing to such a beautiful person?" Gai asked with tear filled eyes.

"Don't bare any grudge towards whoever did this. In reality, we are in the wrong here. It would be the same if the roles were reverse." Kakashi said flatly.

"Kakashi," Gai bowed his head. "I promised Lee, that if he should ever die, that I would follow him to heaven." Gai removed a kunai from Lee's holster and held it up.

"Don't be stupid Gai." Kakashi warned. "If you die, whose going to visit his grave and clean it? I understand your promise, but I'm sure that this would be one that's okay to break."

"That's not the point." Gai took a firm grasp of the kunai and looked up at Kakashi. "If I go back on my word, then I'll be dishonoring his memory."

"I understand." Kakashi sighed. "But why don't you live a little longer. Finish what your student started, and then after we're done do with your life whatever you feel is necessary."

With that Kakashi left Gai with his own thoughts.

Place: Konohagakure city streets

Time: late evening

In the darkness covering the town a small crowd of shinobi began to gather in the town square, recent site of what was quickly being called _The first stage_. After what seemed like five minutes, more and more villagers filed out of their homes and began to march towards the mansion of the current Hokage Hyuuga Hiashi.

From his office window, Byakugan activated, Hiashi watched as at least half the village formed up to storm the building.

"Raido," He spoke softly to the shinobi standing silently behind him. "Scramble ANBU…and have the kill anyone who nears this place."

"As you command," Raido bowed, and though he didn't want to relay the order he had no choice. It was not his place to question orders…and that bugged him dearly. "Hokage-sama."


	29. Naruto's final note

We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them  
Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

* * *

simple plan: Me against the world


	30. Reviewed Reply

**I wanted to reply to this review so much, but the guy kept himself anon. So I figure I'll give it a place holder for the next chapter until I update tomorrow sometime.**

* * *

For Chapter 26, I smell plot-no-jutsu (aka plot-induced stupidity) on Konoha's part.

Given that the traitors' identities are known, it should take only a simple guess that Shikamaru would be the main mastermind. And everyone knows that Shikamaru is the weakest (physically) male ninja among the traitors - hey, I would daresay that he is the weakest among the male chuunins.

**Yes, given that almost everyones identities are known it would take a simple guess to realize that Shikamaru is the mastermind...except for that he isn't. If you didn't read skipping the rift (my previous fic which leads into this) like just about almost everyone else who keeps asking me when Kiba's going to show up, then you'd understand that it was Naruto's idea, and all Shikamaru is assisting by doing the things that Naruto can't. And thats plan. I honestly wouldn't say that Shikamaru is weak. Maybe physically he can't Dynamically PWN like Lee or Gai, but he still has a strong brain and is just as passionate about saving his friends, if not more, like Naruto. Remember the end of the Sasuke retrieval arc when he cried over almost getting all his friends killed? It takes a strong man to hide his emotions, and a stronger man to show them.**

If Konoha can tell that he and Chouji (another relatively weak ninja) is leaving for help (which is likely from Anko's words, calling Konohamaru's mission "important"), it would have been the perfect chance to eliminate the primary strategist and stifle most of his group's possible plans. (Shikamaru's greatest suit is in group mission, and his skills would not be too great if only one teammate can help...) Konoha should have

1. Sent an actually competent group (or three), preferrably one with ANBUs, to kill at least Shikamaru, if not both;  
2. At least shown some ninja tech by a nice ambush rathering than idiotically showing their identity;  
3. A better tracker. Come on, you are sending Ebisu for this?

**Konoha can only assume at this point. It just happened to be a coincidence that Shika and Chouji left for Suna. I could've easily sent Sakura and Shino, or whatever combination of "traitors" I thought fit. But I wanted to have Konohamaru interact with Shikamaru, and this was my chance. Also I again disbelieve your argument that Chouji is relatively weak. I remember Chouji punching the hell out of a guy with a cursed seal of heaven...though he may had to use some power-ups to do it, he did kill someone who gave other Konoha-Jounin/chunnins problems. So I won't say he's weak. Remember he's still got his multisize techniques so that in itself can triple the amount of force behind his blows. As far as the details of Konohamaru's mission, I never stated what it was. But it was, if you were wondering, was to simply locate the traitors hideout and observe their activities for a period of time and report back. I made the team act out on its own just to keep as close to the Anime/manga as possible. Cause I see the Konohamaru Corp like a group of New Age Ninja Power Rangers. Not great for stealth, but they can still kick butt. As far as trackers, the entire team was tracking their movements with Udon being the main tracker since he's probably smarter than Shikamaru. Ebisu is only there as their Jonin squad captain, though they probably listen to Konohamaru more.**

If you say that Konoha have not expected these two to leave, then they should have sent stronger fighters still; the traitors lack strong combatants, and a traitor down is one less obstacle. I will apologize if you are sending, say, ten ANBUs to ambush the three when they are back from Suna, however.

**They took care of that by posting the bounties to the other hidden villages, namely Suna. Its better to attack your opponent pyschologically first, leaving them feeling helpless so you can easily go in for the kill. Also the ANBU are occupied trying to control the rioting and peace within the village. So to send ten ANBU's out to ambush these guys at the border...I don't think that Konoha will want to spare that many people while the village is on the verge of falling apart.**

And may I add that you insulted the intelligence level of the traitors by allowing Shikamaru (who is supposed to make the best choices possible) to rip off Hanabi's eyes. I know he can be dumb in similar cases (the recent manga chapters being a good example - it would have been a suicide mission if not for Kakashi), but literally ripping off all possibilties for peace is another level of stupidity altogether. I can't wait for his death by Hanabi (if that's the hint you try to give from her letter).

**Ah, I suggest that you go back and read that chapter over. And when you realize that the only two people around him at the time was Kakashi and Hinata herself. She stopped him from killing her, which meant that at any point, before returning to the village and out of sight, he could've ripped her eyes then. As it stands now, the only ones that know that Hanabi is permanately blind is Shikamaru, Gai, Tenzo, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru himself. They never knew he did it, and he never told them, except Chouji overheard when Konohamaru asked him about if he knew who took them. Also, once Ino died Shikamaru hit a point where he felt that no matter what he did, or how safely he went about it, his friends would end up getting killed. As a matter of fact he probably thought that Tsunade was trying to trap him the entire he was trying to negotiate peacefully. So what would you do, if someone you kept trying to make peace with was trying to constantly stab you? You'd eventually give up and draw a line and stand behind it. Though he honestly didn't know that it was Hiashi behind the scenes screwing shit up. For as level of stupidity for ripping her eyes out, I don't think it ranks. I believe it was one of the smartest things he's done. Hanabi took away something that was precious to him, so without killing her he took something precious from her. Now she has to live with her new found insanity and being in her sisters shoes. So I kinda ask what would you have done in that situation where someone just killed one of your good friends and you were asked not to kill that person?**

Lastly, where's Shino in the plans? The last time I heard from Naruto manga, he is a good strategist as well. At least he should be cool enough to stop Mr. Nara from whatever impulsive action he may make.

**Shino's been there. But just like the anime he isn't going to get any "screen" time till later. Mostly because I'm not too sure on how to use Shino. I like him alot, think he's cool and all, but I've tried to write him a few times and it didn't come out too well. But if Shikamaru ends of getting killed before he does we'll know who the new strategist will be. And Nara-san hasn't been impulsive (Save for the whole eye thing). At the very least he's been careful...very careful. Always trying to avoid confrontations as possible, thus the many different hideouts and fallback points.**

**Anyway thanks for the review and please leave an contact e-mail next time **


	31. and thus we stand alone

**Want to first off apologize for the long wait. I've gota promotion test I've been trying to study for and well its crunch time so I haven't had time to put alot of thought into this chapter and hopefully it doesn't show. Also I've been dealing with ignorance once again:**

connor  
2006-12-31  
ch 20, anon.

eh story is nice, battles are good not too details to were your spending 5min reading about 3 blows but still in depth enough to paint a picture, but this isnt my thing, i hate kiba haha and i hate kiba/hinata pairings more so the mention of her an kiba made me write this an close the page :P oh well bye:)

**I'm really confused as to why people bother telling me that crap. If you want a pairing orientated Fic, go hunt one down and don't read here. This isn't supposed to be a Naru/Hina or a Saku/Lee or whatever. It's tradgety. Deal with it. Though I should probably stop wasting your time complaining about it. Anyway there was another reviewer who thinks I'm WAY too bloodthirsty and have gone too far with the character deaths. I honestly think otherwise. Yes just about every fight had someone die. So what? It's my story I'll write it the way I damn well wish too. I've been very gracious with deaths I believe, as I've could've killed a bunch of characters at many different points but allowed them to live. These last few chapters though...the gloves go off. **

* * *

Place: Konohagakure city streets

Time: Late evening

"Go back to your homes now!" Hagane Kotetsu repeated over and over to the angry mob filling the streets.

"For the love of god people we've got orders to kill you if you get any closer!" Kamizuki Izumo pleaded as he desperately looked over his shoulders at the line of ANBU blocking off entrance to the Hokage's mansion.

"Please, everyone. We do not wish to…" Kotetsu cupped his hands over his mouth as he again attempted to shout over the crowd. A kunai zipped past his head, followed by rocks and fruit and whatever other projectiles the mob could get their hands on.

"This…is going to haunt me the rest of my life…" Izumo sighed as he raised his hand high in the air, signaling to the ANBU behind them that the mob was entering the engagement zone.

"EVERYONE PLEASE! TURN AWAY!" Despite the apparent danger Kotetsu moved forward doing his best to persuade the angry mob.

But they weren't listening. They continued onward, and despite his original orders Izumo kept his hand raised until the crowd was on top of him. Somewhere in the middle of the mob Kotetsu was knocked down, and soon his friend followed him.

When they could not see either Kotetsu or Izumo in front of them anymore, the ANBU who were quickly dispatched to guard the Hokage's mansion leapt into action, while quietly above them Hyuuga Hiashi watched the slaughter with little interest.

* * *

Place: Kurenai's Apartment 

Time: Late evening

From the safety of the window Hinata watched as fire began to ignite throughout the village. Everywhere she looked villagers were engaged in some sort of combat. Brother versus sister, sister versus father…

Hinata placed a hand over her heart, feeling a pain that went deeper than what words could describe.

"Hinata-sama, please stay away from the window…" She didn't hear Neiji enter the room, nor did she feel his hand softly touch her shoulder as he gently pulled her away from the window.

"Is this…all my fault?" She asked aloud, more to herself than to Neiji. Her genius cousin gave her an uncharacteristic smile as he directed her back to bed.

"No, it isn't. This is what happens when people begin to lose all common sense. Don't worry about what's going on outside. Leave all that worry to the rest of us."

"Nii-san," Hinata paused at the bed and stared tiredly at her reflection. "Do you think you can sneak me out of here?"

"Sneak you out?" Neiji spun her around by her shoulders and leaned his face close to hers. "Are you crazy? It's dangerous outside. In your current condition…"

"My condition doesn't matter." Hinata lowered her head, unable to look her cousin in the eye. A second later she locked eyes with him again, and Neiji noticed a look on her face that he hadn't seen since their first chunnin exam. "I'm going to end all this fighting."

"You're not going anywhere." Neiji lightly flicked a finger across her nose. Her hands shot up to soothe the painful stinging in her nose. "I would rather see you die an old woman in prison. Sit here, and rest up. Tsunade-sama is working on the problem as we speak and I don't wish for anything to happen that might undermine all of her hard work." He said as he turned to leave the room.

"Nii-san…" Her soft voice stopped him as he opened the door. "You…you think I'm weak and worthless too don't you?"

Neiji was silent for a long minute. He turned from the door and joined her on the bed and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"You may not be the strongest person I know, but right know you're more precious than life itself. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way." He stood up and left the room without another word, shutting the door behind him.  
"Thank you," She whispered her thanks and returned to the window, watching in horror as the fighting outside grew even more intense than it was before.

* * *

Place: Unknown Location: Snake Pit 

Time: Late Afternoon

Shino raised his finger as one of his bugs flew towards him.

"They're back." He said, alerting everyone in the room that Shikamaru and Chouji had returned.

"Tadaimasu!" Shikamaru raised his hand as he stepped through the door, Temari and Chouji in tow. He quickly noticed the gloomy atmosphere, and the tired and weakened expression of his comrades. He quickly counted everyone in the room. Kakashi, Shino, Chouji, Temari, Himself, Naruto, Yamato….

"Where's Lee, Sakura and Hinata?" Chouji asked before Shikamaru could.

"Don't you usually travel with that blond girl and that smelly dog boy?" Temari asked as she set her fan up against the wall.

"Sakura is in the back, sleeping." Naruto answered. "Everyone else…" The sad look on his face finished his reply.

"Wait, Lee…Hinata….how did they?" He looked into the eyes of everyone standing in the room, his mind in complete shock.

"Lee was poisoned while trying to save Konohamaru from execution, and by the time Gai managed to bring him back, the poison had already taken effect." Kakashi answered. "However Hinata hasn't been confirmed dead yet, and I've talked everyone into waiting before going to look for her."

"I can't believe that." Shikamaru clenched his fists. "They would try to execute Konohamaru for letting us go…"

"Letting you go?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we ran into his team before crossing over into Suna territory…" Shikamaru trailed off as he suddenly realized that his friends had probably succumbed to a very intricate surprise attack.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said firmly. "Now that you're here we can make a plan to attack and take back what was taken from us. I'm tired of running away…of being the victim. It's about time we showed Hiashi and those old bastards backing him exactly what we're made of."

"I agree," Shino said.

"Yamato-san and I will support you as much as we can. We both wish to fight with you guys but…."

"It's okay." Naruto said. "We appreciate your all your help sensei. You too Yamato-san."

"Give me an hour." Shikamaru said with a heavy sigh.

"It's going to take you that long to plan?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"No," Shikamaru shook his head. "It's just going to take me that long to grieve. Where's Lee's body?"

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Village streets 

Time: Early Morning.

Tenten watched from her window as more and more people began to fill the streets and began fighting each other. A fire had broken out shortly after, though there was no sign of the fire spreading, many of the villagers had begun to evacuate their homes out of fear. Others had taken to the streets, blaming the sudden outbreak of violence and protests on Hiashi.

Tenten personally didn't blame Hiashi, nor did she lame Hinata. The only thing she wanted was for her friends to continue living, and she'd already made her choice. Though she honestly wondered if it was the right one. Were either of her choices right? Should she have stayed with Naruto and the others knowing full well that the sole blame of Ino's sudden death fell on her shoulders. In the last few days she quietly contemplated this, and other things…wondering if her friends would forgive her and write her betrayal as fear. She simple did no want to see another person close to her hurt, or otherwise. It had been a tough decision. One that continued to haunt her to this day.

She had already figured out two ways to redeem herself. One involved ending her own life. The other involved taking Hiashi with her to the afterlife. Neither choice seemed feasible, so she locked herself in her room, watching the village outside tear itself apart.

Finally finding the courage to act, Tenten made a decision. Walking to her closet to arm herself she set out to do what either side, her friends or Hiashi, could do. She set out to set help set Konoha back on track. To put the village at peace once again.

* * *

Place: Unknown Location: Snake pit 

Time: Afternoon.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to ask you one last time. Are there any questions?" Shikamaru stared at everyone in the room. Everyone's face was set and determined. "Good, then it's settled. This isn't a suicide mission so no one is allowed to get killed okay? Once we secure the Hokage mansion, we'll force the council and Hiashi to surrender control of the village to us. As much as I would like to see Hiashi's head on a stick we'll need to refrain from killing him…because I don't wish to be lumped in the same category as him."

"I feel the same way." Shino said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Good," Shikamaru nodded. "Okay here's the Teams, and I've made them this way so everyone's skills are put to good use. Shino, Sakura, and Temari you guys are team Cicada. Chouji, Gai-sensei and myself, we're team Shadow step."

"Hey, hey why the hell am I not on a team?" Naruto asked, somewhat angry.

"That's because you're a one man army as far as I'm concerned." Shikamaru said and Naruto smiled. "And because I need you to stay in the shadows and watch our backs. It's better to have a wall of your clones taking care of any opposition while I trap Hiashi with my Kage Mane no jutsu. Besides, you're our leader. I wouldn't want you to die."

"Leader…?"

"Yup, I'm just the strategist here." Shikamaru shrugged.

"It's really because he doesn't wish to take responsibility if we fail." Chouji interjected.

"But you guys won't fail." Yamato spoke from his spot on the wall.

"Because we'll be clearing a path for you." Kakashi spoke as well. "Don't leave here until night-fall. Everything should be prepared for you guys by then."

"Understood." Shikamaru said. Kakashi nodded to Yamato and turned to leave their hideout.

"Well guys, let's get ready." Naruto said as he pushed himself up to stand. "I don't see myself apologizing to Kiba, Lee or Ino anytime soon."


	32. Temari's note

**Sorry for the long wait. I finally passed that promotion test I was studying for and celebrated for the entire weekend. Anyway had the last chapter completely written this morning, but hated the way it turned out. So its' back to the cutting board. Hopefully an update by friday enjoy this for now. (song is by the used, and its kinda the theme for the next chap)**

* * *

Seem to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Even though each other  
Trust these words are stowed  
My cuts are healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'd ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our hands  
I'll stay in bed and just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Lets sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Lets leave down the the sunburns of  
I'm melting in your eyes

* * *

I caught Fire (The Used)


	33. The Art of Breaking Part 3

**Okay sorry for the extremely long delay. I had the last three chapters written up and readying to go...and then my internet went down...which I figured no biggie I'll just upload whenever it comes back up. Then just as soon as I see that the blue screen of death pops up and well...Hard Drive, for lack of a better description exploded. So about, one new hardrive and some change I finally have a computer again and had to re-install everything and yadda-yadda. Anyway forgive me if this chapter sux, I'm honestly not too happy with it since I pretty wrote it without my outline...which honestly blows. Oh well enjoy it anyway for what its worth and hopefully the next two chapters won't turn out too bad.**

* * *

Place: Konahagakure Village

Time: Evening

Even as the sun set past the horizon line for the day, the village was still enveloped in chaos. From her window, Hinata watched helplessly as villagers and shinobi clashed in the middle of the streets. The buildings that had been lit on fire earlier in the morning had since burned to the ground. Somehow Kurenai's apartment had escaped the fire, but with intense fighting happening below, it was only a matter of time before that changed. She stepped back to shut her curtain and to hide herself under her blankets when a single figure passed by the window, closely followed by five others. Recognizing the movements of the figures passing by her window Hinata rushed to Kurenai's closet and began getting dressed. A horrible feeling she couldn't describe, began curdling deep inside her chest. A message that always meant a bad omen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Neiji asked as he rose from his spot next to the bed. Ignoring her own embarrassment, and in a rush, Hinata slipped into one of Kurenai's old sleeveless Jounin uniforms. Digging through drawers and other boxes in the closet she found long gloves that covered her entire fore arm.

"They're here, I gotta stop them." She said, finding her accessory pouch tucked away inside a drawer.

"Who's here?" Neiji scratched his head as he stood up, keeping his back to her to give her as much privacy as he could.

"Naruto-kun and the others…they're going to kill father…I have to stop them!"

"Don't be silly, they're not even…" Neiji was reaching for Hinata's shoulder to calm her down when a lifeless body came crashing through the bedroom door.

"Neiji!" Kurenai stepped into the room with a kunai in hand. "Get her out of here…now!"

"Come on," Neiji quickly pushed the windows open and grabbed Hinata by the wrist.

"S-sensei!" Hinata stammered as Neiji left away from the apartment.

"Goddamn," Kurenai sighed as she leaned herself against the doorframe. "How many more of you do I have to kill before you take the hint?"

The Hyuuga clan members standing behind her didn't answer. They silently drew their kunai and aimed them at her back.

A half-second after landing on the ground the room Hinata had been in exploded, sending burning pieces of concrete, wood and other debris down on to their heads.

"Sensei!" Hinata shouted, her eyes widening with shock.

"Hurry its not safe here on the ground," Neiji urged Hinata away from the building.

"Damn right it isn't safe." A voice from ahead viciously begged for their attention. As Neiji turned his head to look he found himself suddenly surrounded on all sides by villagers armed to the teeth. "Konoha has no place for the Hyuuga!"

"I'm going to cause a distraction, you make a run for it. I'll catch up with you." Neiji pulled Hinata behind him as the crowd began to close in on them.

"No," Hinata dug through her pouch and felt a familiar shaped object brush against her hand. "You're not dying today!"

"Kill them! Rid Konoha of the Hyuuga!" Someone within the crowd shouted and the mob raised their arms in agreement.

"You idiot, don't sacrifice yourself…" Neiji turned to shout at his cousin as she flung an oddly shaped kunai into the rooftop opposite Kurenai's apartment. She quickly wrapped a slender arm around his neck and before he could protest, he found himself staring down at the ground and Hinata struggling to support both their weights with one arm.

Neiji quickly focused his chakra into his feet and arched his legs backwards until they touched the wall of the building.

"That shunshin…when did you learn a technique like that?" Neiji asked, as he pushed Hinata to the rooftop and then quickly pulled himself up before the crowd got wind of their movements.

"It's not a shunshin." Hinata said, leaning over the edge of the roof and plucking a oddly shaped forked kunai out of the wall. She held it up so he could see. "I was supposed to help Naruto learn this. From the scroll I was reading from, the person who created it called it Hiraishin."

"Wha…" Neiji stared at her with an open mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing," Neiji shook his head and snatched her up by her elbow. "Let's hurry out of here."

* * *

Place: Konohagakure rooftops-South Block

"I can't believe everything got like this," Sakura's voice whispered from the wireless.

"I know its hard to not stop and help…" Shikamaru raised his hand, signalling his group to freeze. He leaned over the edge of the roof, surveying the ever present battle between ANBU and villagers. "Good lord, I wonder how long this has been going on…"

"Is this the village Lee died for?" Gai wondered aloud.

"Not at all." Shikamaru sighed.

"Guys, I'm in position." Naruto's voice came over the wireless. "What's your status?"

"Hold on, we're going to have to take the long way…."

"Holy shit!" Sakura's voice came over the wireless in a panic.

"What's wrong? Report?" Shikamaru knelt down low, keeping an eye on the battle below him.

"The hospital…it's on fire…there's a few people trapped in there."

"Goddammit!" Gai slammed his fist into the ground.

"Shadow Boxer, I have a visual on the target, awaiting orders." Naruto's voice came over the wireless.

"Shadow Boxer, this is Cicada." Shino's monotone came in next. "Request permission to delay plan to assist the hospital. Innocents may be…"

"That's a negative." Shikamaru looked over at Chouji and then at Gai, and then back at the battle below… "However we're modifying the plan a bit. Gai, Chouji join Team Cicada. Temari meet me in front of the hospital. Naruto, keep eyes on the target until you receive further orders. If we're not regrouped in twenty minutes execute plan D."

"Roger," Everyone spoke in agreement. Shikamaru turned away from the battle below and headed towards the direction of the hospital.

"Shikamaru," Chouji called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late, it's almost dinner time."

"Right," Shikamaru smiled and hurried on, hoping he could make it to the hospital before it burned down.

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Hokage Mountain.

"I never thought that something like this would ever happen in the village." Jaraiya sighed as he looked down on the chaos below. "How long have they been fighting?"

"It's been like this for the entire day." Tsunade grieved.

"You're just going to stand there and let them fight it out?"

"I warned everyone." Tsunade shook her head in disgust. "But they wanted to go down this path. I did everything in my power to counter this."

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough." Jaraiya turned his head to see his former teammate wipe at her eyes.

"In all fairness," Shizune interrupted. "Tsunade-sama has been doing everything she could to correct the situation. It was the Elder council who placed Hiashi in charge."

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way." Jaraiya waved a dismissive hand at her. "I'm not saying that she hasn't done everything in her power. I just feel bad watching this village destroy itself over something so petty."

"So are you with me?"

"No," Jaraiya knelt down and continue to watch the battling villagers below him. "Someone's gotta be here to help rebuild."

"Well, I've given up on this place. I'm going to pick up a few select people and start my own village."

"Good luck." Tsunade turned away, Shizune following closely behind her.

* * *

Place: Konohagakure Hospital

The flames enveloping the Konohagakure Hospital sent shivers down Shikamaru spine. Outside, the few remaining doctors and nurses ushered patients away from the collapsing building, a few stuffing newborns into the arms of anyone who was strong enough to carrying a child. As he stepped into view of the escaping villagers paused to fearfully stare at him.

"Is everyone alright? Did everyone manage to get out?" He asked the nearest doctor.

"I don't know," The medical ninja shook his head, completely unsure of the situation himself.

"Please, there's a patient on the third floor, room three-ten." A passing nurse tugged frantically on Shikamaru's sleeve. "She's a young blind girl, please save her."

"Don't worry, I'll get her." Shikamaru nodded to the young nurse as Temari finally arrived. "Temari, help the patients evacuate to a safe place, I'm going to see if I can rescue a patient."

"Be careful," Temari nodded and quickly began herding the doctors, patients and nurses into one large group. "I'll meet you here once everyone's safe."

"Right," Shikamaru waved a hand as he rushed head first to the inside the burning building.

Hanabi screamed as something heavy fell from above her and pinned her body to the ground.

"Father!" She cried out, pushing as the roughly shaped object with her hands. "Nii-sama! Tasuke! Otosama!"

"Hey! Where are you!" A familiar sounding voice called out from somewhere far away.

"Over here! Please help me!" Hanabi continued to pushed against the heavy object as something hot began to burn her skin.

"Talk to me, I can't find you!" The voice called out to her again, this time significantly closer than before

"There's something heavy on me!" She cried out. "Please hurry, its burns!"

"Its gonna be okay, stay calm I'm going to…" Her saviors voice was within the room now. She could smell the sweat pouring from his body, their muffled breathing as they probably kept a hand over their mouth to keep from suffocating.

"Please…hurry…help me…it hurts…" Hanabi continued to push at the object with all her strength. When the stranger didn't make a move or another sound for a full moment she stopped pushing and reached out her hand, feeling her way through hot air hoping that they were still there. "Please don't let me die…"

"I'm not," the stranger spoke, his voice obviously conflicted about something. Another silent moment passed and soon the object trapping her to the floor was rolled away from her body. "Can you walk?" The stranger asked.

"I can't feel my legs." Hanabi breathed as she attempted to wiggle her toes.

"Dammit," He said. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me alone…please…." She reached for him and managed to seize a firm grip on some of his clothing. The stranger paused and after a long moment let out a long lengthy sigh.

"Alright," He said as he lifted her up onto his back.

Hanabi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on for dear life. Shikamaru shook his head in disgust, unable to believe the sick game fate was playing with him. He rushed out of the burning room and navigated the collapsing hallways in a full dead sprint.

The ceiling behind him collapsed as he turned down the first corner, nearly crushing him. He continue to sprint taking corners and leaping over burning debris as he finally found the door to the stairwell he'd entered earlier. He yanked the door open, only to find the stairs leading down had collapsed completely.

"Goddammit!" He kicked angrily at the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just gotta take the long way." Shikamaru reassured her as the hallway on either side of him began to collapse. He quickly ran up the stairwell, hoping that the roof itself was still intact. He pressed a hand to his throat, activating the wireless, and praying that Temari had not moved to far away. "Temari, come in."

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

"Listen I'm going to need your help. I can't escape the building, gonna need you to help me get off the roof."

"On my way!"

"We're not making it out of here are we?"

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru reassured her as he climbed the last flight of stairs and kicked open the door leading to the roof and dropped his head in annoyance. The edge of the rooftop had been fenced off to prevent people from jumping to their deaths. He quickly surveyed the rest of the rooftop, spotting a few places where the roof had weakened and imploded upon itself. He carefully made his way to the center of the edge of the roof, avoiding the holes as best he could.

"Someone call for a ride?" Temari grinned at him as she rose up over the fence on her fan.

Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. "For a minute there I thought I was gonna die." He joked as Temari lowered herself enough for him to hand Hanabi up to her.

"This is definitely going to cost you a lot of roasted chestnuts." She said, hefting Hanabi up onto her fan. Once she was sure the girl was on she leaned down and offered her hand to Shikamaru.

"Whatever I just wanna-" Shikamaru reached up grab a hold of her hand, the ground below him began to shake. He glanced down at his feet, and then back up at Temari.

"What the...?" Temari's eyes began to widen as a crack began to form underneath her.

"Get out of here!" Shikamaru warned just as the roof beneath his feet suddenly exploded.

Temari suddenly found herself and the rescued patient spinning up and away from the building. She quickly reached for the girl in mid-air, and pulled her close to her body as the ground suddenly rushed up to greet them. Temari felt every bone shatter as she struck the ground once, knocking the wind out of her lungs and sending the young girl rolling across the ground like a rag doll.

She lay motionless on the ground, her eyes fixated on the fire-lit sky above her trying to return air to her lungs. _Goddammit…_she cursed at herself as her fan clattered to the ground next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She turned to the see the young girl Shikamaru had rescue slowly push herself up on her arms.

"It hurts…" The girl cried. "My god it hurts…"

"Temari?" Shikamaru's pained voice came in over the wireless. "You guys okay?"

"Just peachy," Temari replied. She brought her limp right arm up to her throat and clicked the wireless to free-chat mode. "I don't think I'll be able to go dancing for a bit. But I'm still alive. You?"

"Heh," Shikamaru laughed over the radio. "Too bad. I was looking forward to seeing you in a proper dress for a change."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to-"

"Don't get angry over it." He laughed again. The radio went silent for a full minute before his voice came back in, serious. "Do me a favor and tell Chouji I'm sorry for not being able to make it. I'll buy him dinner as forgiveness."

"Shikamaru? Are you okay?"

"Heh," From his tomb Shikamaru could see the clouds hovering over the hole he was suddenly blown down. Concrete had collapsed on his legs, and three long broken pieces of steel pierced his body. Not to far from his body he could see his left arm twitching. He reached into his pocket and removed the pack of cigarettes. Dropping the pack against the ground he pulled one cigarette out and reached for his lighter. "You know what. I never did like smoking." He said as he lit up his last cigarette.

"Shikamaru!?" Temari's panicked voice came sharp in his ear. "Are you alright?"

"Goddamn this sucks." He said into the wireless before ripping it out of his ear. "Goddamn this sucks…."

* * *


	34. Naruto's prayer of forgiveness

Nickleback-Faraway

* * *

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


	35. Standing to Defend You

**Took forever? Sure 'nuff did. **

**Short as hell? Sure 'nuff is**

**How many chapters are left? Certaintly don't know**

**Anyway next chapter should end this fic, which I started last december. It will probably be my last fic I post as I think I've completed everything I set out to do. So what I'll do is to make this short chapter worthwhile, is allow someone to come up with feasible ending to this story. Will Hinata survive? Will Naruto beat the hell out of Neiji and join Hinata for another NaruxHina Rendan? Will Tenten show up and get her ass beaten by her friends for being stupid? I'll just leave it up to you guys

* * *

**

Place: Hokage Mansion

Time: Evening

Sakura peeked her head out from behind the wall, silently observing the ANBU guards situated around the outer wall of the Hokage's mansion. From her position she could spy three ANBU standing guard at the front gate, while a small detail of shinobi's busied themselves with removing bodies from the gate. She quietly slid back behind the wall and place a hand at her throat.

"Sakura here," She whispered quietly into the wireless. "I'm in position awaiting orders."

"Sit tight," Shino's soft voice vibrated over the small microphone in her ear. "We'll wait until Shikamaru and Temari join us before we begin the operation."

"How much time do we have?" Sakura asked. The wireless was silent for awhile, before Shino's voice came in.

"Thirty seconds."

"Goddamn." Chouji didn't bother to hide the anger in his voice as he cursed over the wireless.

"You don't think, that explosion earlier…" Naruto's voice trailed off the wireless as he asked a question no one wished to answer.

"Ten seconds." Shino counted down.

"Alright," Sakura sighed gravely as she removed a pair of black gloves from her pouch and slipped them onto her hands until they were snug.

"Three…two…"

"Executing plan D." Sakura drew leapt out from behind the wall and raised her fist up in the air, ready to split the ground in front of her, when two very familiar figures leapt down into the street in front of her. "Holding…holding!" She quickly whispered into the wireless as she dove back behind the wall.

"What's wrong?" The question boomed in Sakura's ear as she watched two of the ANBU guards surround the two new arrivals.

"Neiji and Hinata are here." She said not bothering to withhold the surprise from her voice

"What?"

"Are you sure about this?" Neiji asked, still unsure if her plan held any bit of sanity.

"It's the only way to ends this." Hinata nodded as she approached the three ANBU guards standing watch over what was now her father's offices. As soon as she entered the view of the three guards and they recognized her they whistled for their comrades. Within seconds she found herself surrounded on all sides by a single ANBU squad, all armed with a single katana strapped to their backs. "I am Hyuuga Hinata; Captain of the Korosu no Kage. I request to speak with Hyuuga Hiashi."

"You are not ANBU, you are under arrest." One of the ANBU snapped at her. "Surrender Immediately or you will be killed."

"Ie…" Hinata said firmly. She shut her eyes tight, knowing that what she was about to do was beyond stupid, and that it probably would make no sense to any of her friends if she even tried to explain it. This was the only way for her to make sure that her friends stopped dying in her name. The only way for her to prove that she wasn't a burden to anyone. In the mansion in front of her, she knew her father was watching, glaring down on her like the ant who had just wandered into his picnic basket.

Behind her were her life long friends, people she did not wish to let down. And lastly…hidden away behind the burning buildings of Konohagakure Naruto was watching her. Hopefully too surprised by her sudden arrival to take action. All eye were on her, the reason for the recent outbreak of violence and she was going to but a stop to it. Right there…

"You have been…" Another ANBU began to draw his katana off his back, but before he was able fully draw his weapon Hinata flickered behind him, seized control of his sword arm and knocked him out with one well placed chop to the back of his neck.

"You bitch…" The second ANBU rushed at her, his own katana draw and aimed to decapitate her in one single strike. Hinata parried the attack up, slipping underneath his guard she tapped his chest once and slid out underneath him turning her attention to the final remaining ANBU guard she aimed her katana at him as his teammates all fell to the ground unconscious.

"Step aside, I do not wish to fight you. I only wish to speak with my father." Hinata said firmly.

"Do you expect me to just surrender?" The Operative drew his katana off his back readying himself to attack. "Don't underestimate…"

Before he finished his sentence Hinata stepped passed him and pushed opened the gate, making her way towards the Hokage mansion's front door. A half second later he tumbled to the ground, unable to move or speak.

"Hinata!" Naruto dropped in front of her amazed that she had taken on three ANBU operatives by herself. "You're…you're alive…"

"Gomen," Hinata fought against the urge to wrap her arms around him and collapse into tears. Instead she continued forward, gently placing her hand on his shoulder to move him out of her way. "I have business with my father."

"Hinata…wait…" Naruto reached for her, but was stopped but Neiji's firm grip.

"Naruto-kun, let her go. She wishes to end this as peacefully as possible."

"She's going to let herself get killed?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror. All the sacrifices' they'd made. All the hardships they went through and she was going to throw it all away. It made no sense.

"Trust in her," Neiji placed a second hand on his shoulder and ushered him back towards the others.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, pushing Neiji aside. "Why are you doing this? Are you saying everything we went through was for nothing? Did Ino and Kiba die for nothing? Hinata!"

"Naruto," Hinata paused in her tracks not sure of how to answer his questions. Though she felt in a way she was betraying the deaths of her friends, she also felt that this was the only way she could protect them and prevent the village from falling on itself further. "I wasn't able to prove myself last time. And I made everyone worry. I promise this time will be different. Not another single one of you is going to be hurt in my name. Ever since I graduated from the academy, someone has been there, protecting me. Covering and shielding me from things I wasn't strong enough to face. But I'm not going to allow that anymore. This time, it's going to be me that standing to defend you…my friends and loved ones. It's my fault things have gotten this way, and I'm going to correct it. I'm not going to sacrifice myself, but I will repent of all my sins."

With that, Hinata continued inside the mansion, ignoring Naruto's protests, she knew exactly what had to be done.

"Enter," Hiashi called as three soft knocks rapped the door to his office. He was standing facing the window behind him, staring out at the destruction anarchy spreading itself through the Konohagakure city streets. He did not need to turn around for him to know who had just entered the room. He had sensed her weak chakra earlier, and was certainly surprised that she had managed to defeat the ANBU he had posted at the front gate. Not wanting her to think that he was afraid of her he ordered everyone to clear the building and wait outside. This, would probably be the first and last courtesy he gave his worthless heir. "Come to kill me have you? You would've stood a better chance of you allowed your friends to execute their silly plan. They thought that they were smart by hiding like they did, but they certainly underestimate the power of my byakugan."

"Father," Hinata took in a deep breath, mustering up all the courage she'd stored up inside her. Nevertheless, her body still shook from nervousness over this encounter. "I haven't come here to kill you. I've come here to offer a compromise to this situation and hopefully restore peace to our…"

"So you're not here to fight for your life? Again I've given you too much credit. You who were always weak and insignificant, what can you offer me that could even remotely convince me that I shouldn't just snap your spine right here, right now and do away with you like I should have when you were born?"

Even though her father usually spoke to her in that manner, it still hurt her heart every time he said those words. Her only wish was to be someone he could be proud of, someone who he could call daughter…

"Out with it you. You're wasting my time…defect."

"An heir," Hinata struggled to keep the tears welling up behind her eye from breaking free.

"An heir? You wish me to spare your life so you can give me something even more worthless that you? Don't waste my time…"

"I gave give you Hanabi back." It hurt Hinata to say it, but finally her father turned around to look at her. Even if it was with condescending eyes…eyes that wished that she would just vanish off the face of the earth and cease to exist, she was still happy to just have him look at her.

"It is impossible…to revive the dead."

"Father, Hanabi is still alive. Neiji-nii-san visits her everyday at the hospital. I heard what had happened to her and so I think in order to make everything right I can offer up my eyes for her. That way you can have your heir, and I will no longer be a Hyuuga...then you don't have to worry about me tarnishing the name of the clan."

"And what exactly do you wish in return?"

"I wish that you pardon my friends, and allow them to return to the village as citizens of Konoha. To return everything back to the way it was before I messed everything up. If you can promise me that, I will gladly surrender my eyes for Hanabi."

"You think I'll allow my daughter to receive eyes that are defective?" Hiashi stepped around his desk, folding his arms under the sleeves of his robes. "Prove to me that your eyes are worthy to be accepted by Hanabi. If you can land even one hand on me, I will accept your offer."

"I understand," Hinata raised her katana up and readied herself for what would probably be her last fight. "I'll prove to you, that I was never a defect!"

4


	36. Courage

**Courage, By Authority Zero**

**Chapter Update coming soon this weekend,**

* * *

So you say you're on your own  
And nothing's going right  
Fist to fist and heart to heart  
You get back up and fight

And now...  
Your torn like a flag on a battleground  
Stepped on and beaten down  
But somehow, yeah somehow  
You still manage, yeah you manage to survive  
You manage to survive.

It's your courage  
Take 'em on, take 'em out  
Take a stand, take a bow  
It's your courage  
Take 'em on, take 'em out  
Take a stand, take a bow

So...  
So now you're thinking it's the end  
You're stuck in your self doubt  
And if a picture says 1000 words  
Take 'em till your words run out  
Well it's a new chapter in your life  
In your broken soul, your broken bones  
Your broken heart, your broken bonds  
But you still fight to make it right  
In your broken soul, your broken bones  
Your broken heart, your broken bonds  
But you still fight to make it right  
to make it right

It's your courage  
Take 'em on, take 'em out  
Take a stand, take a bow  
It's your courage  
Take 'em on, take 'em out  
Take a stand, take a bow

It's last call, last chance  
Line 'em up and let's make it last  
Why wait when the days go fast  
Make the call don't let it pass

It's your courage  
Take 'em on, take 'em out  
Take a stand, take a bow  
It's your courage  
Take 'em on, take 'em out  
Take a stand, take a bow

It's your courage


	37. The Ghost of You

**Hope this was worth the wait.**

* * *

Place: Konoha Village Rooftops

Time: Evening.

From his perch above the rioting village Kakashi blew out a breath of air, sickened by the sight of his village tearing itself apart over matters that were arguably very trivial. No…they weren't trivial matters, otherwise neither he nor Naruto's group would be out doing what they were doing to stop the madness. Too many lives had already been sacrificed, and too much of the village had been destroyed in the infighting to be simply passed off as a trivial dispute between two factions.

"I'm disappointed in them too." Jiraiya sighed from behind him.

"Horrible isn't it? For us to come this far and to destroyed by this." Kakashi stood up, removing the covering over his left eye he nodded to Yamato. "Do what you can to quell the violence."

"No problem senpai." Yamato nodded and leapt down into the village.

"We should probably go down there too. Knock some sense into them." Kakashi sighed solemnly as he prepared to join Yamato.

"Let the kids bicker," Jiraiya placed a scroll in Kakashi's arms. "I'll handle things here, you get the words to the people on that scroll and tell them to meet the old woman above the Hokage mountain."

"Huh?" Kakashi quickly tore the scroll open, spotting his name amongst the many summoned by the old woman. "What's this all about?"

"Gather all those people together and find out."

"But what about the village?"

"Don't worry about it." Jiraiya said. "You'll understand it all soon enough." With that Jiraiya leapt away. Hoping he could do something about the violence.

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion gates

Time: Evening

Neiji shut off his Byakugan and turned to face his friends.

"It has begun, we should leave now."

"Leave?" Naruto shouted, suddenly very angry. "Why should we leave and abandon Hinata like that? You know she's no match Hiashi."

"This is true." Shino interjected. "Your skills are said to surpass Hiashi's. Considering her current skill level it will be impossible for her to even lay a finger on him."

Neiji shut his eyes and took in a very deep breath. "You people," He paused, taking the time to look each and every one of them in the eye. "Disgust me."

Snatching Neiji up by his collar Naruto bared his fangs at the young Jounin.

"What did you say?" Naruto screamed. "I dare you to say that one more time."

"I said you people disgust me." Neiji replied in his usual monotone. Naruto directed a punch at his face, but his blocked it quickly and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's clenched fist as if he was proving his point. "You call yourselves her friends, and yet you treat her like she's a cripple. Yes, her chances of defeating Hiashi, or even touching him are slim. I myself doubt that anything will come out of this sacrifice she plans to make."

"Don't preach to me Neiji," Naruto screamed again. "Don't you dare…"

"However," Neiji continued on, ignoring Naruto's threats. "Despite my lack of belief in her ability, I do believe she is doing her best so you, her so-called friends, won't have to fight and suffer. She'd rather sacrificed herself so you, her friends could cheer her on. Yet here you are, trying your best to save her from her own judgment.

"By doing that you are being far more detrimental than simply doubting in her abilities. By failing to trust, and believe in that she is strong enough to make her own decisions, you treat her worse than the rest of the family. That makes you no better than the ones you're trying to save her from. That is what makes you so disgusting." Neiji pulled himself free from Naruto's grip and walked away heading back towards the riots that were threatening to overrun the village.

"So what do you wish us to do then?" Naruto yelled after Neiji. "Sit here and wait? Abandon her to her fate?"

"If it's a fate she herself has chosen, then yes. You should leave her to it. However," Neiji dug into his kunai bag and held up a strangely familiar, oddly-shaped, forked kunai. "If you believe in her, she will return. Besides, aren't you forgetting she's ANBU?"

* * *

Place: Hokage Mansion

Time: Evening

"Your form still hasn't improved all these years." Hiashi circled around his daughter, his hands tucked under his sleeves behind his back he kept a watchful eye on her as he complete his third lap around her. Hinata was leaning against her katana, on her knees struggling to slow her breathing. "You are not even worth me taking you seriously. How you made ANBU captain…surely wasn't because of your prowess with taijutsu. You are a joke, a defect, nothing more than a broken doll left on the side of the road."

"No…" Hinata breathed as she finally managed to push herself up to stand on wobbling legs. Legs that were keeping her from staying upright longer than a few seconds. She collapsed back to her knees again, out of breath and on the verge of tears. "I'm not…"

"Worth anything? Yes I know. I've known this for quite a long time." Hiashi looked out the window overlooking Konohagakure, the once great village hidden in the leaves. "The village burns because you did not understand your place. Had you just done as you supposed to and accept responsibility for your actions, then none of this would have come to pass.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Hinata sobbed, pushing herself once again to her feet. She propped herself against the wall, wiping the tears from her eyes she did her best to ignore the beating of her own heart in her ears. "I'm taking responsibility for my actions. I'm going even farther than that. I'm apologizing to then entire village with the sacrifice I'm about to make. I'm willing to give up something I know I'll never be able to have returned to me, in exchange for not only the happiness of the village, but for you. The father who never complimented me. The father who never once said he loved me, or was proud of anything I accomplished. The father who didn't bother to show up to the wedding he himself set up. The father who conspired to murder his daughter who was pregnant with his grandchild…"

"You were?" Hiashi spun around in surprise, nearly a grave mistake on his part. Hinata had pushed herself off the wall, sword cocked far behind her head as she flew across the room, ready to brush, cut…touch his body in anyway possible.

At the last second, Hiashi stepped out of the way, slamming Hinata's back against the glass hard enough to crack it. He quickly stepped back on the balls of his feet, and drove his palm hard into his daughters stomach, sending her through the glass and down to the ground below.

Hinata's back struck the ground first as she tumbled along the ground quite a distance before stopping just before the gate surrounding the mansion. Pushing herself up on her elbows and knees, Hinata watched her father speed towards her, his palms ready to strike. As she rose to her feet she willed her body to react. To execute some sort of resistance, or even for her legs to move so she could dodge. Her legs didn't respond at all.

Vomit and water poured out her mouth as her body took the full brunt of Hiashi's palm. She was sent rolling across the ground again, unable to regain control of her body parts, Hinata struggled to remain conscience.

"All you are is talk." Hiashi spat angrily as he stalked towards her. Again, she somehow found the strength to stand on her own two feet, though still dizzy and sick she finally dropped into a defensive stance as her father continued on. "You aren't even worthy even to be spare body parts for my true daughter. Worthless…that's all you are, and all you ever will be."

"I am not worthless," Hinata struggled against her own failing body, gathering enough chakra for one last desperate attempt to touch her father, she went for it. Hiashi blocked the strike, and proceeded to destroy every last single bone inside of her right arm. In pain, but still not giving up she went for a swift roundhouse kick, but Hiashi quickly stopped that too, striking her knee once, Hinata felt the last of the strength in her legs give out as the bones of her right leg shattered. She fell to the ground for the last time, unable to offer up any sort of resistance to a man who continued to dominate her life since birth.

"Like I said before," Hiashi sighed to himself as he watched the biggest defect his clan had ever birthed, make a feeble attempt at crawling away. "You aren't even worth being used for spare parts. Everything about you is sub-standard. You should have been tossed to the wolves and left to die." Picking up her fallen katana Hiashi raised the blade over his head, ready to finally end the miserable life of the life-form below him…

…when a over-sized shadow of a beast leapt over Hinata's head, and latched itself to the Hyuuga Clan leader's throat.

Using ethereal weight and power, the shadow beast pushed Hiashi down the ground, it's ghostly fangs tearing and ripping at life flesh as if it hadn't eaten in days. Hiashi flailed his arms and legs doing his best to somehow kick and throw the beast off, but found that his punches only became more frantic as they passed through the skin of the beast and touched nothing but air.

"No! stop it!" Hinata shouted at the beast, unsure if it would listen to her. "Don't…kill him…no!" She reached out with her palm, ignoring her fear about the beast turning its attention to her, she used the last of her strength to swat at its body the best she could….and the beast ceased in its mauling of Hiashi and turned to whine at her. The whine itself was familiar, reminding her of a familiar ally she had spent much of her youth with. "Akamaru?" Hinata gaped in both fear and surprise.

"Arf!" The shadow barked happily.

"Oh my god," Hinata covered her mouth in surprised, but quickly shook her amazement to check on the now unmoving form of Hiashi. She crawled over to her father's body, her eyes widening as she spotted the pool of blood forming under his head. Tearing off pieces of her uniform with her teeth she did her best to stop the bleeding. Once the makeshift bandage was complete she prayed that her body held enough chakra for her to make it in time.

Akamaru's ghost barked once, whimpering as he nudged her weak body with his frame.

"Please…don't let him die…" Hinata sobbed. "Please…"

The ghost dog barked once again, as if answering her request he sat back on his hind legs and let loose one long howl that echoed far and wide, touching the ears and hearts of Konohagakure. Both beast and man alike. Soon Akamaru's howl was answered by another, then another…continuing on until it seemed as if the village itself was howling the cry for help.

"That's a good boy." A familiar voice spoke from behind her. Turning her body the best she could, she could she a shadow kneeling a ways off, its arms outstretched. "You did good…time to come home."

"K-Kiba…" Hinata cried out, reaching for the ghost of her dead friend.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be allright." Kiba's ghost said as his companion ran up to join him.

"Yup," Hinata spun around to see Shikamaru's ghostly form standing a ways off, a unlit cigarette dangling from his lip.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to work itself out. No one else is going to die today. That we promise." Lee's ghost appeared in front of her, sporting his trademark grin and thumbs-up.

"So stop crying already won't ya?" Kiba said, as he ruffled the fur of his dog. IIno's ghost knelt down beside her, and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll be looking out for you from now on. So just shut your eyes and rest. We'll handle the rest."

"Let's go, times a-wasting." Shikamaru said. Akamaru barked one last time, and the ghost of friends turned and walked away, vanishing into the air.

Ino took hold of the back of Hiashi's collar and gently placed his head in Hinata's lap. "Take care of your dad. You'll be spending a lot of time together later on." She said, lying planting a ghostly kiss on her friends' forehead. "Take care of Naruto."

With that, Ino's spirit ran up to put an arm around Ghost Shikamaru and the two vanished together.

Turning back to her father's limp body she found that the bleeding coming from the wound to his neck had stopped, and even more, through the darkness and flames of the dilapidated buildings surrounding the Hokage mansion and without the use of the her Byakugan, she could see the entire village coming towards her direction. Led by Naruto and the others help came en masse.

Knowing that her father would be taken care of, Hinata quickly reached into her kunai pouch and drew out one blade and proceeded to carve out her eyes.

* * *


	38. I am not afraid

* * *

**"Famous Last Words"**

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home


	39. Epilogue

Place: Konohagakure Temporary Hospital

Time: Two weeks later

Hinata awoke tired, sore and very hungry.

"How many times is this?" She asked herself as she pushed herself upright. "How many times have I woken up in bandages these last few months?" She looked around the room watching nurses and others whom she could only surmise were volunteers, move around the cramped space of the makeshift hospital to tend to victims of the violence and riots that had engulfed Konoha.

Wait….

…she shouldn't be able to see this, just barely the night before she'd cut out her own eyes for Hanabi…

"Are you awake?" Her fathers voice came from her left.

"F-father?" Hinata stared at her father, both happy and afraid at the same time. Her father had bandages wrapped around his eyes. He was kneeling next to her bed, facing towards the other patients in the room.

"You must…have a lot of questions." He spoke gently, something that was completely out of character for him. She opened her mouth to speak but he held his hand up. "I know we had our deal. And you were able to touch me. I will not doubt the means or even make excuses. Your friends will be spared and Hanabi has received your eyes."

"B-but then why do I…?"

Hiashi raised a hand again. "Simply put, I suddenly found myself unworthy to be called a man. The damage done to the village, I began to wonder if this was all really worth it. To destroy an entire village because of a defect. I had already set it in my heart that you were the cause of all these problems. That you were the weed that needed to be plucked out of the garden." Hiashi went silent for a moment, and Hinata saw something change in her fathers face. It was a look she had seen many times. Especially when it involved her. But now the look was different, like it was reserved for someone else. "But that's when I realized I was that weed that was sowing the seeds of destruction. It made me no better than the enemies of the village we've fought against. So I decided, to make amends for the sins I committed."

"Father…" Tears began to well up behind her eyes. She had never heard her father apologize for anything and now here he was…apologizing for everything.

"Enjoy your new gift of sight." Hiashi stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees. "From now on, I will be here to give you guidance and strength whenever you need it." And without another word, and ignoring his daughters please to stay, Hyuuga Hiashi walked away….

"Hinata!" Sakura's voice woke Hinata from the dream.

"Huh?" Hinata opened her eyes, and met Sakura's emerald green.

"Thank god you're finally awake. You've been out for the last weeks." Sakura smiled. "We were all worried."

"My father…where's my father?" Hinata sat up, finding herself in the same makeshift hospital she'd dreamed about earlier. Though this time, her right arm was bandaged tightly in a hard plaster full arm cast. Sakura's smile slowly began to fade as she remembered the events that had happened two weeks ago.

"He's dead." Hinata watched Sakura speak the words, but couldn't believe them. Kiba and the others…their ghost had promised her…. "Right after he donated his eyes to you, he killed himself." Sakura said solemnly, but then angrily added "That coward sure took the easy way out." Realizing where she was Sakura flashed an apologetic look at Hinata.

"It's okay." Hinata waved her hands. "He did so many horrible things. But he was still…" Hinata trailed off. For a long silent moment she watched the doctors and nurses do their best to treat the patients in the overcrowded building. "What about the others? How are they?"

"Well," Sakura took in a deep breath. "Shikamaru died. The hospital collapsed as he was pulling someone out. Temari broke her back but she's since been returned to Suna. We haven't seen Tsunade-sama since the riots broke out, and over a dozen or so more ninja's, Jounin-level at that, have since vanished. Jiraiya is now acting Hokage until the village can be rebuilt back on its feet. Gai-sensei committed suicide so he could be buried with Lee. And currently Ten-Ten is taking care of your little sister. She said it had something to do with making amends."

"Oh," Hinata wiped at her eyes with her good hand.

"Anyway," Sakura reached inside her shirt and slid a small envelope into her hands. "For the most part it looks like you're going to be pardoned. Naruto hasn't been around for awhile, but he left that letter for you. Read it when you get a chance to be by yourself." Sakura stood up and stretched out her arms. "Anyway I should get back to helping out. You take now you hear?"

"I will," Hinata nodded, and quickly tore the envelope open with her teeth. Her eyes quickly read over the contents, and despite all the earlier bad news she'd received earlier, a small smile crept onto her lips. She lay herself back down on her cot and shut her eyes, saying a small prayer for the dead.

* * *

Place: Woods just outside Konohagakure

Time: Two weeks later.

"Nice to see you again." Naruto waved from his perch ontop of a branch high up in a tree. "Are you sure you should be walking around looking like that?"

"They said I'm well enough to walk." Hinata answered with a smile. She hopped on her good leg to lean her body up next to a tree, wanted to relieve some of the pain of having used a crutch for the last two miles.

"Well have you thought about it?" Naruto asked as he jumped down from his branch and joined Hinata at her tree.

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "And I've decided that I'm going to stay in Konoha. I really do appreciate what ever has done for me, but I think I owe it to those who died to help rebuild and do what I can."

"But that place…" Before he could finish Hinata shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Who's going to tend to the graves of our friends if we all go? Besides, I think I can still be of some use. Maybe not as a ninja, but there are still things that need to be done in there. Maybe its because I feel partially responsible, or maybe it'll make me feel better when I look back on these days…but as much as I would love to follow you, I can't." She pushed herself off the tree, and turned back towards the village. "Good luck. With everything. Tell the others, I said thanks…for everything."

Naruto stood still, watching Hinata limp her way back to the village. He wanted to shout something to her, tell her something to make her go with him. But it was obvious she wouldn't rethink it. Behind him Sakura, Shino, and Chouji stepped from their hiding spaces.

"You're just going to let her walk away?" Sakura grunted angrily as she swatted Naruto hard on the back of his head.

"B-but…she doesn't want to…"

"Go," Shino's said. "It would be enough if you were to just stay with her."

"Don't worry, we'll come and visit as much as we can." Chouji nodded.

"Besides," Sakura placed her hands on Naruto's back and pushed him forward. "The village Tsunade-sama hasn't been officially founded yet. So until then you go, become Hokage if you can. We'll need allies we can depend on."

"B-but…" Naruto protested, but Sakura raised her hand, settling the argument. "Alright, I'll see you guys." He said reluctantly. Bowing one final good-bye to his dear friends, Naruto took off down the road, to catch up with Hinata.

The END

FIN

DONE

FINSIHED!

Hoped you liked it. Hope you hated it…whatever. Leave your reviews on your way out. Hopefully be on the lookout for my next piece NARUTO: QUEEN OF FIGHTERS! Which will have nothing to do with this, and be a whole lot happier. YAY!

Ja ne.


	40. Coming SOON? OMGWTFZOMBIE BBQ!

Coming Soon….

ALTERNATE ENDING!!!

SEPTEMBER 2009


End file.
